


赎免 ｜ The Redeemed

by rightshadow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 101,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightshadow/pseuds/rightshadow
Summary: 猫派被塞了一只恶犬以后。“仁慈的主人，我必不悖逆您，您的意愿将如女神的青星照亮我的道路。我将在心脏镌刻您的名，而您将我从名为兽的锁链中解放。”菲力克斯x人外女主青狮线大型剧情向DLC前日谈&五年战争&后日谈主线剧情改动：无原作设定改动：魔兽二设+地名补丁+地图扩展包修稿缓慢施工中。（新增帝弥雷丝番外）
Kudos: 3





	1. 序章之一 - 高塔之上的囚犯（上）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H-Mon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=H-Mon).



菲力克斯独自走出了从菲尔蒂亚王宫匆忙收拾出来的临时议事厅——就在昨天，一台失控的“毕斯卡姆”魔炮几乎把吊桥后向着广场的高墙都毁了——借着背后那扇门透出的灯光走进僻静的深廊。

这里听不到庭院那头迟迟不肯结束的欢宴，只有鸣虫躲在夏草中有节律地摩擦着双翅。他忍不住把一块石砾一脚踢进草丛。

虫子们静了下来。

一个印着伏拉鲁达利乌斯火漆的信封跟着他的动作从里衬掉在了地砖上。他顿了一下，弯下腰捡起信封拍了拍，把它重新塞回怀内。

帝弥托利刚才当着他的面从头到尾读了信封里这不算短的信。

“‘致亲爱的帝弥托利’……嗯。”帝弥托利略有点不自然地清了清嗓子，“时间紧迫，不重要的部分我就先跳过了——”

“巴劳。”

“达马汀。”

“……戈德弗鲁瓦。”

菲力克斯立在桌前，脸色随着信纸展开越来越阴沉。一个又一个执行官的姓名，以及他们五年间蝇营狗苟的劣迹像牛虻一样钻入他的耳朵。信中所涉及的片断明显是从某人的备忘录上匆匆抄写下来的，然而每一条都附带着不只一方的证言……在摄政科尔娜莉亚有意的放任之下，当事人们显然根本不认为这些算什么见不得光的丑事，也就懒得去敦促身边的人保守秘密。反正他们只要收上来足够的税金就行了，而曾宣誓终身效忠的布雷达德已经永远被赶出了法嘉斯——恐怕直到这一节他们都是这么以为的。

有几次帝弥托利必须稳一稳开始发颤的声线才能继续读下去。菲力克斯没有出声阻止。如果大声朗读这些败类的名字能让帝弥托利好过一些的话，那他应该做的就是站在这安静地听到最后。

“‘……最后、也是最迫切的——芬迪盖伊德家，虽然他们献上的忠心似乎不容提出任何质疑，但调查的结果却令人非常震惊和遗憾……然而鉴于迦什温·芬迪盖伊德的特殊处境，当您重返菲尔蒂亚之后，您必须第一时间决定如何处置他以及他的家族……主为迷茫的世人点起雾中明灯，谨慎让我们看见它，而决断让我们鼓起勇气跟从它的指引、走向未来的胜利。另，请您不要忘记，犬子菲力克斯与伏拉鲁达利乌斯将一如既往在您的身后，等待为您效劳。’”

帝弥托利读完了最后一句，视线在信纸上停留了一会，才把信递给了菲力克斯：“抱歉，菲力克斯。我不是故意现在才给你这封信，我实在不知道应该怎么跟你解释……"

“不知道怎么跟我解释，父亲最后一封信不是给自己的儿子，而是给了你？”菲力克斯单手接过了信，照原样折起，放在了长桌中间。他看着在高高摞起的公文中间埋下了头的帝弥托利，叹了口气：“喂，振作一点！至少他还记得在最后提到了我不是吗？何况他战前就立好了遗嘱……真是的，我为什么要反过来安慰你？”

“……抱歉。”

“这种事怎么样都好。到明早的大廷会只有不到七个小时了，现在的你没时间为了这种无聊的理由消沉。”

“我明白。”

两个人相对无言。

“罗德里古曾经不止一次对我提起，他对叔父的死……他可能就是抱着这种心情在这五年间完成了叔父未竟的工作。”帝弥托利怔怔地看着一盏金箔已经剥落的高脚烛台，“我只是觉得自己还是太天真了。夺回王都只是朝正确的方向迈出了第一步。不知道你能不能想象，当叔父、罗德里古都为我而死，还有父王的老朋友——你还记得老富尼耶吗？”

“我记得。”

“父王总是在私底下叫他‘无赖’和‘骗子’。他也死了。坚守在王都的大臣们都死了。”帝弥托利自嘲地提了提嘴角，“而我却发现我不得不把这些执行官们从绞架下留下来。”

菲力克斯没有接话，只是走到一边，为王子剪了剪烛心：“你怎么还是那副老样子——有时候我甚至有点怀念那头在仇恨中横冲直撞的野兽。怎么了，你的干劲跟着兽性一起不见了吗？”

“……大概吧。”帝弥托利在变得明亮的火光中疲倦地按了按眼眶。他在耐心地等待着菲力克斯问出那个他真正想问的问题，而菲力克斯像以前一样，并没有让自己等太久。

“信里最后提到的那个迦什温——”

“啊，对了，迦什温。”帝弥托利若有所思地重复了一次这个名字，“我想听听你的看法，关于那位圣泉修道院的院长、布雷达德主教迦什温·芬迪盖伊德的决定。”

“既然你已经作出决定，那就去贯彻它。除此之外你还想听到什么？”

“我以为你会想知道的——我的决定究竟是不是你所想的那样。”帝弥托利抬起脸，烛焰的倒影在他金发后的蓝色眼睛中静静燃烧，“我将会在明天的廷会上正式撤销科尔娜莉亚之前对迦什温的一切指控。”

“……”

帝弥托利稍稍坐直，直到菲力克斯忍不住开口：“我不明白。”

“我正打算向你解释……”

“那你先解释一下这个。”菲力克斯屈起食指在信纸上敲了敲，“迦什温根本和执行官那种小角色不是一回事。他甚至把你的叔父、那位琉法斯大人的——我以为这封信已经写得很清楚了。”

“是的，很清楚。”

“既然如此——”

“但另外一些事实也很清楚，菲力克斯……有目共睹的苦修——三十年。科尔娜莉亚一手炮制的冤狱——五年。加上他那些见到有好处可捞就蜂拥而至的保护人。迦什温很小心，但他同时也大胆得不可思议。今天全芙朵拉的人都相信他是为王国受难的‘圣徒’，而这位‘圣徒’不会仅凭我在廷会上的两句话就自己走下神坛。”

“如果你一定要听我的看法的话。”菲力克斯用手指将那封信弹回帝弥托利面前，“那我就说了。你看到迦什温的所作所为之后竟然没有马上除掉他，光是这一点就让我觉得不可思议。毕竟他已经落在你的手上了，困在高塔里的一只苍蝇……趁着战后的混乱让他消失应该不费吹灰之力才对。”

他针锋相对地迎上了帝弥托利不赞成的目光：“我想未来的王不会囿于我的看法——但他也同样不会囿于全芙朵拉的人的看法。”

“……”

“再退一步，假如你是在顾虑他在圣教会里的的声望，为什么不去问一问老师？得到加尔古·玛库背书的话……”

“我会的。”帝弥托利望着自己交握的双手，“但不能是现在。不止一位枢机卿——当然也包括大法官——恳求过我尽早解救这位忠心耿耿的修道院长。这些人可能会在法庭上放迦什温一马，也可能不会，全看他们和迦什温的友情进展到了哪一步。”

“你可以在最后行使国王的裁判权。”

“你说得没错，但如果惩治迦什温可能会令枢机们与代理进一步分裂的话……我不会让加尔古·玛库、还有老师来冒这个险。”

“真是让人听不下去。”菲力克斯抱着双臂，“你是在说服你自己吗？那就请便吧。只是继续拖下去的话，你马上就会发现越来越难找到借口除掉他了。”

“……我已经花了很多时间说服自己。”帝弥托利向后一靠，在长桌起首的大扶手椅里紧盯着菲力克斯，“我刚才是在努力说服你——”

菲力克斯紧绷的双唇几乎抿成一条直线。

“希望我的努力没有白费。所以……”王子温厚的嗓音逐渐亮出了不容置疑的底色，“可以请你立刻把迦什温带到我面前吗？”

菲力克斯仍然一言不发，右手不自觉地按上了剑首。

“你会帮我这个忙的，是吗？菲力克斯……还有希尔凡。”

——希尔凡？

“原来是这家伙向你告了密吗？”菲力克斯慢慢放下手掌，从鼻里呼出一口长气，“我确实没料到你会……你让我派人把高塔包围起来的时候，我以为你会乐见我帮你解决掉这个麻烦。”

“我从来没有……”

“但看来是我自作多情了……话说回来，你不打算惩罚我吗？擅自决定刺杀一位主教、一位主修道院的院长——”

“这件事就到此为止了，菲力克斯。”帝弥托利严厉地打断他，“你要做的就是把迦什温带过来，我想抓住廷会前的机会和他谈谈。那几位枢机有一点倒是说得没错，既然代表圣教会的布雷达德王室再次入主菲尔蒂亚，把一位如此可敬的修士冷落在塔楼里，总是有点不成体统。”

“……悉听尊便。”菲力克斯微微颔首，“如果这位修道院长一心等着我们把他从科尔娜莉亚的魔掌中拯救出来……那我们就遂他的愿吧。”

“菲——”

菲力克斯已经大步走到了门口，一手握住了黄铜门把。他回头硬邦邦地问：“怎么了？”

“果然生气了。”帝弥托利忍俊不禁，“你刚才一下子变得那么礼貌，看到你其实在生气我就放心了……啊，别走，还有，嗯，还有一件事。”

王子的声音突然变得忐忑。

“到底怎么了？”菲力克斯皱起眉头，定睛看了看，“假眼？——你打算在明天的廷会上戴假眼？”

“一眼就能看出来吗？”

“啊。”菲力克斯干脆地说，“那些心虚地低着头的执行官、那些在心底质疑你、诋毁你的西方使者，还有站在你背后的大臣们——每个人都能一眼看出来这是假的。

“……”

“如果你只是想随便找个人撒娇的话，那不如叫老师回……”

“拜托了，千万不要。唯独这个我不想让老师知道。”年轻的王子如释重负地笑着叹了口气，“我就是不想看到她失望的脸才来问你的，结果你这边也是一样的毫不留情啊。”

他有些笨拙地取下了那颗惟妙惟肖的假眼，放在面前，出神地看了一会才重新系上了眼罩。

菲力克斯面无表情地转过身来：“我可没有故意说些什么漂亮话来宽你的心。但你给我听好了，法嘉斯即将迎来一位新王，无论他是不是瞎了一只眼睛，这个刚刚把已经化为一片废墟的王国夺了回来、又站在废墟顶端宣告他的胜利的人就是我们的王。”

“……菲力克斯，谢——”

“那么。”菲力克斯对帝弥托利行了标准的一礼，就像以前罗德里古曾恼火地催促他去做的那样，“我就先告辞了。”

* * *

“——‘这个把已经化为一片废墟的王国夺了回来、又坐在废墟中宣布他的胜利的人就是我们的王’。”从菲力克斯面前的瓦砾中突然传出一个戏谑的声音，“如今你也能面不改色地说出这种慷慨激昂的肉麻话了。”

“希尔凡，我是让你来议事厅外和我会合，不是让你来这里偷听。”菲力克斯一把拨开希尔凡就要搭上他肩头的手。

“只听到了最后一句……还有，我总得弄明白发生了什么吧？一群伏拉鲁达利乌斯的修士像马蜂一样涌进塔楼，然后那个菲力克斯的使者又当着老师的面把我从宴会上拽了出来，然后菲力克斯本人偏偏被殿下叫走了。”希尔凡挠了挠头，“所以我们是要出发了吗？……背着殿下干这种勾当的确很刺激——虽然明目张胆了一些——但一想到我们费了这么大工夫只是为了一个在修道院里呆了半辈子的老东西，就实在是提不起什么热情……”

“……”菲力克斯从穹顶的破洞中看了看星空，高塔的黑影就矗立在他眼前，他握紧了拳头，“帝弥托利已经察觉到我想刺杀迦什温——而他刚好希望我不要这么做。”

“然后呢？”

“……然后我要把他押到议事厅，赶在廷会之前。”

“没有‘刺杀’，只有‘老东西’……我现在退出还来得及吗？”

“啊，你回去吧。”

“那我就回去了……开玩笑的，无论如何我也想跟过去看看，难得见你这么乖乖地听从殿下的指挥——”

“够了，你想装模作样到什么时候？”菲力克斯瞥了希尔凡一眼，“既然是来监视我的，那么就闭上嘴好好看着。”

“哈哈。”希尔凡干笑了两下，和他拉开了距离，“该不会是殿下刚才不小心说漏了嘴吧？”

绝不是什么说漏了嘴，而是毫不动摇地传达了自己的命令——虽然比起他平时的风格来说，那一番长谈已经称得上含蓄了。

“我突然有点好奇。如果帝弥托利没有让我改变想法……你现在该怎么办？”

“在你背后放出一道魔法把你当场击晕——要是能这么简单就好了，但你为了对上迦什温多少也做了一些准备。我的底牌是这个。”希尔凡做了一个“三号”的手势，这代表着林哈尔特已经投入使用的魔兽陷阱。

“……我应该把这个当作恭维吗？”

“作为边境伯爵的戈迪耶总该比伏拉鲁达利乌斯表现得更忠心耿耿一些……怎么样，你觉得殿下会满意我的诚意吗？”

“……”

“竟然听了这种话都没有对我动手，看来你不是在生我的气。”希尔凡先他一步走进星光照不到的阴影中，只留给给菲力克斯一个背影，“你难道……是在生自己的气？”

“……”

“迦什温还不能死，至少不能死在殿下的眼皮底下。”希尔凡爬上梯子，解开塔楼门上松松挂着的锁链，“你非常清楚这一点，所以你才在犹豫……要不是你的这点犹豫，迦什温早就已经被你干掉了。现在殿下亲自出手阻止了你，难道不是正好让你从两难之间解放出来吗？——别用这种刀子一样的眼神看着你的儿时玩伴啊。”

他把锁链扔到一旁，拍拍手，带领菲力克斯踏上拱门内的阶梯。但当菲力克斯迈出第一步时，希尔凡用身体挡住了他。他在上方垂眼望着菲力克斯，直到菲力克斯对暗角里的修士发出了一个信号，用一个新命令取代了之前的命令。

菲力克斯也抬头望向希尔凡，缓缓地点了点头。

他们仍然是彼此最好的朋友，但他们现在首先是帝弥托利手中的剑，随时准备劈向他的敌人——

“到了。”希尔凡在菲力克身前停下了脚步；他们已经上到了高塔的顶层，左右各有一扇紧闭着的门扉，“让我们猜猜……哪一扇门后藏着殿下需要的宝物。”

菲力克斯看了还在装腔作势的希尔凡一眼：“右边。”

希尔凡耸耸肩：“猜对了。看来你加入了飞龙队以后，在理学方面也不是毫无长进嘛——抱歉，我住嘴。”

“……”

“如果迦什温还有残留着一丁点魔力的话，那他大概已经准备好迎接王子的使者了。别让他等太久。”希尔凡将手掌轻轻贴在铁门上，“真有意思……虽然科尔娜莉亚嘴上看不起这位修道院长，事实好像刚好相反；光是我能分辨出来的就有十九，啊不，二十个囚禁阵法，明明那些魔炮和魔像已经把国库里的金子都花光了，也不知道她从哪里又省下这么一大堆材料……不过我们的材料倒还多的是。好了，阵法的封印都没有问题……”

看到希尔凡的笑脸慢慢沉了下去，菲力克斯心中突然涌起一阵不祥的预感。

“……”希尔凡把手放下，“……封印没有任何问题，但房间里不止有一个人。”

不止一个人——

“糟了！他们要逃！”希尔凡一脚踹上铁门，但门只打开了一条小缝，“竟然锁上了——！”

门缝中透出眩目的光，只一瞬间就熄灭了。

他和菲力克斯合力撞开铁门。房间里漆黑一片。希尔凡及时制止了菲力克斯念出口诀来点着手上用于照明的琥珀。他取下墙壁上的烛台，掏出火石擦了两下。有点发脆的烛芯里跳出一点圆形的光。

希尔凡掌着烛台慢慢地在豪华的塔室中踱了一圈。

房间里一个人都没有。只留下了地毯中央凌乱的脚印。

两个人面面相觑。他们身后响起了修士们不断赶来的脚步声。

* * *

“好了，你总算亲眼见到这个房间里飘着多少魔法介质了吧，那几块琥珀能直接把我们炸成碎片。”希尔凡不满地从衣领上掸去那几个人传送走时激起的魔尘，声音因为后怕微微发着抖，“莉丝缇娅和雅妮特也就罢了……你怎么好意思来质疑我的理学造诣？”

菲力克斯没有理会希尔凡的抱怨。他拿着另一个烛台，仔细地将迦什温生活了五年的这个塔室查看了一遍。落了一层薄灰的天鹅绒床罩。躺在地毯上干涸墨迹中的的羽毛笔。他在壁炉前停下，将手探进炉心。这位修道院长因年轻时长年住在地底的静院，畏寒是出了名的，即使夏天也一定会在房间里点起火炉。

然而木炭是冷的。

“刚才那几个人……”

“四个人。”希尔凡纠正他。

“那四个人中没有我们的目标。因为迦什温早已经走了。”菲力克斯捡出木炭上面覆盖的几片没有烧尽的碎纸，可能是写给保护人的密信，有一片上面签着昨天的日期；虽然这位修道院长走得匆忙，但临走前还算有余裕处理一下这种琐事，“总之无论是他们还是我们，来的时候已经太迟了。”

“昨天？那我们所看到的一切就越来越脱离常识了。”希尔凡苦恼地蹲下身，徒劳地想从还在断续闪着微光的封印回路找出更多线索，“只有施法者本人、或高于施法者的魔力才能解除魔法。我还以为那些人掳走了他……就算是迦什温，也不至于在没有帮手的情况下挣脱那个科尔娜莉亚的阵法吧？那个仅凭一个人在王宫里负隅顽抗了一天一夜的怪物……但也总不可能是科尔娜莉亚自己——”

“别问我。你不是专家吗？这个就交给你了。”

菲力克斯又走到半推开的窗前。菲尔蒂亚建在临海的一排山崖上，刷着白垩的宅邸渐次爬高，仰望雄踞于孤崖顶端的王宫。如今王宫正面塌陷，像是骑士的胸甲被一锤打凹了进去，可是这座塔楼躲在重重要塞之后，完好无损。他伸出头去往外面望了望，只见绝壁之下怒涛西涌入海。

不需要希尔凡的检查也能想象到，和刚才那四个人一样，迦什温很显然也是通过传送脱离了这里。而窗台这里却有半个尖端朝外的鞋印。

鞋印向着塔顶去了。

还存在着一个人。不属于那些魔法师中的任何一个。一位矮小的来客。

他摸了一下鞋印，那一圈灰色的泥印子牢牢地粘在了窗框上。只有下雨的时候鞋子才会留下这么顽固的污迹，而上次下雨……帝弥托利冒雨攻入菲尔蒂亚的时候，也就是两天前。

鞋印的主人比迦什温还要早一天离开了塔楼。

没有打斗和入侵的迹象，这位不会传送的神秘人离开前可能还和迦什温交谈了一会。看上去像是个突破口。但他又是从哪里来的呢？菲力克斯逆着鞋印的方向看向临近窗台的矮凳，果然有一个干燥的浅印。

在矮凳旁的地毯上也有，只不过更浅了。

他从地毯和踢脚线的空隙中拈起一根稻草。

菲力克斯的目光仿佛顺着一条轨迹滑向门口。他沉吟了一下：“我去另一边的塔室看看。”

“那边才真的是一个人都没有……哎，你为什么还是不相信我？”

希尔凡说得没错。菲力克斯站在这个空空如也的囚室中央。和迦什温那处处留下生活痕迹的温暖卧室相反，这个半圆形的房间只在墙角的阴影里胡乱铺了一些稻草，窗户也钉死了，空气闻起来像是凝固的灰尘。

但这里显然也关押过一个俘虏。他望着稻草堆上一滩人形的黑迹。一个在科尔娜莉亚眼中和修道院长同样应该锁进高塔的人物，地上却干干净净，一个魔法阵都没有，甚至连铁门都是一推就开——

原因只有一个。菲力克斯走到黑迹跟前，靴跟碾过草堆旁干瘪的蛆虫。因为这位修道院长的狱友已经没有能力从这里逃出去了。更准确地说，这里曾经关着的是一个死人。一具尸体被扔在了这堆稻草里，任其腐烂。

但是……尸体从稻草上站了起来，走到了迦什温的房间。

尸体站了起来……

是的，正如希尔凡所说，一切都脱离了常识，但他只相信自己看到的东西。

菲力克斯单膝跪下，将烛台靠近草堆，烛火在他发颤的手中闪烁不定——但他看到了，那些渗进尸水的脏草的缝隙中有什么东西正在反着光。

他没有一丝犹豫，把手伸了进去，抓住了一个发黄的圣奇霍尔贝壳浮雕。

找到了。

“菲力克斯——等等！你要去哪？迦什温还……”希尔凡瞪着菲力克斯狂风般冲下了旋转阶梯，他忙跑到塔室的窗边，“喂，那是我的马！可恶！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 毕斯卡姆：地底人研发的魔炮台，在王都夺还战中出现。本来是卫星离子炮（？），在这里改成可以通过手摇操作。  
> 2\. 执行官：参考了卡佩王朝中期的王宫官制。Baillis，国王派出管理领地的代表。  
> 3\. 大臣：Familiares，国王的顾问。


	2. 序章之二 - 高塔之上的囚犯（下）

“什么人！”

“……”菲力克斯被突然出现的火把晃得眯了一下眼睛，在下坡路上勒了马。

“啊，这是……是伏拉鲁达利乌斯——公爵吗？”面前的治安官借着火光看清了他的脸，“您是来这里找哪位大人？他们早就去乡下避难去了。今晚这里一个人都没有。”

“滚开！”菲力克斯重新提起了缰绳。

“是！遵命！”那治安官刚仓促闪到一旁，菲力克斯的马刺就堪堪擦过他的耳朵绝尘而去。他扶了扶被带歪的头盔，背上直冒冷汗；也不清楚是谁在庆功宴上惹恼了这位年轻的公爵，让他半夜跑来城里在他们这些小卒子身上找不痛快。

菲力克斯又纵马在菲尔蒂亚跑了一会。城里空荡荡的，仅有的住户都在听到马蹄声的同时砰地一下关上了窗户。

在哪里？

等他回过神来的时候，马匹已经重新折返了王宫吊桥前的广场。

在哪？

菲力克斯松了手，任由马驮着他在空无一人的广场上缓缓地踱了一圈。这次和以前都不一样，不是什么揣测，也不是什么直觉。那个奇霍尔像——他摸了摸胸口的凸起——那个人就在迦什温对面的塔室，甚至可能直到昨天……但他是那么愚蠢！如果他当时抛开那点不值一提的顾虑直接闯进去，如果他——

菲力克斯的鼻端飘来了一丝奇异的气味。他放下了正要踢向马腹的脚，翻身下马。

这股味道好像在哪里闻过。

是血。

那是新鲜的尸堆所勃发出的——不，比那还要浓烈、浓得让人头痛的血气，有如实质地黏在了他的鼻腔表面。

芬迪盖伊德……菲力克斯抬头凝视了一会广场西侧林立着的公馆，抬脚走进了公馆夹缝间的暗巷。

眼前很快就伸手不见五指了。腿袋里还存着刚才没在高塔中用掉的琥珀，然而经验告诉他，此时黑暗更有利于他的这一边。菲力克斯摸索着石墙一步步向前走。他来过这里，这条巷子应该没有那么长才对。

他面前突然亮起了一星红光。

就在那里吗？

菲力克斯立刻向红光快步走去，步伐渐渐加快，最后奔跑了起来。光点在他眼前徐徐展开，在幽暗的背景中越来越刺眼，直到——

菲力克斯突然停下了。他站在一个小丘顶端，愕然地看着眼前的景象。夕辉遍洒广袤的土地，从他眼前一直延伸到天边的茂林中。而微风掠过他的脚跟，把原野上每一根牧草吹得飒飒作响。

何等美妙的风光，如果不是所有的景物都如同漂浮在血海中一般的话。

菲力克斯望着远方染成深红色的城堡：“这里是……贝纳……维希尔？”

糟了！他骤然回头，但暗巷消失了——他的身后也是一片茫然无际的血色的草原。

“哦？竟然闯进来了一个……不速之客。”

他的面前不知何时出现了一棵枯死的橡树，离地面最近的枝桠上蹲着一只乌鸫。它充血的圆眼一动不动地盯着菲力克斯——

——以及他手中以迅雷不及掩耳之势朝它斩下的长剑。

无匹的剑锋毫无阻碍地穿过了乌鸫，鸟形在余威中逐渐溃散，然而刚才的那个声音又从黑羽中冒了出来：“看来是一位不太友善的客人啊。”

“你是谁？”菲力克斯保持着戒备的姿态，正面对着这一蓬会说话的羽毛，“这里是……哪里？”

“好问题。我倒是很想告诉你答案，但这里是你创造的世界……”

黑得发亮的羽毛在菲力克斯红色的双眼前迸开。他的瞳孔毫无防备地摄入了那些羽片上的每一根绒羽，绒羽里的每一粒气泡，还有那些不可计数的气泡齐齐张开了嘴发出了一声呓语——这低语汇成的洪流就在那一刹那冲垮了他的知觉。

致聋的耳鸣在他的头中轰响。

不要看！菲力克斯在耳鸣中紧紧闭上了眼，大声对自己说。不要看！

即使是充分地修习过理学或信仰的战士——比如希尔凡——身陷这样的幻境中，他们的反应也不会好到哪里去。这世界的魔法无坚不摧，反过来说，这世界的大多数人面对着魔法时也不堪一击。除了拿好盾牌或者骑上天马之外，大量服用抑制或者防御药剂几乎就是抵挡各种魔法的唯一方式。

成群的细小生物在眼底的宇宙中诞生了一个又一个吸人神智的漩涡。而潜藏在血液中的精神力被吹了一股强风般地迅速鼓胀，漫过了这些漩涡的表面——傍晚为了迦什温服下的药水也开始起效了——让他的心神在还在不断搅动着的幻视中暂时沉淀了下来。

“……而这世界在你眼中又是什么样的呢？”

他又能听到了。

耳边还残存着一些噪音，但菲力克斯强迫自己撑开了眼皮上的肌肉。羽毛已经轻飘飘地落进他身边如尖锐的冷焰跳动着的高草里。种子蠕动了起来，越拔越高，直至膨胀成了一圈黑色的巨大的橡树：“我们在你眼中又是怎样的呢？”

这些看不到顶的巨树丝毫没有停止生长的意思。一根根长脚钻出树皮，树们先是蹒跚地立起，然后像婴儿学步似地尝试着提起它们新生的脚，那些脚对比它们臃肿恢弘的身躯如同几根细针；没用多少时间，它们就能跳得高耸入云了。

巨树围着菲力克斯不休地跳跃，在大地表面落下雷鸣般的舞步。菲力克斯扬起头，握紧了剑柄。女神在上，在他最糟糕的梦里都没有出现过这样的东西。

……但树可从来不会在他的噩梦里扮演什么值得一提的角色！

菲力克斯凝神地高举起剑，向前一挥。一片树叶在他的脸侧卷了起来，化作一颗红色的眼球，啪地一声坠落在他脚边。他瞥了一眼那已经裂成两半的闪闪发光的珠子：那原本应该是从哪一座宅邸的外墙上飞溅出来的石块。

“我的魔法……在你眼中又是怎样的呢？”

一棵巨树轰隆隆地弯下腰，张开几条枯枝向菲力克斯拥了上来。他再次举剑——什么也没碰到，那团枝桠直接从他的身体中间横掠了过去。

又有一棵树上前想要捉住他——而这次不再是虚影了，九股鞭般的枝梢结结实实地抽过他的背，攫住了他的上半身。菲力克斯胸口一哽，咽下口中涌上来的血，奋力往下一凿，树枝化为无数眼球噼里啪啦地掉进草丛。

巨树们统一地抖动无形的叶子，在四面八方哗哗作响，仿佛在嘲笑被它们玩弄在股掌间的渺小对手。

“……很有趣吗？我也有同感，可我现在没有时间浪费在你们身上。”菲力克斯当着巨树们合上双眼，“一起攻过来吧！”

“自不量力！”巨树齐声叫道。枝条接二连三向他脚底铲过来。

这里！菲力克斯顺着枝条跃上了树杈，一手抓起剑尖对准那漏出的一道呼吸疾刺而去。

“——啊！”那棵被刺中的巨树发出一声陌生的惨叫，急急向后退去了。

“不愧是‘北境的孤狼’。请您不要误会，我们对待客人通常是很注重礼节的。”起初的那个声音又从另一个方向传来。

……他想起来了。菲力克斯的长眉压低了。他想起来那血气是什么了。

他推开了“龙血之门”。

而胆敢在菲尔蒂亚点起“龙血之门”毫无疑问只能是——

“‘猎血者’。”他向身侧甩了一下剑，“对科尔娜莉亚的杂碎们……我没什么好说的。”

“对此我深表遗憾。那么……我们只能把你先请出我们的会客厅了！”

“——毕竟。”一击。“——我们。”又是一击。“——还在恭候着更重要的贵宾！”

菲力克斯背后陡然响起一声咯咯的异响，只能将剑往后飞快地一甩，弹开了一条打算偷袭的树枝。与此同时他面前的巨树迈着大步向他俯身压了下来。

他已经没有时间避开了——

“趴下！”

地平线上的夕阳收缩了几下，有什么马上要从那一团扭曲的光晕中挣脱出来。

这是……！

“哧——！”猩红的太阳中激射出一道辉煌的白色火柱。

菲力克斯放下遮住双眼的左手；甚至连幻境都被驱散了，虽然只有短短一瞬——那白热的“太阳”竟然是一尊高处的毕斯卡姆魔炮！

光柱一道接着一道横扫过血红的天地，刚才还不可一世的巨树们畏惧地后退，树冠在在炽烈的光芒中纷然凋落。

那些在地面撞得粉碎的……不是什么树冠，是公馆整个被切下的屋顶。再多坚持一会……菲力克斯伏在地上咬紧牙关，眼前的幻境摇晃的越来越厉害，周围的景物的颜色都流淌了下来。他闻到顶上不断掠过的烈光似乎已经点燃了他的头发。

……结束了！

“龙血之门”的药力终于褪去了。

菲尔蒂亚回到了它原本的模样。

菲力克斯在滚滚尘烟中站了起来。四个披着兜帽黑袍的猎血者已经被毕斯卡姆逼到了街道的另一边，他们警惕地望着高台——毕斯卡姆的背后探出一个矮小的黑影，和他所操纵的神怒般的火焰很不相称。

“这位‘神使’大人，先把你手上的魔杖放下。”黑影专心地摆弄着毕斯卡姆，嘶声说道，“对，做得很好。你指着的不是我，而是毕斯卡姆……我想圣女的神使应该比我更明白这是什么东西。”那个人抬起头，垂落的黑发滑到脸颊两侧，褪色的皮面具上露出两只眼睛，“还有那边的那位……朋友。你也是一样。”

菲力克斯依然举着剑，和猎血者们同时向后退了几步。

“……请问你是哪一位？”一个高大的猎血者彬彬有礼地问道，菲力克斯认出来这就是那一位“乌鸫”。

“我是……”黑影把头转回发言者的那边，“我倒是不介意告诉你们答案，如果你们想要找的人是我的话。可我以为你们正站在……芬迪盖伊德家的大门口，不是吗？”

“你——你这小子怎么会——”

“啊，猜对了。我有的时候会想——为什么从人的嘴里套出真话这么简单呢？大概是因为大多数人都是傻瓜吧。”菲力克斯看着这个猎血者口中的“小子”牢牢地抓着魔炮台的两端——故意摆在台面上的谨慎——这份谨慎丝毫没有妨碍接下来一连串的挖苦，“当然没有这样的傻瓜，也就没有我出场的机会了。迦什温的敌人可比他的朋友多得多，比如，比如说你们。他怎么可能……”黑影咳嗽了两下，坚持把这句话说完，“怎么可能大摇大摆地回来芬迪盖伊德老宅？让我想想，你们该不会连他没有纹章都没搞清楚，就用上了‘龙血之门’吧？”

“……”

“哈。”黑影松开了向着菲力克斯的那只手，夸张地拍了一下额头，“感谢我吧，如果不是我，你们就要度过一个乏味的夜晚了。”

那个人说话同时手指飞快地比划了两下，这是军中专用的手势：快走。

这是军队的人在为他拖延时间？是伏拉鲁达利乌斯的人跟上来了？还是希尔凡……

——快走！那只手拼命摆动着。走！

但他怎么能——！

“那是……”一个猎血者突然颤声大叫，“那是卡希沃夫！他杀了我姐姐！”

她不顾同伴们的阻拦，颤抖的嘴唇中念出一串咒语，一轮暗淡的圆月在卡希沃夫头上的虚空中升起。卡希沃夫又将毕斯卡姆的炮口对准了猎血者们——而后者正一边咒骂着一边七手八脚地举起了魔杖，试图趁混战发生前开启传送阵。

那就是……卡希沃夫？！

“该死！”菲力克斯猛地冲向毕斯卡姆，没发现有一条光箭从侧面就要追上他的背心——

“小心！”希尔凡骑着马疾驰而来，他右手离开了缰绳，五指飞速展开，射出一道赤焰把那光箭截下，星星点点的光斑从菲力克斯眼前飘过。

然而有一团更大的发白的火云在那些光斑后轰然升起——这个本来就有些破破烂烂的毕斯卡姆的上半部分一边旋转一边飞了起来，在半空中爆炸了。

菲力克斯大口喘着气，不敢置信地看着那道冲天的火光。

希尔凡已经顾不上质问菲力克斯为什么一个人跑到了广场，他驱走面前从毕斯卡姆的底座中泄露出来的白烟：“喂！你还好吧……菲力克斯？”

他探出的手抓了一个空。

这家伙——希尔凡扭头冲着身边的扈从大喊：“猎血者呢？”

“都跑了……啊，还，还有一个女人倒在——”

“那你们还不快去！”

“那少爷您呢？”

他当然是要去追那个意气用事的混账了！希尔凡恶狠狠地抹了一把脸，振辔朝那个已经化为一片火海的的毕斯卡姆炮台狂奔而去。

他突然听到斜上方传来一声闷闷的惨叫。

“菲力克斯！”希尔凡不小心吸了一口烟气，咳嗽了两下。

在那边！对了——他赶快唤来烈火烧尽了浮在半空的魔尘。钟楼原来就在他跟前不远处，菲力克斯在钟楼下的屋脊顶端和刚才炮台后的黑影对峙着。

“卡希沃夫”……卡希沃夫。啊，那个卡希沃夫，这个名字像一根针从希尔凡混乱的思维中蹦了出来。

菲力克斯突然上前一步，勾拳打中了卡希沃夫的下巴。卡希沃夫仰面倒在了深青色的瓦片上，双手撑了好几下，艰难地翻了个身，又爬了起来。

那个正在被菲力克斯痛殴的——就是“狂噬的奔雷”卡希沃夫！

据说这位驰骋芙朵拉北境的著名佣兵干过不少拦路抢劫的勾当，但他在那些被伪公国榨干最后一滴血汗的民众中间仍然有一个不错的名声——只要你坐在布雷达德的酒馆里喝一杯，就一定有人跑来告诉你卡希沃夫是反对伪公国政权的“英雄”。而公国的禁令唯一的作用就是让人们以更高的热情提起“卡希沃夫”和他的事迹编成的歌谣和小说。

希尔凡甚至也收藏了一本《卡希沃夫风流录》——这么说来……那卡希沃夫不就是王国的朋友吗？

“菲力克斯！住手！”

但菲力克斯恍若未闻，他的双拳还在一下一下向卡希沃夫殴去。卡希沃夫踉跄地向后躲了几下，想捉住菲力克斯的手腕，结果却被他的手肘毫不留情地击中了胃部。

“呃……”卡希沃夫狼狈地跪了下来。

“这是要……”希尔凡诧异地望着菲力克斯居高临下地解下了腰上其中一把大剑——他常用的那一把——扔给了脚下的佣兵。

“站起来。”菲力克斯抽出了另一把手半剑，那原本是他的礼仪剑，精美绝伦，环状的剑首镶嵌了一粒布里基特红玛瑙，护手和血槽巧妙地交叉成一颗十字金星，

卡希沃夫吐出一口带着血的唾沫，拾起了手边的大剑，摆出了迎击的姿势。奇妙的是，佣兵的脚步似乎比刚才变得更平稳了。

“再来——”菲力克斯的手臂泛起纹章特有的幽蓝光晕。

——好快！

远远观战的希尔凡只看到一道银色的剑刃从高处如惊风般劈下，而这一次卡希沃夫及时抬起了剑，摇摇晃晃地架住了菲力克斯的手半剑。对佣兵来说，这真是一个糟糕透顶的开始：华丽得滑稽的纤细手半剑死死地钳住了那原本完全可以打瘪骑士板甲的双手大剑，而卡希沃夫显然已经用上了上半身全部的气力，但菲力克斯的剑刃仍然以势不可挡之威一点点抵上佣兵的咽喉。

“……”卡希沃夫的筋骨在破烂的黑衣下不堪重负地变形，佣兵像发怒的野兽般拱起颈肩，将剑由下至上扳直，握着剑首的左手霍地一挑，菲力克斯还压在大剑上方的手半剑立刻顺势朝剑尖擦了下去，挤出一道令人牙酸的金属的噪声。

佣兵没有像希尔凡想象中立即抽身后退，反而抓起大剑前端向菲力克斯一递，刺空后立刻又逼近一个身位挥下第二剑。宽而平的钢刃在月下反射出雪一样的寒芒，那不输光箭的夺目刺击让希尔凡忍不住眨了一下眼，但他马上睁大眼睛，捕捉到菲力克斯向后一跃——以毫厘之差避开了大剑强劲的弧轨。

被卡希沃夫那一剑劈破的瓦片簌簌地掉了下来，砸在希尔凡的脚边。他不禁抓紧了缰绳，引得身下的马向后退了一步。

卡希沃夫立刻重整攻势，每一剑之间的间隔越来愈短。希尔凡甚至还没想清楚上一招怎么反制，下一招就又攻了过来。佣兵愈战愈勇，那矮小的躯体似乎永不餍足地汲取着虚空中的力量。

——就像是神话中生机永不绝的纳巴泰英雄。

菲力克斯一步步退到了钟楼的脚下，此时他终于找准了反攻的空档，一个呼吸之内从各个方位向卡希沃夫斩下数剑。“流星”，一般骑士根本无法在实战中驾驭的剑技——如果不够快就会在击出下一剑之前被对手打中——当然菲力克斯从不会给他的对手这样的机会。然而这发骤雨般的连击却全部被卡希沃夫正面接下。

两剑弹开又相撞，激起了一团又一团殷红的铁块在锻锤中喷出的那般令人目不暇接的火星。

卡希沃夫需要思考吗？他需要哪怕一瞬间的应变时间吗？希尔凡他自己并不是剑术的专家，然而他至少看得出卡希沃夫身材矮小，接下“流星”时又刚好位于低处，但佣兵在这险中之险跨出去的每一步都准得出奇。

卡希沃夫双手侧举起了大剑，向前扑了上去——希尔凡张口结舌，几乎喊了出来——下一瞬间佣兵也对菲力克斯使出了“流星”！

这些出了名的佣兵说穿了只是开出了价码的骑士罢了，他们的招数也无外乎就是这些——卡希沃夫想必也是一样。

但……太像了。

佣兵的一招一式都是那么像菲力克斯……简直就像他的影子。

啊，他不止是指“流星”。卡希沃夫压紧了菲力克斯的剑，同时猝不及防地提起右脚踩向他的膝窝；佣兵差点就要得逞了，如果不是菲力克斯矫捷地后跨一步的话。没错，希尔凡在心里点了点头，他指的是这个……和菲力克斯一模一样，抓住一切机会，伸长了身体的每一部分攻向面前的对手。

把自己作为剑的剑术。

这个卡希沃夫……究竟是什么人？

太荒谬了。不过有一点倒是毋庸置疑的：好不容易和势均力敌的劲敌交上了手的菲力克斯……恐怕要打上一整夜吧。但桌上还有没喝完的酒在等着他呢。希尔凡故作轻松地想着，但他的手慢慢伸向了腰际的捕兽网。

此时卡希沃夫反而也向后一跃而起，当希尔凡再抬起头的时候早已看不见佣兵的踪影。

“铛——！”钟声在众人头顶荡了开来。

他只见菲力克斯飞快地转身，双手横举直剑迎上，下一瞬那大剑就如一头恶兽猛然斩落，在剑刃上砍出一道飞溅四散的火花。

就是这样！来吧！

菲力克斯全身肌肉在巨大的压力下曲张隆起，由双腕至脊背点燃一阵剧烈的痛楚。他直视着对方从面罩下露出的双眼，那对汗水下炽金的眼眸像是两团阿利尔的熔浆；而自己刚才沉入腹腔的心脏马上要从喉口跳出，他的热血正源源泵入四肢百骸，全身迟滞的关节都在高昂的战意中生长。

他的身体活过来了。

“喝……啊！”这次蓝光从脚到头燃了上来，菲力克斯渡鸦羽毛般泛着青光的长发向上直冲而起，就连发梢都好像刹那间扩张进了纹章发动带起的烈风之中，卡希沃夫的大剑顿时被逼了回去，最后发出一声脆响，在半空中崩断了。

失去了平衡的卡希沃夫一下子向后倒去，整个人重重地砸在了瓦片上。而菲力克斯的剑尖已经指上了佣兵的心脏。

“喂！你这个疯子——住手！”

菲力克斯终于听见了希尔凡的大喝，但他只是瞟了希尔凡一眼，视线又回到了卡希沃夫身上。希尔凡紧张地看着那剑微微上移，向下一挥，俐落地把佣兵的皮面罩从正中斩作两半。

半圆的面罩滑落在佣兵的颈边，在粘着稻草的黝黑的短发上摇晃了几下。现在希尔凡能看到了——一张白得惊人的脸，让人想起从不见天日的腐土中伸出的纤细白毒伞。拥有这样一张脸的卡希沃夫甚至在法嘉斯贵族中都可以称得上美丽，也难怪她要遮——

等等，他刚才是不是说了“她”？希尔凡的思维停滞了一下。

卡希沃夫竟然是女人？

“怎么了，才过了六……不，七年，你在贝纳维希尔学到的那些技艺……就已经全部忘了吗？”菲力克斯开口了，“卡希沃夫。”

“……”

“不……”菲力克斯放低了冷峻的声线，“我应该叫你——”

他对黑影说出了另一个名字。


	3. 序章之一 - 高塔之上的囚犯（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 克勒特：伊塔以南的内陆湖泊。

“这是什么？魔法师吗？”

希尔凡招手让菲力克斯赶紧过来，脸上露出孩子气的兴奋表情，完全看不出他其实比菲力克斯还要年长了两岁。

“是斯灵的魔法师吗？……不，斯灵人不长这样。看起来有点像同盟那边的人，不过同盟的人冬天来这里干什么……”希尔凡蹲在陷阱旁边，“菲力克斯，你觉得这孩子是什么人？”

“不知道。”菲力克斯蹙眉打断他。不管她是什么人，都和他们无关。

他们这次冬猎的运气算是不错，直接撞上了洛弗的大狼群，跟踪着它们从雪原一路追到了伊塔猎场以南的的克勒特冰湖。整整四天。如果不是希尔凡一定要猎到头狼，菲力克斯早就放弃了。

但希尔凡这次的热情异常高涨，他坚持狼群里有一匹释放了微弱的魔法反应。他也不知道暗中计划了多久，竟然成功偷出了戈迪耶边境伯爵的水晶罗盘。这种魔道具主要用于占断敌军魔法师的所在，当然一般不会像这个罗盘这么……奢侈。

二人刚刚会合，希尔凡就马上就把罗盘拿出来对菲力克斯炫耀了一回。菲力克斯怀疑地看着这块挤满符咒阳刻的巨大冰霜水晶：“这个是用来检查人类魔法波动的，你确定野兽也可以吗？”

希尔凡一脸自信：“放心吧。罗德里古叔叔教过我，这种有古老传承的兽群，领袖一般会有一些魔兽的血统。说起来，殿下的诞辰就快到了，你什么都没有准备真的好吗？不想送给他一个惊喜吗？”

“……不想。”

如果菲力克斯有一张名单一个个列出他最不想送生日礼物的人，第一名是他父亲，第二名就是帝弥托利。希尔凡不会不知道。菲力克斯猜想，希尔凡应该是在父亲的授意下故意这么说的。

但菲力克斯没有戳穿他。他也不想扫希尔凡的兴。希尔凡拉着他出猎，又不准他告诉英谷莉特，无非因为再过两节就是英谷莉特的生日。希尔凡在地图上密密麻麻地标注出了山猫、狼獾和熊的巢穴，但终极目标当然是洛弗狼王——和它整幅的雪白毛皮。

当然希尔凡完全是在自说自话，反正菲力克斯没办法想象英古利特会喜欢这种夸张到可怕的皮草。

希尔凡这家伙以为英谷莉特是什么人？四十岁的王都贵妇吗？

菲力克斯不是没有试着说服他，但希尔凡这个白痴就是不肯相信英谷莉特会更想要一顿大餐，或者插图版《卢古与跛子骑士》。

菲力克斯倒是没有一走了之。他甚至一反常态地照希尔凡的计划尽可能地多带了人手。他心里也隐隐期待着戈迪耶的罗盘能带他们找出洛弗雪狼的头狼，这对于芙朵拉北方所有的猎手来说，都绝对是一个不小的诱惑。

然后呢？

他阴沉地看着陷阱里被铐住左脚的小女孩，只想往还在喋喋不休的希尔凡脸上狠狠揍一拳。

长途奔袭的中途，他们尝试过用自己做诱饵，狼群没有上钩，最后只在森林边猎到了几头掉队的老狼。直到今晨，他们终于趁狼群疲于奔命时，分别带着两队近卫把它们逼进了一片陡崖脚下的橡树林。一道白色的影子突围而出，几个技艺高超的戈迪耶弓箭手不顾可能损伤猎物的皮革，立刻向它头上连射了数箭，他们追上去，却只在雪堆上捡到一只粗糙的皮帽，样式有点像修女衬在帽子下的头巾，但更长一些，是用几块带毛的白兔皮拼在一起缝制的。

那时候菲力克斯已经觉得有些不妥，但希尔凡催促他把目标往陷阱的方向驱赶：“菲力克斯，你还在想什么？罗盘已经动了！那匹离群的就是头狼！”

菲力克斯正想反驳他头狼是不会这么轻易就脱离狼群的，希尔凡已经驾着马跑远了。他也只能跟上去。希尔凡没有什么猎狼的经验，他匆忙中设的那些圈套狡猾的狼轻易就能绕开。退一万步说，如果真的是头狼，不，如果真的有任何一匹洛弗雪狼中了陷阱，等他们赶到的时候，它十有八九已经断腿逃生了。

菲力克斯不怕无功而返，打猎来说这是常有的事。但他们两个偏偏在这么多双眼睛底下把一个人类赶进了陷阱……

太糟了。菲力克斯努力忍住把希尔凡也踢下陷阱的冲动。

“奇怪，明明指向的就是这里，难道洛弗的头狼真的是她？”希尔凡在陷阱周围绕了一圈，摆弄了一阵罗盘，还是不得其解。

他捡了一根树枝，往小女孩戳了戳：“喂，你是谁？为什么和狼呆在一起？老实说我就放了你。”

小女孩缩起头，躲过了树枝。她衣衫褴褛，但好歹穿着像是上衣和裤子的东西，之前捡到的兔皮帽子应该也是她的。作为戈迪耶出身的贵族，希尔凡跟这些生活在北境边陲的的领民也打过不少交道。北方和斯灵的私市交易屡禁不止，因为对于穷人来说，比起干犯国法，更重要的是不在漫长的冬季饿死或者冻死。这些人就是穷到了这种地步。最贫苦的那些只能在冬天缩在家里——如果他们有家的话——因为他们连能勉强穿出家门的衣服都没有，特别是女人。所以他对女孩的穿着也没太在意。

这孩子可能是附近猎户或者牧民的女儿吧。

希尔饭又仔细地端详了这个女孩一番，女孩发现了他在盯着她，警惕地望了过来，对他龇起两排尖牙。

牙齿的形状有点奇怪。他的视线滑过女孩的面庞。脸倒是还挺可爱的，但是这个身材看上去……嗯，最多十二三岁吧。

她浓黑的长发闪着光泽，鬓角的头发用皮绳简单地束成两个辫子，之前被兔毛帽子遮住了。从污垢下裸露出来的皮肤像大多数北方人一样乳白。眼睛则是金黄色的。这样的眸色在法嘉斯确实很少见。

这个眼神……

希尔凡摸了摸下颌，如果她的眼睛颜色再深一些，倒是有点像……

“喂！菲力克斯！”

菲力克斯已经走开了，在一旁调整鞍具，几天不间断的疾进中，马的肩胛已经磨出了血痕。

他一脸不愉快地转过来。希尔凡看到他的脸色，把已经到嘴边的话咽了下去。

什么这个小女孩长得很像小时候的你啊……是不是你流落民间的妹妹啊……罗德里古叔叔真的没有在外面乱来吗……之类的。

他吞了吞口水，问道：“那个，菲力克斯，你觉得我们现在要怎么办？”

“……什么？”菲力克斯走近一看，狠狠剜了他一眼：“你还在等什么？还不快点把她放了！”

“这个嘛……”希尔凡有点犹豫，“老头的罗盘不会弄错。如果她仅仅是有魔力也就罢了……”他移开手指，“你看这条指针，起码和我家那个没用的天气术士差不多长。”

“……”

“还有，这孩子看上去真的很奇怪。普通人被我们两个追了那么久，起码应该表现出一——点点不安吧。”希尔凡对小女孩做了一个鬼脸，“最重要的是，她刚才是从狼群里逃出来的，你不是也看到了吗？你难道觉得这个人还不够可疑吗？”

“所以？”

“所以，是不是，应该……把她带回去……调查一下……呢？”希尔凡的话音越来越弱。

“……又来了。”菲力克斯克制地闭上眼睛，但拳头已经握紧了，“希尔凡，我真的很好奇，你的脑子有没有一秒钟考虑过除了女人之外的东西？”

“女人？”希尔凡睁大双眼，手里的树枝指着小女孩，痛心地问，“菲力克斯，在你的心中我就是这么禽兽不如吗？”

“哈，谁知道呢？”

“作为戈迪耶的继承人，我偶尔也会关心一下领地安全的好吗？”

阿卡丽娅又往两人远处坐了坐。在他们到达之前，她试过摆脱脚上的镣铐，但没有成功。她不是没有见过这种简单的陷阱，一般是在大群野兽的必经之路上提前挖好土坑，坑口嵌着夹子之类的东西。这个东西对狼没有用。但如果真的被陷阱夹住，再想要逃走，就必须把被夹住的一条腿咬断。

她低着头，表情漠然，专心听着面前两个人类说话。

他们在说通用语，好像在说放走，狼，回去，戈迪耶之类的。他们说的每一个字，甚至呼吸、换气，阿卡丽娅都听得清清楚楚，但只听懂了这几个字。她会说北方方言，但基本不会通用语，在这一点上她其实和一般领民也没什么区别。

阿卡丽娅估计狼群已经走远了。她是故意踩进陷阱的，只是想为狼群争取到一点时间，哪怕一点点也好。

她之前潜入这些人的营地，看到那个红头发的人拿着这块圆形的东西，表面有一个椭圆的光点指着她藏身的灌木丛闪烁。

她的身体立刻感应到了自己和这个光点之间的联系。

他们是来抓她的。她小心地回到狼群，什么都没有对乌尔瓦说。

乌尔瓦一定会带着她逃走，所以她绝对不能跟乌尔瓦透露她看到了什么。和之前遇到的猎人不一样，这两个人类一看就很厉害，特别是那个黑头发的人。他们还带着很多也很厉害的手下，一直缀在它们后面。乌尔瓦也察觉到了，不断催促狼群往东南方的深山奔跑，已经连续几天没有进食和休息了。还有几个年长而虚弱的同伴被抛下，再也没有跟上。

阿卡丽娅的双眼里一下子蓄满泪水。她一点也不后悔那时从地穴中跳出来把这群人引开。

乌尔瓦现在怎么样了呢？她突然非常担心养母。乌尔瓦从教会把她带回狼群已经九年了。她知道自己和别的狼有些不一样，狼群里不喜欢她的狼占多数，但乌尔瓦总是维护她。

乌尔瓦……

阿卡丽娅在肩头蹭了蹭快被结冰的眼泪黏在一起的眼睛。她的样子长得像人，所以她猜这两个人类应该不会马上杀掉她。他们最好在这里就放了她。如果他们决定要把她带走，她也有把握在途中脱身。

希尔凡抓了抓几天没打理的头发：“我想好了，我要把她带回戈迪耶。不过这里其实离贾拉提雅还比较近，不如……”

“又要英谷莉特来替你收拾残局吗？”菲力克斯长长呼出一口气，警告他，“希尔凡，你给我适可而止。”

“好好好，我知道错了。”希尔凡连忙摆摆手。

他哪里知道错了？！

菲力克斯对自己马队后拖着的囚笼怒目而视。如果希尔凡知道错了，这又是什么？

他又回想起希尔凡那张可恶的脸：“菲力克斯，老头突然派人来跟我说，领地周围的那几座村庄又被山贼袭击了，已经是今年第二波匪潮了。话说这也太早了吧，他们秋天抢了那么多粮食就吃完了吗——总之，他让我立刻、马上回戈迪耶。还有那个罗盘也……哎，没想到他对罗盘也用了定位魔法。我这次可能死定了。”

“所以呢？我听到了。”菲力克斯莫名其妙，“嗯，你就赶快回去吧。”

希尔凡可怜地望着他，菲力克斯心里涌上一股不祥的预感。

“所以啊……就是那个小女孩啊，那个，可不可以在伏拉鲁达里乌斯，稍微寄存几天？”

“寄存？”菲力克斯不可置信地看着他，“你在开什么玩笑？你要把这个放在我家？”

他的手指向一个一人高的铁囚笼，这种可拆卸的笼子是专门用来收容大型猎物的，但现在里面关着那个他们在克勒特捉到的女孩。

“毕竟我全速赶回去的话，也带不上她啊！”希尔凡两手一摊，“放心吧，我一定会回来接她的，我还要靠她将功赎罪……你就直接跟罗德里古叔叔说这是我抓的人就好了，他肯定不会怪你的。”

你抓的人……说得倒轻松！

“拜托了菲力克斯，下次来你家，我一定会介绍洛贝伯爵的孙女……啊不，我一定会双手奉上最稀有的武具，”希尔凡咬咬牙，“十五把里岗的鎏金刺剑，你上次来的时候不是还爱不释手，不知道选哪把吗？全部是你的了！外加一把阿鲁比聂狮首笼手剑，可惜啊，这个本来是打算送给殿下的。哪怕是破裂之枪，我也可以给你摸……不，借你看一下。”

“谁说要看了！”

希尔凡走了，戈迪耶骑兵队的背影在茫茫的雪地中化为几个小点，最后消失在地平线上。菲力克斯在原地转了几圈，马蹄焦躁地在雪里踩了踩，最终命令近卫换下其中一匹马的马具，把囚车的车钩挂在马后。

他不可能就这样回到伏拉鲁达里乌斯城堡，父亲那些属官马上就会知道发生了什么，那么就等于父亲也知道了，他还不想给自己找这种程度的麻烦。

菲力克斯打算先沿着大路向北走一段路程，然后再向东走。离克特勒湖差不多一日夜的路程外，有一处近海的庄园——贝纳维希尔，和伊塔领接壤。贝纳维希尔曾经是法嘉斯王的别苑，因为实在地处偏远就赐给了某一任伊塔大公，后来又被另一任大公转赠给了当时的伏拉鲁达里乌斯公爵。那里距离猎场倒是很近，领主冬猎时常常会在那里停留。

原本最喜欢打猎的就是古廉，自从古廉不在了之后，父亲和他已经很少去伊塔那么远的地方狩猎了。当然必要的守卫和仆从还是驻留在那里。

如果不是因为希尔凡这家伙，他也不会想起来那个地方。

菲力克斯的计划很简单：先把女孩安置在贝纳维希尔庄园，之后他就可以直接回城堡。虽然现在贝纳维希尔只算是一座普通的宅邸，但外部还保留着先王修建的塔楼和带箭垛的幕墙，仅仅是扣押一个人的话，应该还算是万无一失。

现在罗德里古公爵还在王都，直到圣堂落成日乃至星辰节结束应该都不会回来，在那之前让希尔凡赶紧把人接走还来得及。

……大概来得及吧。菲力克斯恼火地想。

至于希尔凡去贝纳维希尔的路程是去伏拉鲁达里乌斯城堡的两倍，就不是他关心的内容了。

这条通往贝纳维希尔的道路由于很少使用，秋季后没有重新夯实，此时积雪虽然不厚，但雪下布满了砾石和坑洞。在这样的路上骑马必须多加小心，而且马队还拖着一架囚车，因而行进的速度比来时放慢了许多，一天一夜的路程大概需要走两天一夜。

囚车里的女孩穿得很单薄，菲力克斯让仆从隔着笼子扔给她几件给马匹御寒的羊皮裘。至于食水，他觉得把她饿上一两天也不是个坏主意，虚弱的俘虏才更好控制。

虽然希尔凡这个人完全不可靠，但他这次相信希尔凡的判断。这个女孩身上能观测到强得异常的魔力；与野兽同行而不受伤害，说明她可能还掌握了一定程度的暗魔法。这就足够证明她并不是一个普通领民。

她到底是什么人？

几阵烈风直直地吹过菲力克斯的身侧，他回头看了看天边一线厚密的阴云，命令全员加快步伐，希望在乌云追上他们之前可以赶到庄园。

* * *

小红的对话写起来异常顺滑（


	4. 前日谈二 - 纹章

“又下雪了。”菲力克斯身后的年轻骑兵伸手捉住一片雪花，忧心忡忡地说，“真是的，希望女神保佑洛弗，今年别再这么冷了。”

他的同伴附和道：“我老家的收成也不太好，这几年的冬天来得越来越早了。”

“还有斯灵人，如果北海又像去年一样结冰，就没有什么能挡住这些野蛮人了。唉，这么说起来戈迪耶边境伯爵也真是不好过。”

近卫喁喁的交谈飘过菲力克斯的耳边。他目不斜视，但其实也在漫不经心地听着。他们走得太慢，而这段旅途实在是有点乏味。

菲力克斯一行人不知道的是，二百年一遇的暴风雪早已降临在法嘉斯。一周以前，飓风已经摧毁了达斯卡的港口，从海床掀起冰冷的盐水，淹没了格雷曼和布雷达德的离岛牧场。王国西部已经陷入一片混乱。冰雪妖精尤里嘉放出了她的格里芬，它们冒着寒气的长舌舔舐着塔尔丁，顺着狂暴的风眼由西向东一路肆虐，堪堪掠过王畿南部，已经抵达了伊塔和洛弗平原的边缘。

身在菲尔蒂亚的罗德里古公爵已经向领地各处城堡和庄园派出了信使，他自己仍然留在王都。公爵此时动身返回可能太迟了，但他不需要担心菲力克斯。只要菲力克斯还在伏拉鲁达里乌斯城堡，那他就是安全的。

罗德里古完全没想到，菲力克斯已经到达东海岸的贝纳维希尔庄园，那里离城堡有整整十到十五天的路程。虽然派往庄园的的信使只要再换一次马疾驰一天就能遇上菲力克斯，然而暴风雪追上了他，把他困在了驿站。

菲力克斯远远望见贝纳维希尔塔楼的尖顶。他转身远眺身后越来越阴沉的天色，一点莫名的焦虑像沼泽里的水泡，从他心底缓缓升起来。

和菲力克斯一样，阿卡丽娅也在期待着抵达目的地。她蛰伏在一堆兽皮和布料下面，两天没有进食或饮水让她有一些虚弱。即使在降魔日，她可以发挥完全的力量，她也无法破坏铁制的锁链和笼子。

她不仅一次在人类的集市看到过和这个差不多的笼子，商人用这种笼子运送猛兽和奴隶。现在关在笼子里的是她，不知道这些人要把她卖到哪里去。阿卡丽娅知道他们前进的方向是东方，那里的海湾旁市镇群立，阿卡丽娅平时不太情愿那个地方。但她现在只希望这些人走快点，心里踌躇满志。那个黑头发的人类很强，但只要被卖给下一个人，她说不定就可以逃走了。

她完全没想到旅途的终点是一座要塞。

“菲力克斯少爷。”近卫长上前一步，“庄园卫兵已经放下吊桥。”东海岸气候较内陆温和，护城河十二月还没有完全结冰。

“我知道了。”

“那么那个……”近卫长又示意了一下囚笼。

菲力克斯掉转马头，“麦卡埃拉尔卿，雷伊德卿。”他叫来了两个近卫，“把她关进塔楼的地窖。尽量不要让庄园的人发现。”

“是。”

他重新转向近卫长：“你，现在去找……阿德琳？阿德里亚娜？让她带上暗室的钥匙，来书房见我。”

“是。菲力克斯少爷。”

虽然最合理的怀疑是那个女孩身上寄宿着纹章，但伏拉鲁达里乌斯测试纹章的阵图只有一个，这唯一一个阵图毫无疑问设在城堡。这处建在野兽和魔兽的乐园中央的庄园收藏着另一个用处相似的魔道具。

“它的作用是……”虽然他们那时已经来贝纳维希尔不止一次，但这是罗德里古第一次对古廉和菲力克斯展示这个像取血锥一样的古怪银器，“不然你们先猜一下？虽然一定猜不出来。”

两个一高一矮、但神情同样冷漠的男孩看着他，默不作声。罗德里古尴尬地摸摸唇髭：“哈哈，你们有听说过可以变成人形的魔兽吗？”

“魔兽？变成人形？”古廉开口问道。

“是啊，虽然只是传说而已。”罗德里古指腹滑过已经失去光泽的银锥，“在圣者塞罗斯还没有降临尘世和威廉大帝携手建立阿德剌斯忒亚的时代，人类、龙以及魔兽在芙朵拉的大地共存。那时的魔兽比起现在拥有更强大的神力，神力杰出的魔兽甚至可以变成人类的模样。”

“……”

“那些魔兽曾经肆虐洛弗平原，包括我们现在站的这里。无论是领主还是他们的臣民都深受其害。而这种名叫‘兽之锥’的简陋魔道具，就是当时识别站在你面前的是人类还是魔兽的唯一方法。”罗德里古示意他们看锥顶镶嵌在银托中的透明宝石，“如果吸入人类的血，这一粒宝珠就会短暂地变成红色，而吸入其他液体则不会有任何变化。”

“那又怎么样？”菲力克斯觉得很无聊，“无论是兽形还是人形的魔兽，只要人类能够打败它们就好了。”

“菲力克斯，”罗德里古摇头，“有了化成人形的能力，也就意味着魔兽能更加随心所欲地行动，它们中特别有智慧的甚至可以将人类玩弄在股掌之上，挑起更大的争端。不过当它们变成人的时候也更为虚弱。如果在验血之后能够马上行动，也更容易将它们杀死或者擒获。”

“当然了，”公爵的目光凝固在银锥上，仿佛透过它看到了那个已然尘封在古卷中的时代，“越是强大的血脉越容易衰退，可以化为人形的几支魔兽种群本来就不兴盛，自从教会建立之后迅速地消亡了，芙朵拉已经一千多年没有关于它们的记载。”

菲力克斯记得自己不耐烦地打断了父亲：“……什么啊，已经消失的魔兽，即使了解了又有什么意义？古廉，我们走，不是说好今天要一起训练吗……”

“消失了……是吗。”菲力克斯从回忆中醒来，坐在床前无意识地把玩着兽之锥。

他已经亲自测试过那个女孩了。屏退近卫之后，他用银锥刺破了她的手指。血滴没有淌下来，也没有在阴冷的空气中冻结，而是沿着锥体凹陷的纹路迟缓地爬上顶端。

菲力克斯有点感兴趣地看着女孩终于从顺从——不，不如说是对外界毫无反应——变得惊慌失措。取血完毕后，她不断挤压着银锥造成的伤口，又偷偷观察着他，好像在试图弄清楚刚才发生了什么。

她自然也察觉到菲力克斯的右手始终搭在腰间的剑柄上，从这个角度，他只要一抽剑立刻就能切断她的咽喉。

菲力克斯将注意从女孩身上移开，专注地察看着锥顶上的宝珠。地窖的天窗漏下微光，剔透的石体本来没有太大的变化，但随着时间点滴流逝，宝珠逐渐染上了血丝，最后一整粒都变了色。虽然不是红宝石般纯正而饱和的色泽，但确实是红色。

不会有错的，她是人类。

菲力克斯也觉得自己之前的想法很可笑，但他确实有一种直觉，所有的怀疑指向一个看似荒谬的答案。这可能是真的，已经在芙朵拉销声匿迹的太古魔兽，现在就在伏拉鲁达里乌斯的庄园里。

他当时心里甚至有一丝亢奋。也不知道在亢奋些什么，菲力克斯唾弃地想。真是的，这和希尔凡妄想用那种傻瓜都会做的陷阱捉到狼王有什么区别。

所以一切又回到了起点：那个女孩寄宿着纹章。虽然是什么纹章还暂时没办法知道。

……在给希尔凡的信里就这么写吧。反正无论阿尔兰怎么问，那个女孩一句话都不说，不知道她的生身父母是谁的话，的确有点难办。他还从来没有听说过哪个家族的女儿走失，私生女的话，倒是说得通。

菲力克斯在心里嗤笑了一声。如果真的是私生女——放任一个很有可能继承了大纹章的私生女在外游荡，这样的贵族还真是奢侈啊。

她也有可能是平民的后裔，这种奇迹并不是不存在。两个无纹章者生下有纹章的后代，是最大的幸运，也可以是最大的不幸。

总之，先把她交给希尔凡。那以后无论戈迪耶家要把她送到教会的育婴堂，还是收养她，都不是他应该插手的事。

* * *

阿卡丽娅踩着凳子，踮起脚尖，两眼贴在门上镶嵌的观察窗栅，看着菲力克斯挺拔的身影走出房门消失在走廊尽头。

来到了这个要塞，她先是被塞进了一个地洞，然后又被一只大手提在半空中穿过像迷雾森林一般的回廊和楼梯，被关进了现在这个房间。这里和她记忆中在育婴堂的住所看上去很像，但是除了床和桌椅以外，还摆着很多她认不出来的东西。

每天都有人在这条走廊里来来去去的，这么大的房子，一定住着很多很多的人。几十个？几百个？那岂不是和一支军队差不多了？阿卡丽娅从没有见过那么多人类，只是从房间的数量这么判断。

带她从克勒特到这里的其中一个男人会说北方方言，一直是这个人守着她。他说自己叫阿尔兰。

阿尔兰虽然不准她出房门，但她可以感觉到他对她没有恶意。他还会跟她聊天，虽然只是他单方面在说话。只有一次，阿卡丽娅在阿尔兰送饭时叫住了他问道：“那个黑头发的人，是谁？”

“谁？”阿尔兰想了想，反应了过来，“啊，我知道了。你不可以叫他‘黑头发的人’，要叫他菲力克斯少爷。”

菲力克斯。阿卡丽娅暗暗记住这个名字。但少爷是什么？是和老爷差不多的东西吗？

阿尔兰看她又没有了反应，对她和蔼地咧嘴一笑。他本身不是一个善于言辞的人，把炖菜留在桌面上，就轻轻合上门出去了。

阿卡丽娅除了养精蓄锐以外的时间都在努力观察着门外的情形。大多数人都只是步履匆匆地从她门前经过，除了几乎住在门口的阿尔兰，这条走廊只有菲力克斯在另一端占据了一个房间。每天午饭之后，菲力克斯都会从他的房间出来，经过她面前，听楼梯声音应该是往下离开了，直到天黑才会回来。也不知道去了哪里。

阿卡丽娅还有另一个重要的发现：菲力克斯虽然看上去非常年轻——对人类来说，就是没有胡子的意思——但在这么多人中间，他的地位仍然很高，至少比阿尔兰高。阿尔兰每次去他的房间，都只是呆一小会，然后躬身倒退着出来。

阿卡丽娅摸摸指尖，那天被扎了一下之后，对她的看管就放松了许多，她的手镣脚镣不见了，在门口往外看也没有谁来阻止。她曾经在阿尔兰打盹时试了试，门很轻易就从里面打开了。

阿卡丽娅又跑去窗边。木窗被钉死了。荒野的狂风像一匹疯马不断撞在窗上，窗板不堪重负地吱嘎作响。她从窗底向外窥视，还是只看得到一片模糊的白色，风雪把万物混沌地搅成了一团。

暴风雪来了，阿卡丽娅有点丧气地想。她出不去，所以那些人类才没有锁着她。

但阿卡丽娅不能坐以待毙。来这里的路上，她趁人不注意沿途留下了记号，但暴风雪一定把所有的线索包括辙痕、脚印和气味都吹散了。乌尔瓦找不到她，她必须想办法自己逃出去。

比起她所熟悉的猎户、牧民或者农夫，这些人住的房子简直太好了，就连关押她的这个牢房，都和一间普通的茅屋差不多大，日夜都很温暖，还摆满了各种小东西，阿卡丽娅闻了闻，有一些是铁的，有一些是铜甚至银的。阿卡丽娅猜这些人可能是商人，或者是乌尔瓦说的“贵族老爷”。雅克琳修女提到过这个词，但她是跟着乌尔瓦之后才真的和这种人打上了交道——某种意义上。一年到头都有不少组成小队的猎人来洛弗扫荡，乌尔瓦告诫她离他们远一些，那些都是贵族老爷请来的芙朵拉最厉害的老手。

不过怎么贵族老爷自己也这么厉害？阿卡丽娅脑海里突然出现了菲力克斯那对深红色的眼睛，打了一个冷颤。

不管他们是什么人，可能并不会这么简单地把她当作奴隶卖掉。阿卡丽娅回想着那个银质的尖尖的东西，沉下脸来。她有别的用途，而她一点也不想知道那个用途是什么。暴风雪减弱之前，她都还有机会，现在只有阿尔兰和另外一个人轮流看着她，雪停了她可能就会被转移到守备更森严的地方。

* * *

自从阿尔兰报告“那个女孩”会说北方方言之后，菲力克斯就让阿尔兰负责看管她。而在被暴风雪困在庄园的第四天清晨，还没有等阿尔兰进来，庄园的女管家、骑士奥古斯特的妻子阿德里亚娜就抢先一步踏入书房。

阿尔兰在女管家的逼视下吞吞吐吐地禀报，昨夜在他和帕斯利在换班的时候，那个女孩偷偷从仆人房溜了出来，他们立刻追了上去，但直到一小时之后，她才在同一层的走廊被女仆长抓住。

“‘这样不是很好吗？’ ‘那孩子看上去还那么小，对贵族的生活感到好奇也是很正常的事。’”女管家刻薄地一笑，“雷伊德大人，如果你以为我会这么说，那你就错了。”

她从面红耳赤的阿尔兰转向菲力克斯，严厉地说：“菲力克斯少爷，我完全理解，这个年纪的孩子可能会比较难以管束，但您是伏拉鲁达里乌斯家的继承人，维护家族的体面不仅是我们的、也是您的责任。如果照我说的话——”

菲力克斯不悦地打断她：“阿德里亚娜，我以为我不需要重复第二遍，她是希尔凡的客人。我认为我对她已经管得太多了。”

“菲力克斯少爷，”阿德里亚娜没有丝毫退让，“不论怎么说，放任一个平民在伏拉鲁达里乌斯的公馆中游荡，您不会觉得太有失贵族的尊严吗？”

“……贵族的尊严吗。”菲力克斯盯着女管家布满皱纹的面庞，最终没有说出什么难听的话，“抱歉，阿德里亚娜，你可以退下了。”

阿德里亚娜叹了一口气，她看着长大的菲力克斯少爷已经变了，变得……

如果古廉少爷还在的话……

她生硬地唤道：“玛丽。”

一个高大健壮的仆妇走了进来，手里钳着“那个女孩”，她面色恭敬，但一双铁臂死死锁住女孩瘦弱的胸口和腰部，女孩在她强壮的臂弯里徒劳地拼命扭动踢打。

阿德里亚娜说：“我本打算让您亲眼看看她的顽劣。既然您已经了解的话，那就请您——”

她话音未落，阿卡丽娅突然找到机会，在仆妇的小臂上狠狠咬了下去，那妇人大叫一声，松开了手。阿卡丽娅看准了这一瞬间的空档，溜出仆妇的怀抱，但她没有选择向门外跑，而是朝在书桌后坐着的菲力克斯猛地扑上去。

刚才她假装挣扎的时候就发现了，今天的菲力克斯手边没有武器。

如果她无法靠自己逃走，那就抓住他们中地位最高的菲力克斯，让他或者其他人带她离开这个要塞——如果可以趁这个机会抓到他，她就赢了！

就是现在！

阿卡丽娅尽力伸长她的手臂，收起的利爪在此刻倏然弹出。她的身周涌现出刺目的银色光辉。

阿德里亚娜睁大了眼睛：“纹……章？”

在女孩碰到他之前，菲力克斯闪电般伸出右臂，抓住女孩的额发，往书桌上无情地一掼。她的头骨狠狠撞进了胡桃木的桌面，书桌夸张地发出“砰”的一声闷响，震落了放在桌缘的锡瓶和锡杯，瓶底的冷水在地毯上画出一条长长的湿痕，

一切发生在电光火石之间，在场的众人都目瞪口呆。阿德里亚娜首先反应过来，双手捂住心口，嘴唇颤抖地无声祈祷。阿尔兰则是一脸崇敬地望着菲力克斯。

有勇无谋，而且手太短了。菲力克斯居高临下地按着女孩的头，她双手撑着桌面，艰难地转过脸来，头皮和前额渗出细小的血珠，一只眼睛满含恐惧地盯着他。

他随即一把提起女孩的后领，把她交给了阿尔兰：“带她去包扎。放心，她不会有事的。”后面一句是对阿德里亚娜说的。

阿德里亚娜毕竟是骑士的妻子，几个深呼吸就从惊吓中恢复了过来。她小心翼翼地看了看还留着一个印子的书桌：“菲力克斯少爷，刚才我似乎看到，那个孩子发动了纹章……”

“啊，你没有看错。”菲力克斯满意地从她的声音中听到了服从，“虽然还没有进行正式的测试，但没有意外的话，她应该是某个纹章的继承者。”

阿德里亚娜的眼神变得热切起来。原来如此，难怪戈迪耶会……如果伏拉鲁达里乌斯可以从戈迪耶手里留下这个孩子……

“阿德里亚娜，你可以退下了。”

女管家鞠了一躬，恭敬地退出了房门。

贵族的尊严？菲力克斯用余光看着阿德里亚娜的身影，从女仆的托盘中接过一块湿布，擦干净刚才制服女孩的右手。

他将右手举到面前，握紧拳头，又张开。这只手修长有力，指节突出，因为常年握剑手掌布满了半透明的厚茧。他稍微驱动了一下潜藏在血脉的能力，指尖冒出一点蓝色的荧光。

可能这才是法嘉斯贵族的尊严……吧。

* * *

“在你偷袭菲力克斯之前，请做好万无一失的准备。”这是本文作者给阿卡丽娅唯一的忠告。


	5. 前日谈三 - 竞技厅

沉重的房门终于打开了。

“菲力克斯少爷要见你。”

阿尔兰一边说一边进门，差点撞倒了贴在门上的阿卡丽娅，无奈地低头看着她。

自从书房那场闹剧之后，阿卡丽娅就被彻底关进了房间，不仅门口增加了两个庄园卫兵轮流看管，门也从外面闩上，无论食物或伤口的敷料，都是从观察窗的窄缝里塞进去。

“既然她在平民的家庭中长大，难道她还会有佣人吗？她可以自己照顾好自己的。”阿德里亚娜对所有的近卫——特别是阿尔兰——如此警告道。

虽然阿尔兰已经和阿卡丽娅相处了一段时间，但他也一定程度上赞同阿德里亚娜女士的决定。他之前觉得这位女士待阿卡丽娅过于严厉了，不过阿卡丽娅竟敢对少爷如此不敬，的确应该得到一点点惩戒。何况禁闭也就只有两天而已，而且两天还没有到，少爷就已经释放了她。

阿卡丽娅看着门外的阿尔兰，一脸不可置信。她还没有忘记她偷袭过那个人，而且失败了。但她没有后悔，只是感到遗憾。经过那一次尝试之后，她可能再也见不到那个人了，直到被卖掉，或者被他的手下杀掉。

但他居然还想见她？

阿尔兰手上拿着一条带着手枷的铁链，这是阿德里亚娜女士在书房外交给他的，还附赠了她招牌式的修道院院长的眼神——虽然他自己从来没有资格进修道院，更没有见过任何一个院长。他吐出一口长气，捉起阿卡丽娅的双腕，在手腕上面垫了一层软质的皮革之后才小心地握住她的手扣进枷环，示意她跟着他走。

阿卡丽娅转了转手腕，这个机关虽然是木头做的，还很旧了，但很牢固，她挣脱不了。她看了看手枷，又看了看阿尔兰。她不清楚阿尔兰有多强，不敢贸然动手，上一次的轻敌已经让她得到了教训。

除了那一句话，阿尔兰没再对她说什么。阿卡丽娅胡乱揣摩着菲力克斯的心思。大概是菲力克斯想要亲手处决她，这种事情她在洛弗见过很多，猎人们活捉了猎物，那些贵族老爷才会上前来，在近距离给它们最后一击。

没事的。阿卡丽娅暗暗安慰自己。一定可以想到法子逃出去的。

阿尔兰看起来也在思考着什么，没有特别留意自己的步速，阿卡丽娅必须小跑着才能跟上他。

高大的卫兵牵着踉踉跄跄的女孩，两人的足音一下接一下投在湖面般静寂的空气中。他们一路上都没有遇上什么人。除了佃户，庄园的仆人并不多。这里毕竟是一处很少使用的别墅，不要说举办贵族的聚会，就连现在的主人也很少造访。装饰摆件大多被收进了仓库，许多本该陈列雕塑和宝樽的底座空空如也。

即便如此，这里还依稀可见从前法嘉斯离宫的优美奢华。白石垒就的建筑错落相连，廊厅内圆柱耸立，将穹顶挑得极高，几乎可以容纳飞龙在宅邸内部自由行走。

这是阿卡丽娅第三次走出房间，她抓紧机会环顾四周，虽然对大多数地方只是匆匆一瞥，她也能感受到一种不寻常的氛围。她目光扫过长廊墙面上的狮鹫骑士旗和另外一面盾形旗，旗帜两旁分列着一排巨大的肖像，画中主人公栩栩如生，无一不是衣着华贵，器宇轩昂。

最大的一幅画着一位手持权杖的金发男人，其他的画中人都是黑发的男女，高举剑盾，刑剑指向光辉的太阳，而骨盾空洞的眼眶中环绕着血与冰的风暴。他们的胸前挂着两条绶带，一条写着“正义”，另一条写着“牺牲”。

壁挂烛台昏暗的火光仿佛点燃了他们的双眸，从高处投下矜重的凝视，追逐着阿卡丽娅的背影。

阿卡丽娅突然想到了乌尔瓦跟她说的那些恶灵的故事，不自在地加快了脚步，躲过那些画像的眼神，跑到阿尔兰身旁。阿尔兰见阿卡丽娅追了上来，安慰地对她一笑。不要说阿卡丽娅，他每次经过这条画廊也不敢直视卢古王与伏拉鲁达里乌斯家的先祖们。虽然这个女孩寄宿着纹章，但看样子和他一样，不过是普通的平民罢了，会感到敬畏也是在所难免的事。他不由得产生了一种物伤其类的怜悯。

他听见阿卡丽娅小声问：“我们到了吗？”

阿尔兰摇摇头，声音变得温和：“等一下，很快就到了。”

他们确实就要到了。经过了会议长厅之后，阿尔兰带着她从一道宽阔的楼梯来到宅邸底部的正门。阿卡丽娅的心脏猛地跳了起来，阿尔兰不会是要放她——

她的希望马上落空了。阿卡丽娅手上的链子往右边一扯，被阿尔兰拉着转进另一道柱廊，比较刚才的建筑样式更为古朴。他们经过两旁的休息室，停在了走廊尽头对开大门。

门上用青铜嵌出卢古王在奇锋的掩护下从阿德剌斯忒亚刀斧手中杀出一条血路的史诗故事。阿尔兰停下脚步，小心地叩了叩门环，过了一会，听到一个声音说：“进来。”

阿尔兰得到了答复，一手将单侧厚重的门扇推开。阿卡丽娅跟着他进入了一座椭圆形的石厅。这一处远离宅邸，一墙之隔就是几栋双列的马厩，阿尔兰一进门就在冷气里打了一个寒战。

“……好大。”阿卡丽娅不怕冷，她环顾石厅，不禁发出一声惊叹。即使在法嘉斯这样地广人稀的国家，这座大厅也算是出奇地广阔，中央凹陷，四周逐层筑起环形的看台。阿卡丽娅所不知道的是，这原来是一个斗兽场——这个兽可以指野兽，也可以指魔兽——由某一任法嘉斯王在离宫一侧仿照古阿德剌斯忒亚建造，供王公贵族在狩猎之余取乐，有时斗兽甚至代替了骑士大比。但这种逸乐的风潮在法嘉斯只是昙花一现，现在这里就只是作为一般的竞技厅使用。

菲力克斯手持训练用的长剑，站在铺着木板的竞技台中央，转身看向阿尔兰和阿卡丽娅。他身边还有三三两两拿着木制武器的近卫，大多数还站着，有一个已经力竭，正在趴跪在台边喘息着。阿尔兰看了一眼菲力克斯背后对自己悄悄做着鬼脸的同僚。对于没有成为菲力克斯的陪练，他觉得有一些遗憾，但更多的是庆幸。

这就是菲力克斯在贝纳维希尔唯一的消遣。

照以往的经验，暴风雪最多持续几日，加上报信和除雪的时间，菲力克斯无论如何要在一节后动身回到领都城堡，这样他才能在孤月节前赶到菲尔蒂亚，作为帝弥托利的随从前往加尔古玛库。

仅仅一节的时间，也不是不能忍耐。菲力克斯一开始是这么以为的，然而还不到一周他就已经无法忍受了。他的近卫虽然是从伏拉鲁达里乌斯的青年骑士中遴选出的佼佼者，但顾忌他的身份，这些骑士不敢尽全力，和他们的战斗越来越让他感到厌烦。根本不需要动用纹章，他只要稍微动动手指，这些人就自己倒在在他的剑下了。

这群只会阿谀奉承的废物以为自己是傻瓜吗？

他甚至开始期待快点去菲尔蒂亚，起码帝弥托利还算一个比较有趣的对手。

菲力克斯看了一眼那个女孩的手枷，问阿尔兰：“谁让你给她戴上这个？”

阿尔兰垂首答道：“是阿德里亚娜女士。”

菲力克斯皱起眉头，但没说什么，只是让阿尔兰帮女孩解开枷锁：“她逃不走的，阿尔兰。她太弱了。”

他虽然看着阿尔兰，但时刻用余光观察着女孩的反应。但女孩像完全没听到一样，除了刚刚进门呆滞了一瞬之外，她好像对什么都不关心。

菲力克斯突然想起来，她不懂通用语。他示意阿尔兰为他翻译。阿尔兰俯身对那个女孩说了几句话，然而她漠然的表情还是没有任何变化。

“有意思。”菲力克斯朝她招招手。

阿尔兰又对女孩说了什么，她揉了揉手腕，看上去有点不情愿，但走了过来。菲力克斯看到她额头还带着高高肿起的瘀伤。他不知道这个与狼为伍的孩子经历过什么，也没兴趣知道。他想，自己可能应该同情她，甚至应该放了她。

不过很可惜，虽然这个女孩是希尔凡的客人，但现在也是他的客人了。

菲力克斯把木剑丢到一边，面向阿卡丽娅，双脚岔开，压低重心，做出一个准备攻击的架势：“来。”

阿卡丽娅看懂了菲力克斯想要干什么，然而她只是平静地问：“打败了你，我就可以走了吗？”

阿尔兰主动上前，用通用语为菲力克斯重复了一次阿卡丽娅的问题。

菲力克斯嗤笑了一声：“我什么时候说过这种话？”

阿卡丽娅听阿尔兰翻译完，摇摇头：“我不打。”

菲力克斯像没有听到她的拒绝：“来。”

“不，我还不想被你杀——”

还没有等她说完这句话，阿卡丽娅就发现菲力克斯已经从她眼前消失，同时余光看到什么向她的左耳袭来。她本能地向后一偏，躲过了菲力克斯这极快的一拳。然而菲力克斯一拳不中，马上收回拳势跨步向一踢，正中阿卡丽娅的小腿。

阿卡丽娅清清楚楚地看到了他的动作，但她下盘已经不稳，维持站立已经勉强，只能硬受了这一脚。但出乎她意料的是，这一击没有什么力量，不要说踢断她的胫骨，甚至不会在皮肤上留下淤青。

阿卡丽娅立刻稳定心绪，朝远离菲力克斯的方向后撤了几呎。阿尔兰和几位同僚在场边观战，见阿卡丽娅没有受伤，都不禁松了一口气。然而菲力克斯丝毫没有放过那个女孩的意思，他已经知道挑衅对她不会有用，在她刚站稳之后，马上扬起右腿，对她的颈部一记膝击，被阿卡丽娅挡下后又一脚踹中了她的腹部。

阿卡丽娅发现这两击还是跟刚才一样，只是轻轻落在她的要害，她也不是很明白菲力克斯在做什么，但她还是迅速地站起，摆出防御的姿态。

这时她突然听见菲力克斯说：“怎么了，只是这种程度的话，还想杀了我吗？”

骑士们全部惊讶地看着他，即使大部分人没有听懂他的话，但他们都知道菲力克斯刚才说的是北方方言，这种带着斯灵特征的方言在贵族中间是公认的贱民和奴隶才会使用的“兽语”。如果被阿德里亚娜女士听到了，她可能要当场昏死过去。

阿卡丽娅诚实地回答：“不，我杀不了你。”

“那就好了。如果你杀不了我，我也不会杀了你。”

菲力克斯说完以后，又对阿卡丽娅点点头：“来。”

阿卡丽娅又问了一次：“如果我打败了你，我就可以走了吗？”

菲力克斯没有出声。阿卡丽娅本来也没有在期待什么答案，她开始打量菲力克斯，目光中没有恐惧，也没有亢奋。

菲力克斯看着女孩专注地观察着他，就像猎手冷静地观察着猎物。

他想，很好的眼神。

这次换作阿卡丽娅先攻。她徐徐绕到菲力克斯的身侧，寻找着机会。在狼群中，她最擅长跟踪和潜伏，也曾追逐着红鹿从月升直到月落，但她确实很少像乌瓦尔一样，和目标面对面撕咬搏杀，更从未袭击过人类。她盯着菲力克斯，思维飞快地运转着，试图找出他的弱点。  
菲力克斯见她迟迟不出手，上前一步对她挥出左拳。

机会！她两眼睁大，腰部发力，尽力朝菲力克斯左腰踢去。然而菲力克斯突然收回了左手，一把擒住了她的脚踝。她立刻脚下一滑，向后倒去，被菲力克斯倒提了起来。

阿卡丽娅觉得全身的血都涌到了脸上，立刻卷起腹部替自己解围。还没等她碰到那只抓住她的手，菲力克斯就把她摔到地上。

周围的近卫被迫观看这场压倒性的较量，不，应该是欺凌，都面露尴尬，有几个已经扭过头去。阿卡丽娅马上爬了起来。菲力克斯面色不变，说：“再来。”

阿卡丽娅没有迟疑，她立刻高举着拳头，向菲力克斯直直冲去。

阿尔兰扬起眉毛，他并不意外，阿卡丽娅还是没有什么经验——没有经验的人通常会因为被对手羞辱而冲动地使出鲁莽的招数。

然而阿卡丽娅的拳头并没有落下去，她一下晃过菲力克斯试图接招的左手，冲进他的怀里，抬起右膝往菲力克斯的腿间狠狠一撞。

菲力克斯严肃的表情出现了一道裂痕，他向后弓身，躲过了这阴险的一击，同时扬起空闲的右手把阿卡丽娅推倒在地上。近卫们终于忍不住了，有几个人在一旁发出压抑的轻笑。

阿卡丽娅不懂他们在笑什么，她只是有点失望。没有错的，她刚才非常接近成功了，如果她再快一点的话。她的确看破了这个弱点，然而发起过一次攻击之后，必然会引起菲力克斯的警觉，她之后只会更难以得手。

菲力克斯冷冷地扫视近卫们，那个眼神让他们马上收起了笑容。他重新转向阿卡丽娅：“很好。但是你要记住，用过一次的招数，第二次用不一定会奏效。”

他又摆出同样的架势：“再来。”

阿卡丽娅发间渗出汗水，额头的伤口隐隐刺痛。她咬紧牙关，肩头前送击出右拳，拉近和菲力克斯的距离。菲力克斯毫不客气地反击，阿卡丽娅双臂抱头，从拳雨中飞快向旁边退开，和菲力克斯左右周旋。菲力克斯几步追上她，又对她抡出一拳，拳风扫过她的头顶，被她矮身避过，而她再次踢向菲力克斯身侧。因为她之前已经几次作势提腿，菲力克斯早有警觉，立刻下意识地抓住了她的脚踝。

近卫中有人发出了遗憾的呼声，阿卡丽娅躲得漂亮，不过没想到她完全没有听进菲力克斯的警告，又一次从这个角度使出了侧踢，还刚刚好把脚喂到了他的手边。

但没想到的是，阿卡丽娅身上刹那间泛起了银光，她低吼一声，以在菲力克斯手中的脚踝为轴心发力，腰背一瞬间转正，另外一腿随之折起，顺势向菲力克斯胸部迅猛地一踹。

中了！

这一记踢击没有多大威力，但也让菲力克斯立刻松开了阿卡丽娅。阿卡丽娅跳起来，马上迎上菲力克斯的突袭，她依然占下风，大多数时间绕着场边游走，但速度明显比刚才更快，甚至捉住几个极短的空档对菲力克斯进行试探。

阿卡丽娅和菲力克斯四目相对。菲力克斯的双眼越来越亮，而在他瞳孔的倒影中，阿卡丽娅的眼睛毫无杂念。

她要赢！

两个人绕了几周，阿卡丽娅突然捉住先机，她回身一踢石壁，弹起半空，一拳击上菲力克斯的左颊，瞬间被菲力克斯推开。她还没有落地，菲力克斯立即追上前想一举制服她，两人相距不到一呎，阿卡丽娅已经失去了反击的发力空间，然而她立刻无师自通地向后缩髋，第三次抬膝撞向菲力克斯的侧腹。

又中了！

场边传来惊呼。

菲力克斯收手，阿卡丽娅也停了下来。她听到菲力克斯问：“你叫什么名字。”

“阿卡丽娅。”

“多少岁了？”

“十……十四岁。”

十四岁？十四岁怎么可能这么矮？菲力克斯不悦地看了看她，叫来早已在一边等候的阿德里亚娜。女管家在心里飞快地确认了一遍，这个名字很陌生，虽然是帝国和同盟南部常见的名字，但各地贵族的少年子嗣中，没有一个叫阿卡丽娅。

女管家谦恭的声音中带着一丝殷切：“大概，她真的只是一个平民的孩子。”

菲力克斯点点头。女管家又趁势追问道：“菲力克斯少爷，阿卡丽娅接触过的只有希尔凡少爷，如果戈迪耶伯爵还不知情，我们是不是应该……”

菲力克斯并没有给她回答，但她从他眼中看出了不赞许。她在心中叹了口气，菲力克斯少爷还是太年轻了。等雪停了之后，需要尽快向还在菲尔蒂亚的罗德里古老爷禀报这件事，老爷应该会比戈迪耶家来得更快。她已经看到了，虽然菲力克斯少爷明显没有尽全力，但这个女孩只是同少爷比试了几场，就已经和少爷打得有来有回。虽然戈迪耶家身负防卫斯灵的重任，但伏拉鲁达里乌斯家收养了这个孩子，也不是不可以让她以家族的名义协同作战。

菲力克斯瞥了一眼还在暗自盘算的阿德里亚娜。又开始了。希尔凡说得没错，从这些愚蠢的人嘴里说出来的，除了纹章还是纹章。

不过他不像希尔凡那么愤世嫉俗。法嘉斯土地贫瘠，强敌环伺，如果这是家族赐予他的力量，他也有义务给予相应的回报。仅此而已。

他不在意这些人，他什么都不在意。他唯一在意的只有自己的力量。

菲力克斯抛下女管家，走到阿卡丽娅身边：“阿卡丽娅，你想从这里逃走吗？”

阿德里亚娜突然反应过来菲力克斯在说北方方言，但她只是不赞许地啧了一下舌。

阿卡丽娅盯着他看了一会，答道：“是的，菲力克斯少爷。”

“哦？”

出乎她意料的是，菲力克斯没有被激怒，而是朝她点点头：“那么，你就尽管来试试吧——”

“——只要你能够成功的话。”

* * *

未来的法嘉斯之盾和英雄佣兵的第一战。出乎所有人意料，赢家竟然是——（被阿尔兰捂上嘴拖下去

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 刑剑：摩拉鲁达之剑（Sword of Moralta）。神圣武器。伏拉鲁达里乌斯纹章。模型形状为行刑剑，和它的名字“道德”（moral）相符合。  
> 2\. 骨盾：埃奎斯之盾（Aegis Shield）。英雄的遗产。伏拉鲁达里乌斯纹章。模型形状为龙的颅骨制成的盾牌。希腊神话中这一面神盾的中央也镶嵌着戈耳工的首级。


	6. 前日谈四 - 反逆者的馈赠（上）

“站起来。”

阿卡丽娅的后背已经完全被汗水浸湿。她狠狠地吸了一口气，撑着木刀站了起来，试着再一次举刀，但刀柄从她无力的手指间“咚”地滑落到地上。

菲力克斯在五步之外收起了架势，提起木剑。

“这个，我拿不动了。”阿卡丽娅没有再去捡刀。她抬起涨红的脸，对菲力克斯伸出双手，展示微微颤抖的双臂和红肿充血的手掌。

竞技厅依然留下了几个近卫侍奉。有人遗憾地说：“……阿卡丽娅今天这么快就投降了吗？”

“没办法，毕竟对她来说，这可能是第一次拿起武器啊。”

帕斯利站起来，对阿卡丽娅招招手。

阿卡丽娅跟他走向场边。

无论是陈列架，还是火炬的阴影中，都堆着不计其数的训练用武具，不知已经在这里存在了多久，可能连阿德里亚娜也不清楚这里究竟有些什么。帕斯利示意阿卡丽娅站在一旁，自己帮她挑选一把更适合她的武器。他是一位男爵的第二顺位继承人，不像阿尔兰是由平民提拔为骑士；但因为纹章的缘故，帕斯利也对阿卡丽娅表示了友善。

他掂了掂其中的几把，促狭地用北方方言说：“你刚才用的已经是最轻的一把了。你如果甚至拿不起那把刀，你要怎么打败菲力克斯少爷？你要怎么逃出这里？”

阿卡丽娅也蹲了下来，在架子上翻拣了一会。她的头随着帕斯利的话垂了下来，两手握紧成拳，缩进袖子里。

另一个近卫看到她一副要哭出来的样子，对帕斯利喊道：“你这家伙！你对阿卡丽娅说了什么？”

帕斯利连忙摆了摆手。

虽然阿卡丽娅自称年满十四岁，但她看起来比实际年龄小得多；就是这样的一个孩子，在仅仅训练了两周之后，就已经获得了在菲力克斯少爷面前拿起武器的资格。更不要说——她还继承了一个纹章。

对法嘉斯人来说，纹章是比土地和财富更为珍贵的荫泽。戈迪耶伯爵的次子，希尔凡少爷，只是继承了小纹章，就在一出世被指定为第一顺位继承人；而像罗德里古大人这样连续诞下了两个有纹章的子嗣，简直可以说是女神的恩典。

可是现在菲力克斯少爷仍然坚持把阿卡丽娅送还戈迪耶家。近卫们虽然是菲力克斯的属下，但他们内心并非不认同阿德里亚娜的提议，如果阿卡丽娅可以喜欢上伏拉鲁达里乌斯，那么收养她为义女不过是水到渠成的事情。

“够了。没有觉悟的人，还不配和我战斗。”菲力克斯打断他们，“麦卡埃拉尔卿，下一个是你。”

“是，菲力克斯少爷。”帕斯利迅速搓热手心，拎起一柄长枪。

菲力克斯也回到场中，他甚至没有再看阿卡丽娅一眼。

一位近卫不禁用手肘撞撞阿尔兰：“菲力克斯少爷会不会对阿卡丽娅太苛刻了？”

“这也不怪少爷。”阿尔兰还没有说话，另一位近卫先叹了口气，“阿卡丽娅自己难道不清楚吗？如果真的逃出去，估计马上就在暴风雪里死掉了。”

“你的意思是少爷是为了阿卡丽娅好吗？但如果因为这个就每天把她打到——训练到站不起来，这样的警告也太严厉了！”

“怎么办，阿卡丽娅一定很讨厌少爷吧。因为少爷自己就作出一副讨厌阿卡丽娅的样子。”阿尔兰的朋友转过来问他，“你怎么看？阿卡丽娅会愿意留在伏拉鲁达里乌斯吗？”

“谁知道呢。”阿尔兰低声答道。

因为阿卡丽娅每天都在尝试逃跑，菲力克斯每天都会让阿尔兰带她来竞技厅。虽然阿尔兰觉得菲力克斯少爷只是找借口和她在一起训练罢了。

这应该不算……被菲力克斯少爷讨厌了？

阿尔兰望向阿卡丽娅的方向。她独自一人抱膝坐在场地边缘。

“哭了吗？”阿尔兰也很无奈。他这些近卫朋友大多把阿卡丽娅看成伏拉鲁达里乌斯未来的战士，他却想到了他幼时一起玩耍的那些平民出身的女孩。阿卡丽娅这个年纪的女孩如果没有嫁人，也已经开始在地里、磨坊里或者酿酒坊里做苦工了——但这苦工肯定不包括和领主的少爷一起“训练”。阿卡丽娅已经不可能忍耐得比这更好了。

阿卡丽娅把脸埋在膝盖里，露出一个久违的微笑。

赶上了。

她的手缩在袖筒里，握紧一块锈迹斑斑的铁片，依稀看得出是一把匕首。她不是没有考虑过利用房间里的陈设，但形状都不合适。还好，没想到第一次接近场边那些武器，就地从架子底部摸到了这个东西。

她仔细地感受了一下刀刃的形状。虽然比她的手掌更短，但已经足够了。

……菲力克斯，我会让你付出代价。阿卡丽娅想起她被菲力克斯一次次打倒在地，对着黑暗发誓。

明天居然是降魔之日，这次女神是站在我这边的。

* * *

所谓降魔之日，就是两星相合、而女神的青海之星被部分侵蚀的不祥天象，那些躲藏在芙多拉阴暗角落的厌憎之物在这一天都可以一定程度地冲破血脉的束缚。

一般的年份中，星辰节是不会出现降魔日的。不过这一年是一个例外。生命的能量自日出开始从身周的空气中缓缓涌入阿卡丽娅的回路，增强她的肌肉和骨骼，直至深夜升上顶峰。

阿卡丽娅拉开抽屉，从圣典中取出匕首。这是房间里包括她自己在内唯一一个不会被人搜查的地方。

她合上圣典，为自己的不敬作了一个短暂的默祈。

将圣典放回原位后，阿卡丽娅将脚掌轻柔地合上地面，来到门口。

希望一切顺利。

阿卡丽娅把耳朵贴在地上，随即站起身，把匕首无声地插入门缝，手上的压力完全凝聚在刃锋，长卵形的匕首立刻像压进黄油一样把门闩铡成两半。

“还要多谢你，菲力克斯。”阿卡丽娅看了一眼门口正在打瞌睡的陌生近卫，悄然跃起，四肢攀上壁烛照不到的天花板，倒吊着爬向走廊深处。如果不是菲力克斯对她的“训练”，她可能还不能如此自如地运用自己的力量。

阿卡丽娅将房门推开一条缝隙，探入鼻尖嗅了一下。

困在要塞的日日夜夜，阿卡丽娅已经在想象中演练过无数次。怎么潜入走廊另一端？怎么避开守卫？怎么破坏门锁？如果那个人还醒着，怎么办？

很好。菲力克斯在这里。

将菲力克斯当作猎物的同时，她自己也可能会踩入陷阱。她不是没有这样的觉悟。

但她很幸运。菲力克斯真的以为她是一个普通的人类。

阿卡丽娅马上环视菲力克斯的卧室，瞳孔在黑暗中放大。这里比她的房间更宽敞，但也没有什么不寻常的东西。墙壁上有几幅风景画，写字桌上胡乱摆满了书。卧室中央是一架典雅宽绰的铜床，四面挂着暗金色的床帏。他的佩剑和外套一起挂在离床很远的衣帽架上边。

矮小的黑影跃到床前，没有发出一点声响。

阿卡丽娅的手掌拂过匕首表面附着的锈斑，她思考了一会，最后还是没有把它从怀中拿出来。比起人类的武器，她更相信自己。今夜的她即使只用双爪，也可以在一击之下扼断菲力克斯的颈骨。至少也能让他不能行动。

但她不是来杀了他的。

阿卡丽娅低头看着仍然在沉睡中的菲力克斯。

不知道他现在在做着怎样的梦？

不过无论什么样的梦境，她都可以打断，其后一段时间他的灵魂将完全受她支配。

这是狡猾的魔狼独有的神术：“窥梦”。阿卡丽娅从来没有学习过窥梦——“神术”是不可学习的，只可传承。

她曾经悄悄使用过几次，帮助狼群避开了一些最危险的猎人。第一次成功之后，阿卡丽娅兴奋地回到巢穴，告诉乌尔瓦她让猎人们以为狼群往另一个方向去了。

然而洛弗狼王早已因为一代代与野兽的杂交而失去了大部分的神力和与之相关的知识。乌尔瓦没有能力指导自己的养女，只是隐约猜到了她在说什么，但狼的智慧仍然让她警惕了起来。

“不要任性，阿卡丽娅。”狼王低下长吻，轻触阿卡丽娅不服气的脸，“不要再用 ‘窥梦’，我们能找到别的方法保护自己。”

“记住，绝对不要滥用自己不熟悉的魔法。”

“窥梦”的确存在着危险。在窥视施术对象灵魂深处时候，自己灵魂的通道也会不可避免地向对方打开。不过对象是菲力克斯的话，应该是安全的，阿卡丽娅知道菲力克斯完全没有魔力——这是阿尔兰告诉她的。

“为什么菲力克斯不教我魔法？我妈妈说贵族老爷都会魔法……他们会吃掉我们的鹅，还会抢走村里的磨好的面粉，拿鬼孩子换走我们最小的兄弟。”

阿尔兰哈哈大笑：“我小时候听同盟来的孩子说起过‘贵族都长着尾巴’这样的故事，不过贵族都是魔法师倒是第一次……对了，你可千万不要让菲力克斯少爷教你魔法，他对这些一窍不通，所以他一定会以为你在嘲笑他。去问达尼埃尔吧，照你的话说就是那个姜黄头发的人。”他可能甚至都没察觉到他说漏了嘴。

即便如此，心智越为坚定的人，也就越容易走出梦的迷障。菲力克斯看上去就是一个不容易被梦境迷惑的人。他可能随时会醒来，在此之前，阿卡丽娅不能保证能完成“窥梦”。

暴风雪向东方掠去，已经渐近尾声，然而裹挟着雪尘的狂风仍在窗外呼啸不止。壁炉里的余烬即将熄灭，房间渐渐冷了下来。床帏后女孩的脸在凝滞的空气中显得诡秘而阴鸷。

她必须要试一试。

阿卡丽娅选择了最危险的计划。明明凭借降魔日的怪力，她可以直接从宅邸中脱身；或者去用 ‘窥梦’控制阿德里亚娜、甚至阿尔兰。

为什么一定要是菲力克斯？

阿卡丽娅也不知道。乌尔瓦是对的，她是一个任性到不可思议的孩子。但在菲力克斯第一次抓着她的头发，把她狠狠摔在桌子上的时候，她就下定决心，她不仅要逃走，还要让他承认——

不，她要让菲力克斯亲自把她带出这座白龙般盘踞着的要塞，然后再把他送给狼群。强大的猎人永远是狼群最好的礼物。

阿卡丽娅在床边的阴影里跪下。如果她想要万无一失地进入梦境，最好是和对象直接接触。她默念一个咒语，垂下脸去和菲力克斯额头相贴，一刹那间她的灵魂仿佛从她金色的双眼中被抽出，卷入了菲力克斯的意识之海。

这里就是菲力克斯的梦吗？

阿卡丽娅眼前展开了一片怪异的荒原，黯淡朦胧的天地像一个空洞的虫茧在遥不可及之处相融合。只有一片针尖般的凸起在极远的地方不祥地蠕动着。

进入梦境之后，她的身体产生了一些变化。她试着迈开四肢，这里的地面比起沙砾或土壤，更像是沼泽一般胶着的黏液。

但施术者不受梦本身的限制。她心神转动，一瞬间就来到了梦境的中央。

看到了，这是两支正在厮杀的军队，士兵们看上去只是一些扭曲的灰白色人形，但这不妨碍他们毫不留情地斩断对手的手脚和头颅。大地上四散的残肢像泄了气一般瘪下去，和地面的黏液混在一块。

它们是人。只有人类才会这样不顾一切地置同类于死地。

其中一支队伍佩着蓝纹十字盾，他们处于劣势，正在顽强地抵抗，朝着一架翻倒的马车慢慢退后。

阿卡丽娅想，他们是在保护这架马车里面的人。

但他们面对的灰影太多了，敌人手持利斧子和长弓，不断将这些蓝军劈成碎片。从灰影的断面喷射出暗红色的血，那些血和尸体一样一落下就慢慢消影无踪。

真是一个怪梦。但梦的主人——菲力克斯在哪里？

阿卡丽娅的目光扫过灰影们，忽然发现蓝军中一个人有清晰的面貌。这是一个年轻的骑士，已经失去了他的头盔，从披散的黑色乱发中露出一双赤红的眼睛。

这个人和菲力克斯长得很像。虽然阿卡丽娅不善于辨别人脸，不过她只看一眼就可以肯定，他不是菲力克斯，这个人看上去更像一个真正的战士。

他是谁？

阿卡丽娅不可以走得太近。如果这时介入梦境，她就会成为代表现实的“锚”，将施术对象过早地从梦中拖出。她只好用前肢搭在梦境的边缘，试图看得更清楚一些。

这个男人骑着一匹披甲的战马，正在被敌军灰影前后夹击，他的马还有他自己的身躯都已经被血染透，但他还在不断试图突破包围，对着背后的骑兵们大声疾呼，命令他们继续向马车方向回援。

一把长矛从侧面插入了马腹，战马发出一声濒死的嘶鸣，倒在了地上，激起了一阵灰色的波澜。

男人已经从马上跳了下来，挥剑削断了矛柄，之后还有第二把，第三把，第四把。他就要挡不住下一波攻势，但他还留在原地，吸引着源源而来的敌人。

阿卡丽娅突然听到一个熟悉的声音。

“古廉——！”

她惊讶地回头，看到菲力克斯正从远处向战场跑来。

阿卡丽娅蹲在原地，定睛望着他。有一个地方跟这个梦本身一样奇怪。

为什么……菲力克斯的剑拖在地上？

菲力克斯看上去很吃力，但他没有停下脚步。阿卡丽娅从来没有见过他露出这样的表情。

同样的表情……她想起来了，同样的表情，她在雅克琳修女的脸上见到过。当她所养育的育婴堂的孩子们被一个个找出来杀掉的时候。

这个人也会有这种感情吗？

他从她面前目不转睛地跑过。菲力克斯没有发现阿卡丽娅。他看不见梦境的侵入者。比起现实中，他的步伐慢得不可思议，无论是他拖在地上的长剑还是双腿，都像深陷在泥沼之中。

阿卡丽娅又看了看那个叫古廉的男人，他的剑刃已经崩口卷起，但他还在一个接一个斩杀着近身的敌人，可是他已经失去了战马，高耸的灰影一拥而上，越来越庞大的身躯互相推攘，好像立刻就要把古廉的身形淹没。

“古廉，再坚持一下！”

菲力克斯终于赶到了古廉的身边，想要帮他开辟出一条生路。但菲力克斯手上的剑仿佛是用铅铸成的，他竭尽全力把剑举高，向其中一道灰影斩下。

剑刃还没有碰到灰影就偏出一拳之外，重重摔落在地上。

阿卡丽娅睁大双眼，在梦境边缘伸舌舔了舔鼻子。即使是她也能看出来，菲力克斯刚才只是勉强挥出了剑，根本没有余力控制剑身的轨迹。

菲力克斯没有放弃，他眼圈发红，虚弱的双手紧紧握住剑柄，对灰影凿下了一剑又一剑，但不是没有击中，就是无力地从灰影的盔甲上弹开。

“古廉……古廉——！”

灰影吞噬着古廉，鲜红的人血从它们脚底渗出，而古廉的身体软了下去，他的剑穿过灰影，掉在了地上，半睁的眼睛正在慢慢失去光彩。

“古廉！你不可以死！古廉！”

菲力克斯绝望地砍下最后一剑，但灰影已经把古廉彻底吞没了。就在古廉倒下的那一刻，所有的人影消散化为一股股烟尘。

血泊中只剩下了古廉的剑和铠甲。

阿卡丽娅耳边传来噗的一声，她动了动耳朵，转向了菲力克斯。他已经扔下了剑，在地上摸索着，试图从黏液里抱起已经不存在的古廉。

“古廉！古廉！”

有什么正一滴一滴融入古廉的血里，不知道是汗水还是眼泪，在混沌的战场上蔓延开来。

阿卡丽娅将视线从菲力克斯身上移开，此间除了梦境的主人，其他的事物都正在消失。这意味着这个梦即将结束了。

达斯卡惨剧发生后的的无数个夜晚，菲力克斯都做着同样的噩梦。他的额头布满了冷汗，有一些沾到了阿卡丽娅依偎在一旁的脸颊上。此刻他早就应该惊醒了，但神术让他深陷在梦魇之中。

在菲力克斯的眼中，晦暗的达斯卡正如潮水般退去，而一座鲜明而具体的洞窟从梦海中徐徐显形。这里与其说是洞窟，不如说是建在山体内部的宫室，发光苔藓和蕨类四处丛生，发出莹莹的微光，洞壁的巨型浮雕从荧光中若隐若现。广阔而空无一物的平台前筑起了一道高不可测的石阶，阶梯向吸收了一切光芒的暗处中延伸。

“菲力克斯。”

他听到黑暗中传来自己的名字， 茫然地看着声音的方向，石阶的尽头慢慢显现出一个巨大的黑色身影。

一匹双头魔狼。

“你是谁？”

阿卡丽娅没有立刻回答，而是垂首俯视着菲力克斯。人类的血缘为她创造了一具不可挣脱的躯体，而她只有在梦境的幻象中才能重回自己另一个形态。

比起人类，现在的她无论是身躯还是灵体，都更为接近魔兽。她是阿卡丽娅，她也是梦魇之厅中寄宿的所有残存意识的集合。

她同时张开两个长吻，用通用语说：“我是这里的，主人。”

阿卡丽娅抬起前肢，在菲力克斯惊异的目光中走下台阶，脊背的鬃毛从微弱的气流中划过。

她问道：“你需要，力量吗？”

还没有等到菲力克斯的回应，她自问自答地说道：“是的，你，需要。”

阿卡丽娅四个金黄色的瞳孔齐齐转向前，盯着菲力克斯，菲力克斯像是被这幻觉一般的魔兽操控了，缓缓点了点头。

“那么，”魔狼阿卡丽娅从口鼻发出一串低沉的颤音，口中吐出狼的语言，“请你接受我的礼物。”

所有芙朵拉的教民都知道关于魔兽的圣典故事。最早的魔兽也曾是女神的信徒，女神赐给了他们与札纳德同样丰饶的土地，但他们被腐化的阴影引诱，玷污了神的城池。女神没有除灭反逆者，而是降下烈怒，令他们堕落为兽形，永世悔改自己的罪孽。圣典没有记载的是，世间存在着和这个故事同样古老得不可思议的术法：如果魔兽把自己的力量分享给一位人类，它们将不再是人子的敌人，而是获得女神的祝福。

这就是“赎免”。

阿卡丽娅从来没有使用过“赎免”。这是能够让人类效忠的契约，她是这么理解的——只要她能设法像使用“窥梦”时那样，稍微改动一两个地方的话。

“绝对不要滥用自己不熟悉的魔法。”

阿卡丽娅甩甩头，从脑中赶走乌尔瓦的警告；在清醒时她绝对不会这么做。她第一次在梦魇之厅逗留了这么长的时间，思维也被梦境一定程度地扭曲了。

虽然同样都是神术，但“赎免”带着一种和“窥梦”截然不同的气息，一种不受这里欢迎的气息。这一点令她更加心浮气躁。

但她还记得，她还记得自己心中对面前这个人类的痛恨。在刚才的梦境中，阿卡丽娅也看到了菲力克斯的恨意。她不知道他在恨谁，但他的恨比她更大，正如荆棘一般缠绕着他的灵魂。这是他真正的弱点，已经被她找到了。

阿卡丽娅的长尾拍打着地面，眯起四只巨眼。菲力克斯不可能拒绝“赎免”，他还会心甘情愿成为魔狼的眷者，这比让他死在她手上更令她满意。

女神在上。这一次，是她赢了。

阿卡丽娅立起身，像人行礼一般对菲力克斯伸出一只巨爪示意他站上来，将他举到与四只金眼同高。

她用狼语说：

“芙朵拉青星的末裔，

尘世万物的主宰，

我，阿卡丽娅·哈提·玛纳加尔姆，狂噬的食月者——”

就在这一刹那，阿卡丽娅的口中迸发出一蓬幽暗的青火，她话音一顿，突然流畅地说出了菲力克斯可以理解的通用语：

“向菲力克斯·尤果·伏拉鲁达里乌斯起誓，

我将在心脏镌刻您的名，

而您将我从名为兽的锁链中解放。

我将撕碎雠敌的咽喉，

利爪贯通他们的胸膛。

我将为您的威荣高歌……”

不！不是这样的！

阿卡丽娅嘶吼着，但她恐惧地发现，她听不到自己的声音。

那股青色的怪力代替了她的口舌——“赎免”绝不容许魔兽篡改契约的誓言。

誓言惊醒了石窟四周的浮雕，它们不再沉默，不甘的诅咒和叹息吹熄了荧光，从各处卷起了烟尘。但誓言一旦开始，就不会停止。

魔狼的话音继续在穹庐下隆隆作响：

“我将为您的威荣高歌，

为您满斟胜利的血酒，

从此刻直至星辰永灭，

直至末日的号角吹响，

我将和崛起的死者并列，

垂首聆听圣洁的塞罗斯审判有罪的灵魂，

主将因您的怜恤，赦免我所有的罪愆，

我将与祂的眷者重返崇高的国度。

仁慈的主人菲力克斯，

我必不悖逆您，

您的意愿将如主的青星照亮我的道路。”

魔狼将菲力克斯轻轻放下，誓言的回音还回荡在梦魇大厅中尚未消散。她俯低小山一般的身躯，用另一种远古的语言，在菲力克斯耳边说了几句什么，直到左胸燃起一个发亮的烙印，随着印记形成，她收起森森利齿，同时低下两个黑色的头颅，臣服在菲力克斯脚下。

梦境随即崩毁。

阿卡丽娅从床上惊醒，猛地抬起头，对上了菲力克斯闪着寒光的剑尖。


	7. 前日谈五 - 反逆者的馈赠（下）

冷冽的剑锋贴上了阿卡丽娅的颈侧。

“为什么你在这里？”

阿卡丽娅张口结舌：“我……”

她突然反应过来，自己不是没有料到这种情况，还准备了几个借口。对了，她是来……她是来……

她张开了嘴，但还没有吐出第一个字，就发现自己和刚才的梦中一样，发不出声音。

梦……啊……想起来了。

阿卡丽娅张着嘴怔怔地望着菲力克斯。他显然只是比阿卡丽娅早清醒片刻，仓促间长发还散落在肩头，但他的脸仍然和阿卡丽娅在梦魇之厅的记忆一瞬间重合在一起。

“……”

菲力克斯刚刚脱离魔狼的幻境，正觉得头晕目眩，警惕而困惑地看着阿卡丽娅：“回答我！你……你在我的卧室里干什么？”

“……”

那个契约，原来是……真的吗？世界像是一瞬间远离了她。阿卡丽娅的胃被紧紧攫住，一直拉着她往无底深渊下坠。

不可以说！

阿卡丽娅突然醒悟了过来，咬住嘴唇，然而一道剧痛毫无预兆地袭上她的胸前。她不由得惨叫一声倒下了。那把生锈的匕首顺着她的下摆中滑到了地上。

她紧紧攥着衣襟。这是……这是什么？

“……来刺杀我的吗？”菲力克斯冷笑，一脚踢开地上的匕首，“如此寒酸的武器——是应该说你有勇气，还是应该说你愚蠢？”

“……”

菲力克斯的嘴在阿卡丽娅眼前一张一合。

“是谁派你来的？”菲力克斯的剑稍稍向内一压，阿卡丽娅的脖颈流下了一道血痕，顺着痉挛的肌肉流进她在地上散开的卷曲黑发。

这种程度的伤口不值一提……和“赎免”的惩戒相较而言的话。

但是不行……不能……告诉……菲力克斯。仿佛有一只无形的燃着烈火的手臂正在极为缓慢地插入她的胸口，又从肩胛骨穿透出来。阿卡丽娅埋下头，尖锐的指爪陷入了手心。

“我不能在这里……不能在这里……”她的嘴唇几不可察地蠕动着。

“……如果你不说的话，我可以直接在这里给你一个痛快，毕竟杀手供认出雇主的话，下场只会更惨吧。”菲力克斯毫无感情地举起剑，“那么抱歉，你就要死在这里了。”

“……”

从渺远的梦魇深处，一道早已从现世消逝的意识越过虚妄与真实的交界，温柔拂过阿卡丽娅的头顶和脸庞，吹入了她涣散的瞳孔。

“等等！”

“哦，现在知道害怕了吗？”菲力克斯说，“那么——”

阿卡丽娅仍然低着头，她的声音突然变得嘶哑而梦幻：“菲力克斯，你已经忘了吗，我的……契约者？”

“契约者？”

菲力克斯疑惑地看着阿卡丽娅，他的嘴唇张合了几下，问出一个他自己都觉得不可思议的问题：“你……是谁？”

“……阿卡丽娅？阿卡丽娅？”

在瞑蒙之中，阿卡丽娅听到一个陌生而熟悉的声音在呼唤着她。

是谁？

菲力克斯又重复了一次他的问题：“你是谁？”

女孩维持着躺在地上的姿势，僵硬地转过头，以一个诡异的角度和菲力克斯对视：“我是阿卡丽娅。”

“魔狼’阿卡丽娅·哈提·玛纳加尔姆’。”她用狼语拼出了自己的名字。

菲力克斯突然被这古怪的语言击中了，他不可置信地望着眼前女孩，问：“你是……你是说出现在我梦中的那匹——”

“是。”

“……阿卡丽娅？阿卡丽娅？”

“你是……母亲？”阿卡丽娅在周围的灰雾中摸索着，“母亲？”

“是时候醒来了，我的孩子啊……”

阿卡丽娅从昏迷中猝然苏醒，瞳孔中的迷雾向眼后散开：“母亲！”

“……母亲？呃！”菲力克斯的耳朵里突然嗡地响了起来，他用一只手捂住耳朵，过了好一会才重新将视线集中在阿卡丽娅身上，“母亲？魔狼？说胡话也要有个限度！你到底是谁？”

“我是……”阿卡丽娅在冷汗里大口喘息着，她想伸手拨开剑刃，但手指已经由于用力过度变得僵硬，暂时无法从衣服上松开。

她突然顿住，答道：“我是‘阿卡丽娅·哈提·玛纳加尔姆’。”

母亲说，不要反抗“赎免”。阿卡丽娅无声地提醒自己。听从女神的安排，不要反抗。

现在先回答菲力克斯。

她挣扎着撕开了衣领：“你看这个。”

“坐起来。”菲力克斯的余光扫过她的胸前，“先说在前面，这种手段对我没有用。”

阿卡丽娅不明白他话里的意味，她只是在用最一目了然的方法证明她的身份。她挣扎着靠在床边的矮柜上，衣襟敞开，单薄的胸膛中心偏左、心脏的正前方出现了一片繁复的印记。如果菲力克斯多花一点时间看的话，就能看得出这个血红的印记中那个熟悉的盾形——就像在伏拉鲁达里乌斯纹章的纹章上加多了几条线，或者……他的纹章和另一个像纹章一样的图案重叠在了一块。

“这是什么？”

“这个，你叫我的名字，’阿卡丽娅·哈提·玛纳加尔姆’。它就会有反应。”

在这种状况下，竟然还怂恿他用可疑的语言呼唤可疑的存在？如果芙朵拉真的存在这样的蠢货，那也绝对不会是他。

倒映着烛火的剑尖划过胸骨，稳稳地悬在那个印记的上面：“这是最后一个机会。你是谁？”

“相信我！’阿卡丽娅·哈提·玛纳加尔姆’就是我！”阿卡丽娅看了看自己和门的距离，“我……对了！那个人，你的梦里有那个人，我看到了，你叫他古……古廉！然后你想救他，但你……你……”

“——！”

菲力克斯眉毛压低：“古廉……你还看到了什么？”

“没，没有了……呀啊！”

阿卡丽娅话音一落，胸口的印记立刻爆起一团红色的火焰，奇异的焰舌舔过伤痕，却没有点燃胸前的衣料。她再次倒在了地上。

“我……我看到了，古廉，还有……你想救他，但你打，打不败那些灰色的影子，你，你失败了。”  
“……”菲力克斯的剑难得有一些颤抖。但他也不得不承认，当阿卡丽娅说出古廉这个名字的时候，他开始有一点相信她的鬼话了。

而且……是的，他承认，他失败了。每一次都失败了：“继续。”

“我……我好痛……”阿卡丽娅的印记还在燃烧着，她满脸都是生理性的泪水，“我说，说不出来，哈，哈，我给……给你看……”

她瞳孔中猝不及防地搅起了金色的漩涡，将菲力克斯的视线吸入她的记忆。

山中的宫殿……魔狼……还有……

“……我将撕碎雠敌的咽喉，

利爪贯通他们的胸膛。

我将为您的威荣高歌，

为您满斟胜利的血酒……”

“……仁慈的主人菲力克斯，

我必不悖逆您，

您的意愿将如主的青星照亮我的道路。”

“——这是……什么？！”菲力克斯的剑差点掉到了地上，他退后一步，左手扶住额头，眉骨上方的血管突突跳着：“这都是什么？所以那个梦是真实发生过的事情？你……”他布满血丝的眼睛不可思议地看着阿卡丽娅，“你真的是……”

他晃晃头，视线又移动到阿卡丽娅胸前的印记：“所以你分享了……我和一只魔兽结成了……”

“……”阿卡丽娅虚弱地说，“我也不知道……”

“——不知道？”这家伙是应该说出这种混账话的那一方吗？

菲力克斯用力闭上双眼，又睁开。

他真希望他现在还在一个噩梦里，但很显然他已经醒了。

“为什么？为什么要和我分享力量？”

“不是这样的，我想的不是这样的……”

“算了，和我无关。”菲力克斯打断了她，“所以呢？这个契约怎么才能结束？”

“……结束？”

“很遗憾，我可能是这个世界上最不需要你的‘好意’的人。你想用这个拉拢我的话，那你是白费力气了。”

“……”——拉拢？

“而且，如果我需要相信一个人的力量，那个人不会是任何人，只有可能是我自己。”

“……”

“那个人更不可能是你。”他冷漠的声音还在继续，“……即使继承了强大的血脉，却还是如此弱小。明明如此弱小，还妄图将自己的力量分享给我？不要开玩笑了。”

“你……你适可而止！”

是的，菲力克斯说的都是真的。正是因为是真的……“我第一次看到你……就……就很讨厌你！你还打我！还打了我那么多次！你现在还……为什么，为什么你这么讨厌！”

“——怎么才能结束契约？”菲力克斯无动于衷。

阿卡丽娅从朦胧的泪水中狠狠地盯着他。这样的她反而有一点点像这个年纪乱发脾气的少女：“等我死了以后。”

“如果你现在死掉，会给我带来什么不好的后果吗？”

“不会。可能吧。”

“那么……”

“等一下！”

阿卡丽娅看到菲力克斯认真思考杀掉她这个可能，连忙出声阻止他：“不，不是的。”

“那么就快点告诉我契约中止的条件。作为施术人的本人不可能不知道吧？”菲力克斯觉得自己的耐心只剩下瓶底的一点，“如果你收回契约，我或许考虑可以不杀了你。”

“不……”

如果告诉他，那么一切就都结束了！

阿卡丽娅想做最后的挣扎，但菲力克斯的话打破了她侥幸的幻想：“在梦境最后，你对我说的那几句话，你知道它们的意思，是吗？”

他发现了。阿卡丽娅瞠目结舌地看着菲力克斯。他是怎么发现那才是真正的契约的？

“……是的。”

阿卡丽娅并不是故意让菲力克斯听不懂那几句话。它们必须用札纳德的“龙”的语言说出，因为只有使用直指本像的语言，加上契约者的真名，契约才会产生效力。

“那么，现在告诉我。”

“……我知道了。”

再见了，乌尔瓦。她紧闭上眼。

比起誓言，也就是那一段作为先声的咏歌，“赎免”契约的核心出乎意料得简明扼要。阿卡丽娅为菲力克斯一句句重复，然后翻译成人类的北方方言。

“一，不可远离契约者或契约者所拥有的土地。

二，不可杀害契约者。

三，不可无故攻击契约者。

四，不可欺瞒契约者。”

菲力克斯的面色越来越僵硬。

“五，契约的结束：契约者须割下契约魔兽的头颅，在降魔日结束时举行典礼，将头颅中的灵魂献祭给芙朵拉的女神。”

“……”他几乎要怀疑阿卡丽娅翻译错了。如果契约结束的条件是简单地杀死阿卡丽娅，他并非无法做到。但——

菲力克斯望着阿卡丽娅，真的要砍下这家伙的头吗？还要献祭给女神？

虽然魔兽有史以来就是人类的猎物，但在芙朵拉北境的莽原，和魔兽结下各种契约却并不是什么稀奇的事，加尔古玛库似乎对此并不欣赏，不过也没有明令禁止，只是将契约者交给各个领地管辖，算是一种暧昧的处境。作为北方大领主之一的罗德里古，也对古廉和菲力克斯透露过一些机密的案例。即便如此，如第五点这般残忍苛刻的终止条件菲力克斯也是闻所未闻。

而且，有记录可查的契约大多是驱使魔兽服从一些简单的指示，这样仅仅是辖制魔兽、除此之外对魔兽毫无掌控能力的契约，令他觉得非常不合常理。

如果如誓言所说，这道契约的内容是“分享力量”；或者说得直接一些，供养与侍奉，那么怎么可能没有关于命令的条款？

菲力克斯对此类魔法的了解仅限于卷宗潦草的记述，现在他只能靠直觉去判断。

是漏洞？

或者因为他身为人类，所以没有资格命令这样强大的存在吗？

虽然很不情愿，但必须承认这是一种可能，毕竟梦中的阿卡丽娅——那匹占据着梦魇罅隙的怪诞魔狼——也一眼就能看出不是什么普通的魔兽。

她……是那个吗？会变成人形的远古魔兽？

不。应该说，他不知道。菲力克斯的思绪如群雀在脑中掠过。如果阿卡丽娅是真正的魔兽，她刚才应该已经毫无保留地化为兽形然后杀死了他。她没有这么做，这就证明在现实中的她只能保持人类的形态。

这样更像是混有魔兽种的人类——“人中之兽”。然而她展现的血脉实在太过于惊人……

“那个，”他突然听到阿卡丽娅小声补充，“如果你真的要结束契约，可不可以把我的尸体还给乌尔瓦……如果可以连着头一起的话就最……”

真狡猾啊，如果她马上显出魔兽的原形就好了，他的剑就可以毫不犹豫地从她脊骨的缝隙斩下去。

可惜。

菲力克斯把剑收起，剑身擦过剑鞘发出锵的一声。阿卡丽娅不禁缩了一下脖子，不动声色地收回了看向逃生门的目光。

“……你不杀我吗？”

“闭嘴。”

这家伙……他暗暗捏紧了剑柄。这算什么？魔兽送给她最讨厌的人类的礼物吗？他可一点都不想接受！

这家伙惹了一个大麻烦。给她自己，还有他。

然而耽于已经无法改变的事实是无益的。菲力克斯在沉默中冷静了一会，指着门说：“现在已经很晚了，你先回去。”

他一动不动地看着阿卡丽娅如蒙大赦地爬向门槛，在地上拖出一条长长的血痕。当她刚爬出门外时，他起身用力把门一摔，已经断成两截的门闩哐当掉在了地上。

房间里的血腥味像冷水中搅起的铁锈，菲力克斯把自己关在门里，狠狠地呼吸了几口带着血味的冰冷空气。

* * *

菲力克斯表示嫌弃。


	8. 前日谈七 - 训练

不少服务伏拉鲁达里乌斯家的仆人和骑士都很好奇：菲力克斯是不是经常会为那些从自己嘴里说出的刻薄话而后悔。

“如果你的目的是献殷勤的话，去父亲本人面前摇尾巴可能会更有用。”

“站起来……算了。你走吧。连这种程度都做不到的骑士……我和你训练只是在浪费时间。”

连对女士也是一样。

“走开。”

“我不想听。”

“你怎么还在这里？不要让我说第二次——喂，为什么要哭？”

而菲力克斯已经快要到继承爵位的年龄了，仍然没有一丝变得善解人意的迹象。如果一个即将成为公爵的孩子不为这种程度的无礼感到羞愧和懊恼的话，那么也太令人难以置信了吧。不过很遗憾，和大家所期望的相反，即使在罗德里古的要求下道歉，菲力克斯也很少为自己的话而后悔；他觉得自己只是说出了事实而已。

只有一句话。如果后悔有用的话，他非常愿意收回这一句——

“那么从今天开始，你就是我的’猎犬’了。”

“散步？”菲力克斯看着穿戴整齐的阿卡丽娅，“你在说什么？”

“我之前说过了吧，猎犬不打猎的时候也要每天出门散步。”

“所以？”

“现在去散步啊。和你一起。如果你不怕我逃跑的话，我一个人去也没问题。”

“……从某个角度来说，你也算是人类，暂时把自己看作人类就这么困难吗？”

“不，我是猎犬。猎。犬。这是你自己说的。”

“嘘——！小声一点！你是笨蛋吗？”

他们躲在和阿卡丽娅房间一墙之隔的更衣室。菲力克斯刚出门时在走廊遇到了阿卡丽娅，与此同时他捕捉到了阿德里亚娜走上楼梯的脚步声。

这段时间他最不希望发生的一件事就是自己和阿卡丽娅同时出现在女管家的眼前。

今早阿卡丽娅的房间的木地板上突然陷下去一个大洞。如果没什么意外的话，木工们可以在傍晚来临之前勉强把这个凹洞堵上。

老木工蹲下去按了按破洞边缘的木刺：“真奇怪啊，看上去不像是普通的塌陷……当然了，海岸边这些城堡和别墅的地板总是坏得比较快，但怎么说呢，这个洞……”他挠挠下巴的胡渣，“这个洞……怎么看都像是刚刨出来的啊，对了，就像犬舍的墙面和地板经常出现的那种洞一样。”

阿德里亚娜站在一边，还在心里飞快地调配扫雪的人手，敷衍地应了一声。

木工从工具箱中找出一把合适的锉刀，开始把洞的边缘挫光滑：“难道菲力克斯少爷在这里养了一条狗吗？”

“你在胡说些什么，”阿德里亚娜终于回过神，瞪着木工，“谁也不会把狗从外面带进这里来。”

“不要那么激动嘛，艾迪，少爷们在屋子里养几只宠物又没什么大不了的。”

“是，很遗憾我们伏拉鲁达里乌斯家的少爷没有培养这种无聊的爱好。而且这里住的是戈迪耶家的客人。”

她也推了推眼镜，弯腰看着这个洞。大概又是那个女孩，阿卡丽娅，用她藏起来的什么工具弄出来的。真是一个奇怪的孩子，难道她想挖个地洞逃走吗？她不知道这里是贝纳维希尔的第三层吗？

……真是的，什么地洞。她的想法也跟着阿卡丽娅变得奇怪了。最近不知道为什么，从来没有贴身仆人的菲力克斯少爷也任由她在后面跟着，看上去像真的被她迷住了，虽然这里面也有阿德里亚娜自己的一点点推波助澜。

希望那孩子值得让她这么做——不过现在想什么都没有用。阿德里亚娜直起身。庄园大道的积雪还要扫一阵子。当然在此之前，她已经向菲尔蒂亚以及城堡发出了信鹰。

菲力克斯做了一个口型：“是不是你？”

阿卡丽娅百无聊赖地侧卧在堆起的羽毛软垫上，欣赏着自己坚硬的弯爪。她也无声地说：“我要散步。”

菲力克斯朝下指指竞技厅的方向。

她马上吊起几乎被额发盖住的黄眼，皱起鼻子，上唇拉开，不满地突出异常尖锐的犬齿。

这是应该用人类的五官做出的表情吗？

阿德里亚娜只停留了一会就离开了，菲力克斯不得不承认自己松了一口气：“怎么，这么快就不再白费力气将自己伪装成人类了吗？”

……什么啊，不是他自己希望这种伪装保持得久一点吗？阿卡丽娅没有理会菲力克斯，张大嘴打了个哈欠，从软垫上爬了起来。

她是被匆忙间拉进这个更衣室的，现在好像终于有兴趣打量起她身边一排排的衣物：几乎从雕花衣箱顶部溢出的毛皮长袍，别着宝石饰针的毛毡斗篷，旋刻着家族纹章的宽大革带。带梯子的木质陈列架一直延伸到接近穹顶的暗处，而与之相对的一整面墙都高挂着与华贵外袍相衬的佩剑。

整个房间弥漫着薰衣草、野马郁草和其他驱虫草药的香味。

虽然公爵已经很少造访贝纳维希尔，但作为一个称职的管家，阿德里亚娜年复一年精心保养着这些衣饰。这也只是其中一间更衣室而已，至于礼服、盔甲和皮靴等等都分门别类地收藏在这一层其他的房间，供主人随时吩咐仆从取用。

阿卡丽娅的视线短暂地停留在每一件衣物上。乌尔瓦说，有一些魔兽沉迷于这些眩惑人心的造物，但狼不应该。狼只会吃掉人的尸体，然后把他们的遗物永远地留在荒野。她看了看一把在鞘面用石榴石拼出百合纹的匕首，随即转过头，目光穿过那些堆叠的衣箱：“我以为你已经走了。”

她又回到角落里的软垫，竖起耳朵听了一阵，在垫子顶端蜷缩成小小的一团：“如果你是不想被那个女人看到的话，你现在可以走了。不用等我，反正我总是知道你在哪。”

“……”

她又想了想：“我下次想散步的时候，也会让你知道的。”

阿卡丽娅随即听到菲力克斯转身摔门而去。她假装睡着了，但她的双眼还半睁着，饱含着挑衅的嘲笑。

魔狼敏锐地嗅到了周围气氛的变化：菲力克斯不仅不会杀了她，反而还会因为某些原因躲开她，特别是那个叫阿德里亚娜的女人在的时候。所以她不仅不害怕，反而越来越肆无忌惮。

她只要跟着菲力克斯，这么下去总有一天菲力克斯会屈服于她的要求。她在等待他忍受不了骚扰、像一只猎物从草丛跳到她的眼前的那一刻。

菲力克斯可能是一个好人，阿卡丽娅想，但她不能把自己的性命托付给这个无关的人类。她相信乌尔瓦会有办法的。毕竟乌尔瓦也是魔兽的后裔，而且已经活了非常非常久。暴风雪就要停下来了，她得回到狼群才能找出契约的解除方法，最好带着菲力克斯这个契约者一起。

所以她需要“散步”，这样她才能找到机会。

既然已经成为了“猎犬”，那不如把这个身份利用得彻底一点吧。

* * *

菲力克斯自认为对动物的了解不是很多。虽然听起来不可思议，但这其实是一个非常准确的自我判断。

和希尔凡一样，菲力克斯是长在洛弗雪原的孩子，熟知各种分布在塔尔丁以北、斯灵以南的野兽和魔兽。这些孩子从小就是猎手，长辈——对他们来说就是罗德里古公爵——会教导他们如何从林间草丛驱赶出兽群，如何隐匿在高处观察落单的幼兽，攻击它们的致命弱点。每杀死一只动物，他们需要按在毛皮上抚触肌脂的走向和关节的连接，把兽皮、兽筋和脏器从温热的尸体上一一剔下。如果猎物中了陷阱还活着，他和古廉、希尔凡和英谷莉特一样，都会在罗德里古的鼓励下摸一摸它们。

罗德里古告诫他们，万兽不仅是牲畜和猎物，也是人子在尘世间异种的同伴。当然这种出自创世之章的经文他们早已熟习了，而且一般来说，孩子根本不需要培养对动物的喜爱。几乎每个人都提出过把活猎物带回家饲养的请求。

除了菲力克斯。

罗德里古很早就注意到，菲力克斯从不掩饰他对这些动物的冷淡。他曾让四岁的菲力克斯抚摸一匹马鹿。为了防止他受惊，马鹿的四肢被捆上了，只露出脆弱的躯干。

菲力克斯把手掌放在了马鹿的腹部，但他很快把手移开了：“我不要。它这里好像在动。”

在其他孩子扑上去兴奋地和动物交流时，菲力克斯总是敷衍地站在圈外。他并不是害怕，他只是不感兴趣。其实公爵对此并不意外，只是有些头疼。他的次子总是独来独往，哪怕对同伴也吝于表达亲近之意。这当然不是值得骄傲的品格，特别对于世代戍卫王都的伏拉鲁达里乌斯家，寄宿了纹章的孩子，无论是否有继承权，都必须在军中担任一定的职务。

作为父亲，罗德里古不是没有纠正过。譬如引荐菲力克斯给王子——如今看来可以说是适得其反。罗德里古还悄悄让古廉送给菲力克斯一匹高脚猎犬，菲力克斯倒是当场接受了，可是第二天就把它丢给了古廉。古廉给它取名叫杜克，把它和蔷薇、猎手养在了一起，而菲力克斯在狩猎时偶尔会“借用”它。

杜克喜欢古廉多过菲力克斯，菲力克斯也不在乎，反正他总是和古廉一起出猎。古廉死后，菲力克斯也没有接收这三条高脚猎犬，而是把它们交给马厩照顾：他开始把自己关在校场，更少去打猎了。

在他快到十七岁时，菲力克斯才真正意义上地得到了他的第一条“猎犬”——阿卡丽娅。

这个事实连菲力克斯自己都拒绝承认。

那个阿卡丽娅？把那个一天到晚和他对着干的阿卡丽娅当作只会讨好主人的猎犬？只是一只自称为猎犬的魔狼罢了。

不过狗也好，狼也好，总之不把她当成人类之后，很多反常的行为都得到了解释。比如不出门散步就在地板上刨洞泄愤什么的。

菲力克斯摩挲着手上崭新的黄铜梳。这是阿尔兰不知道从哪里翻出来送给他的。这个被罗德里古收留的格雷曼孤儿一直对猎犬、猎鹰和马匹展现出无与伦比的耐心。阿尔兰作为平民在二十岁那年获封骑士，这份殊荣大部分要归功于他驯兽的天赋。

菲力克斯认识他也是因为杜克。阿尔兰曾经是杜克的训练官。

“雷伊德卿。”菲力克斯等阿尔兰脱帽致敬后直接问道，“怎么才能让狗呆在一个地方？”

“是，菲力克斯少爷。”阿尔兰没有马上作答，而是思索了一番，“恕我直言，这并不是一个可以用一句话回答的问题。”菲力克斯少爷大概以为猎犬天生就像领主其他的财物一样静静地躺在它们所属的地方——无论是仓库还是犬舍——等待取用。但其实让猎犬服从最简单的命令也要付出比想象中多得多的努力。

他转了转手上的帽子：“少爷计划出猎吗？雪看来就要停了……”

“不是。希尔凡之前说要送我一条猎犬，大概，嗯，五节这么大吧。”菲力克斯拿出了自己早就编好的借口，“他提醒我这只狗……喜欢自己到处跑来跑去。”

阿尔兰心里认为菲力克斯完全没有必要浪费时间自己驯狗，特别是他了解菲力克斯是一个不常亲近动物的人。当然他并不会让菲力克斯为难：“如果只是跑得太快的话，可以使用挽具，或者横向的束脚带……就是马经常用的那种，一段时间之后，猎犬会慢慢习惯在口令下以比较慢的步速活动。”

“束脚带？”菲力克斯没想到阿尔兰马上给出了如此具体的建议，“不……不是这个原因。而且我想它大概不能接受。”他自己也不能接受。

不能接受？阿尔兰有些不解地看了看菲力克斯。

菲力克斯压下尴尬：“这只狗最大的问题是喜欢跟在主人的后面，但这样会……造成很多不便。”他强迫自己忘掉阿德里亚娜意味深长的眼神，“有什么办法可以让它停止这么做吗？比如，嗯，关在笼子里之类的？”

“确实，这是一个很有效的方法。”阿尔兰完全没有联想到什么，认真地点点头，“其实任何狗都可以长时间呆在笼子里，当然前提是狗本身很喜欢笼子。”

“喜欢笼子？”菲力克斯觉得匪夷所思。比起喜欢笼子，他更能想象阿卡丽娅喜欢束脚带：“但阿……希尔凡说这只狗在戈迪耶已经从笼子里逃出来好几次了。”

阿尔兰不禁腹诽戈迪耶的那位少爷，为什么要把这种一听就只会惹麻烦的狗送给菲力克斯少爷，少爷也一定因为不忍拒绝朋友的好意，只好亲自对恶犬负起责任：“是这样的，有的狗，应该说大多数狗，都不会立刻喜欢上笼子，主人首先需要让它们相信笼子不是一个可怕的地方。”

不，阿卡丽娅一辈子都不会相信的。即便如此，菲力克斯仍然在听着。阿尔兰继续解释道：“简而言之，主人需要在它们进入笼子的时候，立刻给予它们一定的奖励，让它们一看到笼子就会产生期待——”

“奖励？”

“奖励。”阿尔兰重复了一次，“一般是狗平时无法吃到的食物，最好容易携带。但无论在这里还是在城堡，这个方法都有点行不通。”他不好意思地笑笑，“因为这些狗平时已经吃得太好了，很难对肉干感兴趣。我个人认为更有效的方法是让它们得到称赞。”

“……称赞？”

阿尔兰没想到菲力克斯并不是随便问问。在贝纳维希尔关了差不多一节的他也有些技痒：“称赞永远是合格的猎犬更愿意得到的奖赏。当然了，主人建立起权威，并和狗保持亲密的关系是一切训练的基石。”

菲力克斯努力将这一段话和阿卡丽娅联系在一起：“难道用武力威慑它还不够吗？什么叫……亲密的关系？”

“不可以这么想，菲力克斯少爷，”阿尔兰坚定地反驳他，“人类很难强迫狗做它们不想做的事，暴力只会让狗暂时害怕一阵子，除此以外不会解决任何问题。”

他又鼓励地说道：“可以从日常活动开始培养感情，比如散步之类的。”

“没有别的更……简单的选择吗？”

“更简单的……”阿尔兰面有难色地想了想，但是他突然看到了菲力克斯的脸色，连忙补充道，“更简单的话，可以先从喂食和互相接触开始吧。”

喂食。互相接触。菲力克斯点点头，阿尔兰对他鞠了一躬：“那我就先退下了，菲力克斯少爷。”

但他走了几步又想起最重要的一点，内心挣扎了一下，还是决定说出来：“少爷，记住千万要有耐心！狗是一种很狡猾的生物，一定要让它相信，无论是任何指令的训练，主人都会坚持到最后。如果让它马上就发现自己的主人做什么都半途而废的话，它就再也不会认真完成任务，而只会等你放弃了！”

“耐心！”阿尔兰已经出了门口，还是不放心地把头探进来再强调了一遍。

好的。要有耐心。菲力克斯看着正在用手抓着羊排大嚼的阿卡丽娅，默默对自己说。

阿卡丽娅几乎没有咀嚼就吞下嘴里的肉，菲力克斯从长桌的另一端可以清楚看见鼓起的肉块从食道顺畅地滑进她的胃。

在周围人的注视下，阿卡丽娅只想尽快吃完餐盘里可以吃的东西。即使她在各方面都尽量模仿人类的行为，但她仍然不习惯和其他人在一起吃饭，更不习惯别人看着自己的食物。无论是在育婴堂还是狼群都是这样。

但是和菲力克斯一起吃饭可以吃到更多的肉，所以也无所谓了。

阿卡丽娅迅速吞掉了银盘中的两块肉排，并且把十指都舔了一遍。餐厅里鸦雀无声，周围侍奉的仆人低下头，掩饰自己的表情。菲力克斯放下刀叉，招了招手，一位女仆上前，撤下了阿卡丽娅的盘子，另一位女仆捧上一块湿布，在阿卡丽娅面前摊开。

“擦干净。”菲力克斯平静地说。

他甚至没有抬头，而是重新执起餐具，把烤甘蓝和烤芜菁都拨到一边，叉起下一块肉。第一天他的确差一点把餐桌直接击碎，但阿尔兰的谆谆建言让他成功克制住了自己。

菲力克斯用余光看到阿卡丽娅敷衍地把两只手在桌上的湿布上抹了抹。

现在这种场面已经打扰不了他的内心了。

喂食，完成。他在心里打了一个叉。

比起其他所谓的捷径，主人跟狗确立良好的关系可以说是一劳永逸。菲力克斯默念阿尔兰的话。虽然阿卡丽娅现在有契约束缚着她，但如果在找出解除契约的方法之前，她愿意听从指令，那对大家都好。

虽然完全不能期待她本人了解这一点。菲力克斯从低垂的眼睑下看着她悬空的腿一下下踢着椅子。

这只野兽，矮子。

依照菲力克斯的吩咐，女仆没有给阿卡丽娅斟茶。

好无聊，为什么人类吃饭这么慢。阿卡丽娅瞪着菲力克斯慢慢地喝着红茶，但没有动瓷碟上配茶的圆形饼干。而且还不把珍贵的食物吃干净，她愤愤地想，完全忘记了自己刚才也只是吃掉了肉这一点。

菲力克斯把空茶杯无声地放在茶碟上，女仆立刻把所有的茶具收走。

前天阿卡丽娅趁女仆不注意，不仅喝了剩下的茶，还偷偷吃掉了盘子里撒了特芙豆粉的蛋糕。

特芙豆。阿尔兰严肃地竖起一根手指。狗吃了会死。

等菲力克斯掰开她的嘴的时候，她早已把蛋糕咽下去了。虽然观察了一个晚上她也没有死掉，但菲力克斯实在不想再找这种无谓的麻烦。

他看了一下阿卡丽娅。今天这家伙终于正常地吃完了一餐。很大的进步。

是时候进行下一个步骤了。

* * *

“放开我！”阿卡丽娅威胁地龇起牙齿。她被菲力克斯牢牢按住，但她不敢做出超出扭动程度的挣扎——她可不想触发那个该死的烙印。

为了遮住那块地板轻微的补痕，阿德里亚娜在她的房间里新铺了一层羊毛地毯。阿卡丽娅很乐意在地毯上滚上一滚，但一点也不乐意刚进房门被人强迫趴在上面。就像现在这样。

好，成功了。菲力克斯双腿岔开，半跪在她身上，收紧膝盖夹住她乱动的盆骨，用一只手捉实她反剪在背后的两条小臂。

他开始回忆阿尔兰的指导：“首先，从侧面蹲下来，让狗消除对你的戒备。”

菲力克斯警惕地分析了一下他和阿卡丽娅的相对位置。绕到侧面实在过于困难。更不要说伏下身，他一点也不想用脸接近阿卡丽娅的獠牙和爪尖。

跳过。他面无表情地对自己说。

“然后，从狗的头部开始轻轻抚摸。”

根据近卫的汇报，阿卡丽娅每个下午从竞技厅回来都会洗澡。所有负责看管她的近卫们都针对这一点表示了不同程度的费解。在法嘉斯的严冬，即使是最注重清洁的贵族也不会每天沐浴，更不要说阿卡丽娅这样的平民了。但菲力克斯却马上理解了。这家伙不是洁癖，她是在洗掉身上其他人的气味。

菲力克斯盯着阿卡丽娅的发顶，阿卡丽娅的毛发很蓬松，已经被布巾擦干，还带有一点冰冷的水汽。从外观上看也没有长虱子，或者说，应该没有虱子可以寄生在魔兽的身上。

他克服了一下心里的障碍，把手掌覆盖上去。

这是什么！阿卡丽娅感觉到一个带着温度的东西摸到了她的头顶，还在缓慢地朝后颈移动，全身的毛都炸了起来。

手掌下面的触感很……难以描述。菲力克斯的嘴唇抿成了一线。阿卡丽娅的毛发乍一看和人的头发相差无几，但粗硬的针毛底下还垫着一层厚厚的绒毛，就像真正的狼皮一样。

先不管这么多，接下来是……下巴和背部。菲力克斯先留意了一下阿卡丽娅的状态。很好，暂时没有动。他活动了一下发僵的手腕，决定先从看起来比较容易的背部开始下手。

阿卡丽娅刚从巨大的冲击中回过神，那个东西又隔着衣料从后脑摸到了她的脊椎上。

这是手吧？这是菲力克斯的手吧？！

菲力克斯正在专心地数摸了多少下：“六，七……好，还有三次。”

“等等！”阿卡丽娅忍不住大叫，“先等一下！”

“……九，十。”菲力克斯停下了手。很顺利，他呼出一口气，今天就到此为止。

他松开阿卡丽娅的手腕，站了起来，居高临下地凝视阿卡丽娅的眼睛，让她看清楚刚才“接触”她的人是谁。

阿卡丽娅呜咽了一声，她受不了了！她输了！她要求饶！

她学着狼艰难地在地毯上滚了半圈，翻出肚子。

菲力克斯困惑地看着她，这是什么意思？

“如果狗对你露出腹部，一般来说有两种可能性。”

究竟是哪两种可能性？菲力克斯头痛地回忆了一下。“……另外一种是，狗对主人表现出它的信任，而且希望你去揉搓它的腹部。”

银色的风浪在窗边呜呜回旋，拂过一排冰棱，猛地拍在木窗上。阿卡丽娅吓了一跳，睁大双眼打了个呵欠，快速摆动着不存在的尾巴。

菲力克斯看着僵硬的阿卡丽娅，不仅踌躇了起来。

真的要这么做吗，阿尔兰？

“要有耐心……千万不能比狗先放弃！”

他合上眼睛，从牙缝里挤出几个字：“把手举高。”

阿卡丽娅胆怯地扬起头，刚把双手举高，就感觉手腕再次被菲力克斯左手有力地扣住。她不满地发出噜噜声，又不敢把手臂从菲力克斯的掌握中挣脱，只是拼命仰面去看自己的双手，后脑浓密的发丝同粗糙的地毯不断摩擦，发出簌簌的声响。

开始挣扎了，但不能放弃。从侧面。而且不能对她施加过度的暴力。一堆忠告在一瞬间同时涌入菲力克斯的脑中，让他烦躁地啧了一声。

阿卡丽娅立刻一动不动。

菲力克斯伏下身来，她张大潮湿的双眼，转头可怜地望向菲力克斯。菲力克斯见到她的顺从，表情变得柔和，但命令来得毫无迟疑：“保持这个姿势。”

阿卡丽娅的感官在紧张中放大了。菲力克斯的右手从上覆下来，带来一阵微弱的气流，然后虚虚覆盖在她的胃部。之后他也陷入了短暂的沉默。

主啊——救救我吧！她咬紧牙关，在心中飞快地祈祷着。

菲力克斯的指腹迟缓地向下滑动，好像从无形的软毛中梳过，但几乎没有接触到阿卡丽娅的身体。她的肌肉很薄，好像几层紧紧叠起的厚缎。

腹肌这么弱，这个矮子为什么还能这么灵活？菲力克斯勉强分出一些注意，漫无边际地思考着。魔兽的能量回路真的和人类差这么远吗？

但是魔狼的反应实在令人难以忽略。隔着手指的厚茧，菲力克斯依然能感受到脆弱的腹腔在他的指尖因惊吓而微微发抖。他不由得屏住呼吸，眼睛一眨不眨，如同藏匿在高草中观察一只水鸟振翅欲飞。他的动作放得很轻很轻，他不记得上次这么抚摸其他活物是什么时候。

他把手悬停在她的腹部：“你这里好像在动。”

话音一落，阿卡丽娅的皮肤更猛烈地搏动起来。菲力克斯注视着这一具小小的身躯，薄薄的一层人皮像是马上要因体内挣扎的力量而失控、崩裂，黑色巨狼的幻影和黑发的少女重叠在了一起。

菲力克斯的嘴张了张，他想说“够了”，对阿卡丽娅，也是对自己。

哎，不对，他暴躁地想，不可以在这里结束。训练狗最重要的是不能让狗发现主人会先放弃，可能他萌生了一点点退意，阿卡丽娅就能察觉到——

然而他刚一走神，阿卡丽娅就猛地卷起腹部，在他肩膀上忍无可忍地咬了一口。

“嘶！你这家伙——”

菲力克斯一下子放开了手，而阿卡丽娅趁着烙印还没有发作，马上跳起来跑远了。

* * *

阿尔兰：以（劝）进为（劝）退。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 艾迪：阿德里亚娜的昵称。


	9. 前日谈八 - 心愿（上）

守护节刚好过了一半的时候，暴风雪彻底离开了芙朵拉。

根据芙多拉编年史的载述，这场大雪摧毁了由西海岸线至布雷达德领的多个港口和城镇，是法嘉斯神圣王国历史上仅次于1160年大瘟疫的严重天灾。而彼时王位空悬，为了抵御随暴雪而来的寒潮，摄政王琉法斯在巨大的压力之下，依赖曾消灭瘟疫的大魔导师——“圣女”科尔娜莉亚，向受灾的西方诸领地大规模派出天气术士，为王国东西的分裂埋下了伏笔。

相较而言，王国东部的情形并没有那么严峻。在过去的一节中，从伊塔至洛弗的主要道路已经被重新开辟出来。贝纳维希尔庄园也收到了罗德里古的回音。公爵的信十分简短，主要提到他未来的两节都将应琉法斯大公的请求留在菲尔蒂亚协助政务，菲力克斯可以自己选择是要回到领都或是从贝纳维希尔直接出发，而公爵本人会代替他陪同王子前往士官学校。

“那么……关于那个孩子呢？”阿德里亚娜谨慎地问道。

“父亲没说什么。”

菲力克斯并不是在敷衍她。

至于那个从狼群中解救出来的孩子，公爵这么写道，让她在寒冬过去之前都留在庄园吧。

菲力克斯扔开那封只有一页纸的信。既然一切都已经安排好的话，那他也就不用回信了。

“阿德里亚娜，让他们备——”他突然住口，只是挥挥手让女管家退下。

菲力克斯今天要去查看庄园最北部的山毛榉坡地，那里围墙因为大雪而损坏了。到坡地即使骑马也颇需要一段时间。不过如果还要带上阿卡丽娅“散步”，他就只能步行过去。阿卡丽娅骑不了马，贝纳维希尔所有的马都想把她甩下来。

饲养魔兽的又一个缺点。

而如果不带上阿卡丽娅散步……菲力克斯及时停止了思考，不然又要开始头痛。关在笼子里之类的训练他已经放弃了。阿卡丽娅想跟着就跟着吧，就当作多了一个贴身仆人。反正现在已经没有人会说什么了。

菲力克斯穿着及膝的雪靴，在林中里深一脚浅一脚地走着。阿尔兰在前方开路，阿卡丽娅跟在他身后。

他们已经顺着地势向高处走出很远，弧形的高墙渐渐出现在密林的背面。

阿尔兰砍断挡在面前的枯枝：“到了！”

三人都仰头望去。阿卡丽娅看了一会，脸突然转向了东边，鼻翼微微抽动了了一下。她走在队伍的末尾，没有人发现她的表情专注了起来。

虽然高墙大部分被阴暗的树冠遮住了，但走近了看，的确有一小段已经倾颓在雪中。

菲力克斯问阿尔兰：“记下位置了吗？”

阿尔兰从怀里拿出地图，反复对照了几次，之后点了点头。

阿卡丽娅跑了几步，扶着石墙的裂隙向外张望：“那是什么？”

“那是……葡萄吗？”阿尔兰惊讶地向后扶了扶皮帽，“真奇怪，猎场附近原来有修道院吗？”

贝纳维希尔庄园靠近猎场这一边的土地仍然属于伊塔，几年前这里还是一片森林，和墙内贝纳维希尔的山毛榉林相接，但现在墙外的树都突兀地消失了。现在他们眼前是一望无际的葡萄园，剪过枝的葡萄藤在晴雪上投下整齐的光影，顺着缓坡延伸到海岸山脉脚下。

菲力克斯也走上前来。

伊塔猎场附近的修道院……说起来就是那一座了吧，卢古时代的苦修士在东方的深林边缘建起的修道院。当然真正的苦修士早就在芙多拉销声匿迹了，非要说的话那位圣泉的迦什温可以算一个，如果不是他的家族混入了异教徒的血统，这位二十年未离开石室的修道院长已经毫无争议地成圣了。

然而除圣泉之外，不受加尔古玛库直接管辖的修道院和牧区教堂事实上几乎完全任由领主摆布。比如这一座伊塔的修道院。他听阿德里亚娜说起过，这座修道院接受了伊塔大公的某一位姻亲的捐献之后就授予了他院长的圣职，而新任院长很好地抓住了机会，在任期内将修道院的产业一路扩大到了猎场——为此还赶走了这附近所有的猎户。

伊塔大公……也就是那位琉法斯大人，他会放任亲眷买卖圣职真是一点也不令人意外。菲力克斯脸上浮现出一丝愠色。即使他并不特别关心政情，也知道法嘉斯王国在琉法斯手里可以说是每况愈下。可能还在畏惧早年间兄弟阋墙的谣言，或者单纯因为没有纹章，这位摄政王的执政风格并不进取，给了不少有野心的贵族可乘之机。吉尔登家，洛贝家，格雷曼家，几乎西部所有的领主最近几年都蠢蠢欲动。

这样的法嘉斯一年之后就要交给帝弥托利。然而那个野猪王子——

“走了。”他转身走上来路。阿尔兰应了一声，卷起地图跑到最前面。

在阿尔兰背后，阿卡丽娅突然朝菲力克斯扔过来一个什么东西。菲力克斯一把接住，脚步停顿了一下：“雷伊德卿，你……你可以先回去了，我再检查一下附近有没有其他的缺口。”

“这种活还是让我来吧，菲力克斯少爷。”

“没事的，我知道怎么回去。现在还早，你回去和麦卡埃拉尔卿他们一起去西面，我听说那边的墙也塌了。”

虽然雪已经停了，但有经验的法嘉斯人不会就此松懈，因为尤里嘉的车辇后面总是跟着滴着口水的土匪。然而庄园的守备远远不是菲力克斯设想中的坚不可摧，一场大雪过后光是围墙就已经出现了好几处缺口。

“好的。菲力克斯少爷。”

阿尔兰走远了。菲力克斯对阿卡丽娅举起手上羊皮缝制的小球：“就在这里吗？”

阿卡丽娅点点头，直勾勾地盯着菲力克斯。

他右手握球，向后屈起手臂。

“开始了——那边！”

菲力克斯把球用力掷出。

阿卡丽娅立刻向落点伏身飞奔。在雪地里，她比菲力克斯和阿尔兰都跑得快多了。

菲力克斯俯瞰着在树林里越跑越远的阿卡丽娅。自从那一次咨询之后，阿尔兰总是趁报告的时候塞给他各种各样关于狗的小玩意，已经要堆满整整一箱了。这个球也是阿尔兰给他的。

一开始菲力克斯也不确定阿卡丽娅会不会配合，还好她表现出了远超他预料的热情。比起每天领着她在雪地里从下午走到天黑，他觉得这个愚蠢的游戏也还算可以忍受。

菲力克斯百无聊赖地靠树等着，直到阿卡丽娅重新出现在他的视野。她呵出一团团白气，胸膛微微起伏着，衣袖、膝盖和斗篷上沾满了雪沫。菲力克斯猜她在他看不见的地方是手脚并用也说不定。

但为什么她的脸上也都是雪？

菲力克斯脑中跳出了一些荒谬的联想：他突然想起了冬天的狐狸或者狼腾空跳起、把长吻插入雪中猎食兔子和旱獭。

把狐狸换成阿卡丽娅，虽然想让人马上去请神父驱魔，但考虑到她魔狼的本质……也不是不能接受吧。当然看样子她什么都没找到。

阿尔兰说当猎犬寻回目标时应该及时给予积极的反馈。菲力克斯接住阿卡丽娅抛回的球，干巴巴地说：“做得好。”

在他再次举起手之前，阿卡丽娅突然说：“如果你想摸我的话，你可以摸这里。”

她指指肚子，对他咧嘴一笑，威胁地露出长长的犬牙。

这家伙——

菲力克斯向前跨出一步，大臂飞快地一振，皮球在半空中挑起了一道极高的弧线。

谁要摸了！

阿卡丽娅还来不及收回笑容，就又转身跑了出去。

很好。她想，心在胸腔里砰砰跳着。她逼着菲力克斯玩了好几天这个愚蠢的游戏……是有价值的。

之前她进入树林的时候就有一种异样的感觉，直到刚才在球的附近，她才清楚地闻到了那是什么。

是乌尔瓦。

虽然仅仅只是气味而已，但她明白，狼群找到她了。

菲力克斯心不在焉地接过阿卡丽娅再次抛回来的球，把球对着阿卡丽娅所站的方位投出去了。

只要他再稍微专心一点，就会察觉到阿卡丽娅每次把球捡回来，都向左移动一步，站在稍微偏离上次方向的位置。

阿卡丽娅就这样慢慢地完成了一次从西向东的搜索。

一定有的，乌尔瓦的留言……但是究竟被放在了哪里？

她又把球传给菲力克斯，低下头掩饰脸上的焦灼。

“……来了！”

菲力克斯有意把球一次比一次抛得远，而这一次球飞进了树林深处，连他自己都看不见了。他数了三百下，才看到阿卡丽娅走回来。

“太慢了！这就是洛弗狼王教出来的实力吗？”菲力克斯冷笑了一声，“如果我真的带你出去打猎，猎物恐怕早就被别人的猎犬叼走了。”

阿卡丽娅看了他一眼，没有像往常一样反击他。她没有那个心情。

直到刚才，她走到这片树林最偏远的角落，才从深埋雪中的一片石子上找到了乌尔瓦留给她的传讯魔法。

她设想过乌尔瓦会对她说什么，是责骂，是担忧，还是简单的时间和地点？

然而都不是。

“不要回来。”

这就是乌尔瓦在媒介上记录的唯一一句话。

她已经在手里反复确认过了。确实是乌尔瓦。这不是简单的狼语，还用上了她们之间约定好的暗号。

乌尔瓦 ……在她离开的这段时间到底发生了什么？

为了不被其他人发现，阿卡丽娅只能把石子留在原地。她攥紧手里的皮球，没有把它还给菲力克斯。这是他们之间的默契，代表今天的游戏已经结束了。

这么快就不想玩了吗？菲力克斯抬脚跟上阿卡丽娅急促的步伐。她走得太快，一个方形的像书册一样的东西从她的怀里掉了出来。

菲力克斯弯腰捡起，拍掉上面的雪。是一块蜡板，分为左右两半，用麻绳扣在一起，像书本一样相对合上。

“还给我！”

菲力克斯无视她抓向蜡板的手，及时向后撤了一步，把蜡板掀开。

是阿尔兰送给她的吗？

即使这只是一块廉价的松木板，也看得出来使用者十分珍惜，板面上几乎没有划痕，而蜡层从头到尾都抄满了字。可是抄写的人很明显并不怎么会写通用文：每一个字母都写得很大，词与词之间也没有间隔，光是看着这些笔迹的话，马上可以想象出一个蒙童一笔一划照着原文临摹。菲力克斯勉强辨认出来几个词汇，比如“圣火”，旁边还认真地画着简陋的插图。

这是圣典其中一段。

“这是你写的？”

“还给我！”

阿卡丽娅涨红了脸。正当她以为菲力克斯就要开始嘲笑她的时候，他直接把蜡板合起来递给了她。

“写得不错。”他对阿卡丽娅点点头，“对于一个一星期之前才开始学拿笔的人来说。”

“不……不关你的事吧！”阿卡丽娅一把抢过蜡板，狠狠瞪了菲力克斯一眼。

为什么她又生气了？他不是夸奖她了吗？菲力克斯觉得莫名其妙。

阿卡丽娅把蜡板按到胸前。她还记得蜡板上抄写了一段祷词，其中两句是这样的：

“主啊，你的慈爱临到了每一个人。

无论是崇高的，还是微贱的。

凡是信主之名的人，都是合乎主用的器皿。”

一直以来阿卡丽娅都想像神父那样阅读圣典。圣典本来就是用浅易优美的文字写就的，这样才适合让主教和神父们在教堂中高声朗诵。但圣典不是阿卡丽娅这种不会通用语、也不识字的孤儿可以学习的；更准确地说，除了阿卡丽娅，没有孩子这么奢望过。育婴堂的孩子们还能在感恩祭的布道学着诵念几节祷文，就已经是胜过绝大多数的教民的待遇了。

这么珍贵的圣典，她在贝纳维希尔的房间里就放着一本。阿尔兰偶尔来看她的时候，她会把这本通用文版的圣典拿出来请教。阿尔兰通用语说得不错，但对大多数书面用语他也爱莫能助，而且这段时间他总是被派去除雪和修墙，阿卡丽娅想找他的时候他总是不见人影。

真正在教阿卡丽娅的人是菲力克斯。不知道是不是出于愧疚的心态，阿尔兰总是在报告的最后写上两句阿卡丽娅缓慢得令人发指的学习进度，实在是让菲力克斯看不下去。他勉为其难地指点了阿卡丽娅一次。

第一次结束之后，阿卡丽娅小声对菲力克斯说了一声“谢谢”。也不知道菲力克斯有没有听到，但她不想欠他什么。

之后就有了第二次，第三次。现在圣典的学习几乎是每天训练之后的必修课。

她陪着菲力克斯训练时也没有那么不情愿了。

通用语和北方方言从语源上来说差别并不大，因此菲力克斯一开始就用通用语一句一句教阿卡丽娅朗读圣典。他的口音自然比阿卡丽娅生平所见的那些神父更为优雅，创世之章的语句好似清泉从他的口中汩汩流出。

但阿卡丽娅可以听出来，菲力克斯只是在把那些字读出来，仅此而已。当然不能说是不敬，只能说他的声音远不如乡村神父动人，可能因为他自己也没有被打动。

他放慢了语速，跟着阿卡丽娅的手指读着：“无论是崇高的，还是微贱的。”

“无论是崇，崇高的，还是维，维……”

“微贱的。”

”微贱的。”

“凡是信主之名的人。”

“凡是信主之名的人。”阿卡丽娅指着书页，“这个字呢？”

“器皿。”

“这个字呢？”

“洗濯。”

“那这个呢？”

“……寡妇。”

她问这个干什么？菲力克斯眯起眼睛看着阿卡丽娅。这家伙……该不会是故意的吧？虽然他做不到像那些虔诚的信徒一样通篇背诵，但这只是第一章，他在教会里读的次数数都数不清了。

“你在浪费时间？”他的双手在卷册上交握，“还是说你是想找到圣典里我读不出来的字？”

雪后初霁的斜阳探进书房的排窗，仿佛女神的圣光，轻柔地抚上菲力克斯的脸颊。

“……不说话吗？那就是默认了。”菲力克斯把圣典推到一边，弯腰站了起来，“既然你已经没心思往下学了，那今天就到此为止吧。”

阿卡丽娅又想起了她不忿的心思被拆穿的这一幕，更不想说话了，把蜡板匆匆塞回怀里。

什么啊，“崇高的”、受到女神偏爱的人……就是在说菲力克斯这样的“贵族老爷”吧。

她大步走在菲力克斯前面。但他朗读圣典的样子在她心中挥之不去。大概像这样高贵的人，女神才会赐给他们智慧，而她……

“喂，阿卡丽娅。”菲力克斯追了上来，居高临下地看着她，“我……一直想问你一个问题。你为什么会信仰塞罗斯教？”

他轻笑了一声：“难道是成为狗以后，信仰都跟着人改变了吗？”

阿卡丽娅停下来怒视着他。她深吸了一口气：“不，我从小就是教徒。”

然后她就闭上了嘴，抿起嘴唇。

“……是吗？”

“……“阿卡丽娅又提起了脚步，但是走得慢了许多，靴头一下下踢着跟前的积雪。走了几步之后，她突然开口说道：“我在育婴堂长大。是一位女士把我送来的，大概是……我的母亲吧，但修女说她一句话都没有留下就走了。”

她仰起头看了看树枝裂隙中布满阴云的天空：“然后她再也没有回来。直到我五岁的时候，育婴堂被山贼袭击了。所有人都死了。”

“五岁。你还记得五岁时发生了什么？”

“嗯。”阿卡丽娅自言自语般地说道，“很奇怪吧，育婴堂的一切我都记得。我记得雅克琳修女、还有大家都对我很好，非常好，我也记得我很害怕他们什么时候就会发现我……我和别人不一样。”

只有和育婴堂的大家一同对着女神祈祷的时候，她才感觉到轻松，因为只有在那时，她才变得和所有孩子“一样”。日复一日，祈祷就成为了习惯，成为了她生命的一部分。

“……后来。”阿卡丽娅停顿了片刻，“后来，乌尔瓦从大家的尸体下面找到了我。她一开始就知道我是什么，所以她救了我。狼不侍奉女神，可是乌尔瓦没有逼我放弃信仰，她只是让我祷告的时候离狼群远一点，不要被它们看到。”

“她做得对。”

无论在人群，还是在狼群，阿卡丽娅都是那一个异类。菲力克斯想。她在洛弗的狼群也可能也不像他想象中过得那么好。

“乌尔瓦也说过，”阿卡丽娅垂下结满冰霜的长睫，“我不是唯一一个信仰塞罗斯教的‘人中之兽’，只是他们大多数都生活在人类中间。所以有的时候我也会庆幸，主为我创造了同伴，我们这种人……还没有被主抛弃。”

“人中之兽”。比纯种魔兽更为不堪的存在。在芙朵拉代表着不可言喻的的亵渎和污秽。连菲力克斯也无意识地避免用这个词称呼阿卡丽娅。

在教义中，人中之兽是绝对禁止成为皈依者的。如果有意隐瞒，一旦被举发就会处以绞刑。

菲力克斯突然在阿卡丽娅身后站住。

明明是狼，但说起塞罗斯教的时候却像一条狗。

狗的思维真的令人无法理解。

“虽然作为人类，我说出这样的话可能会很奇怪。”菲力克斯缓缓地说，“但如果站在你的角度，你难道不觉得很不公平吗？魔兽也好，人中之兽也好，都被女神所厌憎——你自己不是也很清楚吗？”

阿卡丽娅转身看着他。

“何况你已经有了最好的证明。这个。”菲力克斯望着她的胸前，“你的契约。”

阿卡丽娅不作声，她发红的眼睛盯着菲力克斯，很久很久，久到菲力克斯几乎以为她没有听懂。但他也不想解释第二次。

但阿卡丽娅最终打破了沉默：“……菲力克斯，你不也是教徒吗？‘不要质疑主的安排’——不要忘了，我和你的契约也是主的安排。即使我……讨厌你！我最讨厌的人就是你！”

在最后的最后，任何人都会得到救赎。难道不应该是这样的吗？

“啊——好臭，好臭！”她背过身，假装在闻衣服上的气味，用手肘偷偷擦掉即将落下的眼泪，“我先走了！我要回去洗澡！”

什么叫“公平”，什么又叫“不公平”呢？

即使是菲力克斯这样的人，已经蒙主恩典的人，为什么……为什么还要拿走她的力量？

“主说，必不无故让贫乏的再拿出地里的出产，归到富足的头上。

因为你们同受青星的照耀，乃是尘世的兄弟。”

夜幕降临。阿卡丽娅再一次潜入菲力克斯的卧室。比起上一次，她今晚几乎没有受到任何阻碍。就好像那些人认定了她会永远留在这里一样。

阿卡丽娅非常非常想念乌尔瓦。她想像小时候那样，钻进乌尔瓦在冬天仍然温暖的怀里，假装她腹部的绒毛是干草，用手一绺一绺整理出来，环绕在自己身边，做成一个柔软的窝。

只有在那一刻，她会觉得她是世界上最幸福的孩子。

如果给他力量，是不是能让这个契约早点结束？

她踏入了幻梦中的达斯卡前线，一步步逼近菲力克斯倒提着剑的身影。

双头的魔狼的身上迸发出一团银白的的气旋，一瞬间撕开了她和梦境之间的屏障，她的尖牙咬着一把长剑。她这段时间一直在练习这个，已经会用了，而且用得很好——至少比梦境中的菲力克斯要好得多。

她一甩头，剑刃搅碎了腥臭的风，和紊乱的气流极速相撞，激起一道火花。

来吧，菲力克斯，让我来替你杀死你的敌人。

这样的话，是不是就能完成你的心愿呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 尤里嘉：前文提到的冰雪妖精。  
> 2\. 蜡板：可以重复使用的书写媒介。  
> 3\. 魔兽小叙（一）：工具人H建议我跟大家分享一下我对原作魔兽设定的理解，他觉得不讲一讲就直接把二设塞给大家实在是太那个了……我不是资深火学家，所以有什么地方说得不对请大佬指正嗷。≡_(ゝヽε:)ﾉ  
> （全面剧透警告）  
> 龙和纹章石。这个词在剧情中出现了很多次。首先英雄的遗产全部镶嵌着纹章石，天帝之剑的护手本来也应该镶着一颗，但是被蕾雅抠出来了。  
> 英雄的遗产和天帝之剑都是什么做的呢？都是龙=女神的眷属=札纳德村民的尸体。天帝之剑就是女神的遗体，根据模型来看应该是脊椎。伏拉鲁达里乌斯的埃癸斯盾就是盾龙的颅骨。那么这些武器上的纹章石又是什么呢？根据天帝之剑纹章石在主角体内担任着心脏这一点来看，纹章石就是这些龙的心脏，里面寄宿着龙的纹章之力。  
> 顺便插一句，用“龙”来指代神眷算是一个统称，毕竟（多周目可以买的）纹章之证就这么写的，还挺方便。苏谛斯的原形是狼，印迪哈是龟龟，看到人类就想吐症患者玛库依尔是鸟，可能只有纯白无暇者蕾雅是字面意义上的飞龙……神眷其实有各种各样的形态，这里要划重点。  
> 所以札纳德的龙真的是一个大写的惨，神圣武器被抢了，自己被干掉了，骨头和心脏就地加工成英雄遗产，合理推测神血也被十杰和其他侵略者喝掉了，让他们得到神眷的纹章，这样人类才能利用遗产和神圣武器的龙之力。  
> 这么一想，我是蕾雅我也要剐了涅梅西斯。  
> 下一章继续侃一侃魔兽和纹章石。


	10. 前日谈九 - 心愿（下）

菲力克斯躺在床上翻来覆去，完全无法再次入睡。

阿卡丽娅这家伙——不能原谅！

她竟然敢潜入梦境，而且还做出……那种事情！

他猛地坐起来。脑海中还在回放刚才的那一幕。

阿卡丽娅被掀翻在床上，小小的身体陷进羽绒枕里，而菲力克斯气疯了：“你根本不是人类，你怎么会了解……怎么会了解……”

他猛地拽下床帐的帏幔：“你不要自以为是了，给我收回吧！如果这就是你给我的力量！我不需要！”

“不需要！”

他又踢翻了小几，烛台掉进了燃烧着的壁炉，瞬间爆起一阵刺眼的火焰。

菲力克斯怔怔地望着火光，在一阵难以忍受的静默之后，他沉声说道：“在我忍不住杀了你之前，马上给我离开。不要再出现在我面前。

然后……阿卡丽娅就跑掉了。

菲力克斯起身，拿起写字台上没烧尽的蜡烛，走到阿卡丽娅门前。他透过观察窗看了看。没有人。

她真的走了。

菲力克斯回到房间，坐在床上。他埋下头，十指插入头顶的黑发。

早在这个梦之前，他就已经永远失去了打败古廉的机会。

永远失去了救古廉的机会。

永远失去了古廉。

罗德里古公爵的话在他的脑袋中回响：“好了，菲力克斯……我们走吧。古廉……古廉尽到了他作为骑士的责任。”

够了。菲力克斯无声地大喊。别说了。

“古廉死得其所。”

“我们应该为他感到骄傲。”

够了！

菲力克斯陡然站起身，大步走到衣架前，他的外衣贴着胸口的位置始终收藏着一枚黑铁的马刺。这是古廉授勋的证明。马刺是一对，古廉送给他其中一个。

他将马刺死死地攥在手心里。

蓝贝尔王死了。王后也死了。帝弥托利差一点也死了。还有那么多的王室贵族，他面前那一排覆上了狮鹫骑士旗的金棺，里面就盛着他们血肉模糊、残缺不全的遗体。父亲的眼神……再加上这些棺材，所有人都好像在质问他：他怎么能期待作为王国骑士的古廉活下来。

……为什么不可以？

古廉死了。不是因为什么忠诚，不是因为要保护帝弥托利，更不是因为愚不可及的骑士道，只是因为他战败了。所以他死在了达斯卡。

他在葬礼上拒绝听懂父亲的话。现在也是一样。

“……即使继承了强大的血脉，却还是如此弱小。明明如此弱小，还妄图将自己的力量分享给我？不要开玩笑了。”

那一晚他对阿卡丽娅说的话……真奇怪，他还全部记得清清楚楚。大概是因为这也是在说他自己。继承了大纹章的他甚至无法在自己的梦中拯救古廉，那时他的兄长，他最亲密的朋友——

而阿卡丽娅……那家伙，她凭什么！

那是他的敌人，总有一天他会把它们全部打倒，她凭什么来插手！

而且连道歉都没有，就这么跑掉了。

跑掉……菲力克斯突然想起了契约。那个白痴，大概完全忘了契约这回事了吧？

她可千万不要真的逃走了。

菲力克斯迅速把马刺揣回去，换上外衣，拿上剑，推开后窗的铁栅跳了出去。他轻轻落在雪地上，看到了一行脚印朝山毛榉林去了。

希望不要太晚。

* * *

阿卡丽娅喘着气，她的心脏还在怦怦跳着：菲力克斯要杀了她。她就知道的，他一直都想杀了她，而他今晚终于忍不住说出来了。她必须回到到这片山毛榉林找回乌尔瓦的留言，可能她读漏了；除了那一句不要回来之外，乌尔瓦应该留下了别的什么话才对——

阿卡丽娅突然闻到了一阵令她反胃的味道。

这是……人血？不，这味道比人血还要浓十倍、百倍。

她仿佛陡然陷进进了一个尸坑。这味道……育婴堂……她记得的……就像在育婴堂那时一样……

这是……什么？

阿卡丽娅从来没有想过杀人。但这阵气味挑起了一股欲望，先是从胸口开始微弱的一丝，之后迅速混成一股洪流，在她的皮肤底下暴虐地涌动。

她扑通一下跪进了雪里。

三个黑袍人慢慢从树后走了出来。一个瘦小的男人盯着跪在地上的阿卡丽娅：“这就是那个菲力克斯？黑色长发，琥珀色的眼睛……可恶，如果不是那个女仆最后畏缩了，我们应该能拿到更多情报才对——”

必须杀了他们！双头魔狼在阿卡丽娅耳边发出一声咆哮。他们杀了雅克琳修女，杀了大家！

不，不行。她的双拳死死地抓住了冰冷的雪。不能……杀……人……

“不是，这是个女孩。”她听到一个女声响起，“但有什么关系呢？对引动纹章之力的龙血之药产生反应的孩子都应该成为我们的目标。”

杀了他们！全部……全部杀掉！

“你们会不会太大意了，原本我就不赞成选择伏拉鲁达里乌斯的继承人，那可是北方最强大的领——啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

她真的那么做了。用她从来没有想像过的、最残忍的方法。

阿卡丽娅丢开她手上眼球暴凸的尸体。

一个。

站在瘦子旁的肥胖男人跌坐在地上，手脚并用地踉踉跄跄爬远。她朝男人看了一眼，逼近刚才说话的女人。女人挥舞着一根可笑的长刺，歇斯底里地尖叫着：“走开！——野兽！怪物！走开！”

长刺划破了阿卡丽娅的手臂。她面无表情地扫了一眼渗出血珠的伤口，利爪瞬间洞穿了女人的左胸，缓缓地拉出一颗还在弹动的心脏。

她的手毫不迟疑地一收，溃散的血泥从指缝中纷然迸溅。

两个。

* * *

菲力克斯赶到的时候，阿卡丽娅正要扭断第三个黑袍人的脖子。旁边还散落着两具死尸。全部是一击毙命，尸体旁甚至没有挣扎和拖行的血痕。他们流出来的血浸入了身下的白雪，像是在林间铺开了一片巨大的红毯。

菲力克斯的鼻端弥漫着浓郁的血腥味——刚好盖住了龙血之药即将被风吹散的余味。

“阿卡丽娅。”

阿卡丽娅听到了自己的名字，缓缓地扭过头来。

菲力克斯注意到她的眼白里爬上了无数的血丝，几乎变成了鲜红色。他没有继续上前。阿卡丽娅见来人不会打扰，空洞的目光重新集中在她手下的猎物身上。那个男人退到了一丛树根下面，胸腔下陷，肺部显然受了重伤，只能挤出拉风箱一般的气声。她伏在他身上，拇指和食指慢慢环过他的脖子，然而这个人比起其他两人都要魁梧，她的手指疑惑地在他粗壮的颈间前后移动着。

菲力克斯正以为她要放弃的时候，她手背的肌肉一下子隆起，手指活生生铰入了男人的体内，他的皮肤一瞬间像面团一样从她的指缝间鼓了起来，头歪到了一旁。几股鲜红的血液从颈动脉直直激射而出，像喷泉一样撒在雪地周围。

男人死不瞑目的首级慢慢滑入黑袍的兜帽，又从兜帽中掉了下来，面孔朝下，像一只瓦瓮翻倒在雪中。

这个人……菲力克斯皱起眉头，退开几步。这个人表面看起来和一般人无异，只有皮肤是不正常的惨白色。

菲力克斯低头观察着不远处另一具尸体。这看上去是个女人，心脏的位置只留下一个大洞，左手伸入了仅存的一半衣襟，好像是在摸索着什么。他犹豫了一下，踏入血泊，对着侧躺的女人的踢了一脚，果然从她的怀里掉出来一个流转着微光的水晶盘。

他抽出剑，用剑尖把圆盘拨正。

微型的纹章阵图。

菲力克斯捡起从女尸右手边滑落的另一个器具，这个器具的形状非常独特，仿佛一根长刺。他绝对猜不到是什么，假如他没有见过贝纳维希尔的取血锥的话。只是比起那个古董来说这个取血锥精巧得多，而且用于指示的宝珠不是一个，而是三个，排成一列缀在顶端。

菲力克斯马上回头看向阿卡丽娅。她是直接从窗户逃走的，上身只穿了一件长袖衬衫，但衬衫的一条袖子被划破了，渗出一条长长的血迹。

这些人试图取血，但没有得逞就死在了阿卡丽娅的反击之下。

目的不言而喻，是她的纹章。或许还有她的血液。

不知道这些人是怎么得到的消息，又是如何在暴风雪停下之后立刻进入了庄园。他们的遗物没有任何表明身份的记号。

事情正在变得复杂起来。菲力克斯的心在往下沉。

如果去寻求加尔古玛库的帮助……不行，教会对契约者宽容，不代表他们对魔兽也会宽容。而且杀人的魔兽不经审判就会被处死。

菲力克斯转动着手里三分的取血锥，他能看到除了最上意义不明的一粒宝珠，其他两粒晕开了代表人类的红色，与应该是代表魔兽的黑色。他把取血锥收到怀里。

如果伏拉鲁达里乌斯有方法能测试魔兽的血脉，那别的地方也一定会有，更不要说加尔古玛库圣教会。

父亲……不，父亲可能会把阿卡丽娅直接交给菲尔蒂亚。如果帝弥托利已经即位也就罢了，在这个时候把阿卡丽娅交给王都那些已经腐烂的贵族，和交给这些在阴沟里觊觎她的宵小之徒有什么不同？

“三个。”他突然听到阿卡丽娅生硬地说，“三个。还有最后一个。”

菲力克斯转过身来，面对着阿卡丽娅。她那对仿佛浸泡在鲜血中的金眸正冷冷地望着他：“还有最后一个。”

最后一个？是指——

“……”

阿卡丽娅的身影倏然消失在树林里，只在风中留下最后一句话：“这些人全部都得死。”

所以还有第四个黑袍人吗？菲力克斯拔腿追上去，他奋力拨开眼前的树枝——有一半被砍断了，断口还很新鲜。这是他们白天走过的路，往伊塔的葡萄园的路。

他们在缺口那边！菲力克斯听到一声惨叫在他前方响起，接着又是一声……阿卡丽娅已经捉住他了吗？

不行……不能让她继续杀人了！

“停下！”菲力克斯对着山毛榉林的尽头大喊一声，“阿卡丽娅！停下！”

阿卡丽娅茫然地松开了手掌，黑袍人折断了四肢的身体从她手里滑落，噗地一下掉进在红色的雪里。那个人已经失血过多了，但他还在呻吟。

他还没有死。

菲力克斯屏住呼吸，把斗篷解下来，捉住两端。

“从侧面慢慢接近……压低身体……”

阿卡丽娅跪坐在地上。她举起两只染满鲜血的手，不知所措地看了看，又看了看菲力克斯。

“嘘……”菲力克斯轻巧地把斗篷罩在阿卡丽娅头上，隔开她和黑袍人的视线，“嘘……已经没事了。”

暖热的斗篷把阿卡丽娅整个盖住了。阿卡丽娅嗅到了斗篷上熟悉的人体气息，那气息里还混杂着野马郁草的芬芳。

她安静了下来。

“……”

菲力克斯走到濒死的黑袍人身边，一剑插入他的心脏。那个人反弓起身子，口里涌出了大量的鲜血，直到他的全身委顿在地。

菲力克斯在雪上抖下剑尖上的血珠。

这算什么？算是他和阿卡丽娅第一次合作狩猎吗？

不要自欺欺人了，菲力克斯。这是一场魔兽对人类单方面的屠杀。他盯着那斗篷下那缩成一团的魔狼。如果这匹凶兽真的逃了出去，在这样混乱的局势中逃到了王国的敌人手上——

他作为凶兽的主人——

菲力克斯向斗篷举起了剑。

* * *

“既然你已经没心思往下学了，那今天就到此为止吧。”

“等等！”阿卡丽娅忙捉住菲力克斯的手腕，“我想听……我想听《奇锋之剑》的故事。”

“《奇锋之剑》？”

“嗯……阿尔兰说这个比圣典容易，所以……他快读完了，但他的书突然被达尼埃尔借走了，所以他让我来找你……”

“找我……”菲力克斯重新坐下，“好吧，我不知道阿尔兰为什么让你来找我，我对这种骑士小说一点兴趣都没有，也没有读过《奇锋之剑》。”

“是，是吗……”

“……”菲力克斯看了一眼阿卡丽娅失望的脸，“但如果只是大概说一说奇锋的故事——毕竟奇锋是第一任伏拉鲁达里乌斯公爵，卢古王的十二圣骑士之一。”

那还是传说的时代，洛弗和伊塔终年积雪，而伏拉鲁达里乌斯坚守在这一片苦寒的不毛之地，他们手里握着一点微弱的纹章之火，等待着继承了赛罗斯的意志的君王将圣洁的火种点燃。

布雷达德的卢古首先奋起反抗腐朽的古帝国，而伏拉鲁达里乌斯选出了最骁勇聪慧的战士奇锋来到了卢古的身边，与他一起化解了帝国军的一次次暗杀和奇袭。奇锋成为卢古麾下的首席圣骑士，也是卢古最信任的挚友。但这份信任最终带来了灾难：卢古王听信了心怀嫉妒的穆钦伯爵的进言，把整条斯灵战线留给了奇锋，自己率领大军前往密尔丁抵御进犯的帝国军队。在潘恩的帮助下，卢古王最终在密尔丁决战——史称“狮鹫之战”——中挫败了帝国的侵略，但当他回到王都菲尔蒂亚时，迎接他的却是奇锋的死讯。奇锋没有辜负卢古的信赖，他守住了山脉以南的防线，以他自己的生命为代价。

奇锋的武器是代表着“牺牲”的遗产埃奎斯之盾和“正义”的圣器摩拉鲁达之剑，所以当他被斯灵的伏兵围困在了沼泽、战友一个个倒下的时候，一个念头自然而然地出现在了他的脑中：他不能让斯灵人得到他的盾与剑，这不仅是他最后的骄傲，也因为蕴藏着极大威力的遗产和圣器绝不可以落入敌军之手。于是奇锋将埃奎斯之盾交给了他的战马，这匹神驹载着骨盾冲破了斯灵的包围，安全回到了菲尔蒂亚。而埃奎斯之剑却还留在他手上，因为就连他自己的战马也不敢接近这把令人生畏的处刑之剑。奇锋用自己最大的力量试图折断这把剑——

”——可是他失败了，因为‘正义’不可摧毁。”菲力克斯缺乏感情地解释道，“虽然史诗中一般这么描写，但一言以蔽之，作为神圣武器的摩拉鲁达之剑是不可能被人类的力量破坏的。所以奇锋最后将圣剑沉入了沼泽。”

“然后呢？”阿卡丽娅紧张地问，“这把剑……难道现在已经不在你家了吗？”

“还在。奇锋的儿子们赶在斯灵之前从沼泽里捞出了摩拉鲁达。”也就是骑士小说最热衷描写的神迹——“圣剑从淤泥中飞出，斩下了周围五十个斯灵人的头颅之后，安然回到了主人的手中”。

“……总觉得，摩拉鲁达之剑好可怜啊。”

菲力克斯本来在等着阿卡丽娅的下一个“然后呢”，没想到等来了她这一句不知所谓的感叹：“可怜？”

“因为……圣剑只是有着强大的力量而已，只是这样就必须被无法保护它的主人毁掉吗？”

黑袍人的血在慢慢洇开。然而菲力克斯的剑迟迟没有落下。

是的，摩拉鲁达没有错。

阿卡丽娅也没有。

他收起剑，站在原地等了一会，终于听到阿卡丽娅虚弱的声音从斗篷底下传了出来。

“菲力克斯……是你吗？”

“是我。”

还有最重要的一点……阿卡丽娅不是他掌心里的“剑”。她不是他的所属物——讽刺的是就连那契约也是这么暗示的——没有谁可以命令她，她本应该是一个自由的……

“对不起……对不起……”斗篷开始颤动了起来。

“没事了。”菲力克斯低声说。

“……对不起，我不应该，”阿卡丽娅的声音也在发颤，“我不应该潜入你的梦境，我不应该逃跑……所以……”

“别说了。”菲力克斯打断她。

“我还杀了这么多人……”

“你忘了吗？是你刚才说的，这些人全部都得死。”菲力克斯的声音变得很冷，“你做得很好——以后谁要打你的血的主意，你就杀了他。”

但是不要那么……野蛮。

他环顾四周，最后还是没有把这句话说出口。

如果之前那具少女的肉躯还在时不时干扰他的判断的话，他眼前发生的这场虐杀终于让他认清了一件事，那就是阿卡丽娅确实是狼……不，是魔兽。

想杀死的人，就直接杀死。

就像那个人——帝弥托利。但如果连真正的人类都会变成野兽的话，他又凭什么苛求阿卡丽娅这样的“人中之兽”？

人性是无法和兽性共存的，不过是兽性的伪装罢了。

阿卡丽娅懂什么呢？

她为“窥梦”道歉，为“杀人”道歉，说到底只不过是因为他的愤怒。菲力克斯无奈地想。她可能甚至还不知道她错在哪里。

如果她要道歉，那么首先为她强加给他的契约道歉吧。

他从鼻腔长长吁出一口气。

算了。

“先一个人呆在这里可以吗？”阿卡丽娅感觉到一只手掌隔着斗篷摸了摸她的头。

菲力克斯在周围走了一圈，开始思考要怎么处理这些尸体。比起对公爵忠心不二的阿尔兰，藏不住野心的帕斯利是更适合的人选。

阿卡丽娅，阿卡丽娅。除了还算有点头脑之外，简直没有什么可取之处。这么弱，这么矮，性格既冲动又任性，简直就像真的在父母的宠溺中长大的一样。

也不知道解除契约之前她还会干出什么事来。

“菲力克斯。”

“嗯。”

“菲力克斯。”

“……又怎么了？”

是的，是菲力克斯。

……但她在那个梦里明明抢走了菲力克斯重要的猎物，如果在狼群里，这是对他最大的羞辱。

为什么还要来找她？

阿卡丽娅从斗篷下盯着洇开的血迹，全身在恐惧中控制不住地微微发抖。

野兽……怪物……是的，她是怪物……

“从那日起，凡是那玷污神所的叛徒，不得列位于它们的兄弟中。

从那日起，主所诅咒的，不得伤害主所祝福的。

主和祂的使者必伸手将它们除灭。”

像她这样的怪物……

菲力克斯为什么不杀死她？

她不理解。

“菲力克斯，我——”

“走了，有什么话回去再说。”

菲力克斯有些粗鲁地拉起阿卡丽娅沾满血的手：“还有……不要再哭了。”哭起来的阿卡丽娅都有点不像她了。

云层无声地散开了。幽寂的月光倾洒在他们身上。

她垂着头，听到菲力克斯对着她说：“听好了。永远不要再管什么契约、什么誓言了，我会想办法解决掉它们的。可能需要一年，可能需要几年，我不知道。”

“等到契约解除之后再逃走吧，那时就赶快逃回你养母的身边、逃回狼群去吧，逃得越远越好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 奇锋之剑：参考了罗兰之歌。  
> 2\. 魔兽小叙（二）：纹章石是龙的心脏，但这和魔兽又有什么关系呢？  
> 不知道大家打魔兽的时候有没有留意，魔兽的武器是“魔石”。  
> 人造魔兽是“人造纹章石”。  
> 黑兽（迈克朗）的武器是“戈迪耶的纹章石”。彷徨之兽（莫利斯，玛丽安奴的祖先，兽之纹章的寄宿者）是“兽之纹章石”。  
> 离群魔兽（札纳德外传）是“出现裂缝的纹章石”。  
> 而打龙的时候，比如不动如山者印迪哈，他的武器是“印迪哈的纹章石”。  
> 所以……大家发现了吗？魔兽也有纹章石（或者称为魔石）。合理推测魔兽的心脏也是纹章石，可以运用纹章之力。  
> 各种魔兽得到纹章石的途径其实不同。  
> 人造魔兽（在对话中也被称为黑兽）最简单明了，禁忌之森的学生和黑鹫线杜笃都给大家示范过：普通人直接服下纹章石碎片就会变成魔兽。不过教廷的牧师也服下了龙血和纹章石，然而这些人在蕾雅失控之前都活得好好的，所以授血/植入纹章石可以很安全，但是需要专业人士操作，普通民众请勿随意模仿。  
> 迈克朗和莫利斯并没有吞下相应武器的纹章石——破裂之枪和魔剑被主角拿到的时候纹章石都是好好镶嵌在上面的。根据迈克朗的经历来看，这两只魔兽应该属于被纹章石操纵的情况，兽身完全吸收了遗产以及遗产上的纹章石。魔兽死了以后身体消失，纹章石就会和武器一起掉出来。  
> 插一句，其实比起迈克朗，莫利斯故事里的暗示就更加险恶。如果迈克朗是无纹章者不自量力想使用破裂之枪，莫利斯是人类时很明显是有纹章的，因为他把纹章传给了后代（当然也可能是用兽形……）。但莫利斯仍然失控了，英雄的遗产其实比蕾雅说得还要危险，有纹章不能保证不出事。  
> 相较而言，札纳德的离群魔兽就比较神秘。有两种可能性，一是它服下纹章石或被纹章石操纵，二是它本来是龙，但纹章石裂开了。两个解释都可以说明它的名字，“离群”，要么就是离群人类，要么就是离群神眷。我个人比较倾向第二种解释。  
> 反而是出场率最高的普通魔兽的信息最少。  
> 所以魔兽和龙之间的关系又是什么呢？这里就有很大的发挥空间了……至少从印迪哈和玛库伊尔外传来看，人类是不太能分得清龙和魔兽的。


	11. 前日谈六 - 骑士与猎犬

菲力克斯终于抽出时间去了一趟城堡的校场。他知道阿卡丽娅每天都会来这里，至少他收到的报告是这么说的；他自己一回到城堡马上就被山一般高的公务淹没了。伏拉鲁达里乌斯在长达五年的内战和最后一年的总体战中负下了巨额的债务。高利贷商人也就算了，罗德里古竟然还向东方教会要求借款，而东方教会也竟然真的借给他了——五十万个金币，通过里刚领朱利叶斯城的艾尔内斯特家。光看金额的话，一开始可能是作为公爵本人的赎金预备了下来，但这笔钱如今也不在伏拉鲁达里乌斯的金库里。菲力克斯最后总会知道这些金币花在了什么地方：佣兵啊，战马啊，箭支啊，“阿利尔之火”啊。不过那也要等他看完这六年的账本再说了。

前几天他都在和聚集在城堡中的属臣以及管家商议同一件事：如何在收到下一年的税金之前尽量拖延还款期限。王国是加尔古玛库的盟友，所以也算是艾尔内斯特的盟友，但这种同盟之谊具体有多少能落到伏拉鲁达里乌斯头上呢？

每个人都像从墙角里扫出最后一把豆子一样想尽了一切办法，焦头烂额，直到艾尔内斯特家送来了一封信，主动提出将还款日延后一年，并且免收利息。不只是伏拉鲁达里乌斯，王国东方的领主们都怀着感激之情收下了芙多拉最富有的家族这“作为友情延续的象征”。

“延期一年……真是帮大忙了。”等所有人离开会议厅之后——这仅仅代表战后第一要务得到了解决——服务了伏拉鲁达里乌斯城堡接近四十年的管家一边翻阅着支出记录一边感慨地说道，“不过一边还债一边奢侈地花钱才是芙朵拉贵族引以为豪的生活方式啊。”

“哦？”菲力克斯丢下羽毛笔，他的中指因为长时间握笔已经红肿了，“我不理解这种生活有什么好自豪的。”

老管家摸摸鼻下的两撇胡子，菲力克斯把他这可恶的动作看在眼里，简直和罗德里古一模一样。

“是吗？”管家把账本放在长桌上，指着其中一行字，“卡希沃夫，五十个法嘉斯金币一节，星辰节最后一日结算后交付艾尔内斯特。六百个金币！一年！我从来没有见过这么昂贵的佣兵！”

“……”

“哎。”老人叹了口气，“卡希沃夫的确是这几年可以请到的最优秀的佣兵，但既然她的第一雇主是那个艾尔内斯特家，不如跟他们重新商量一下价码……就算是她从前是王家骑士，就算是她有纹章，也绝对不可能这么贵——”

“好了，我知道了。”菲力克斯烦躁地想，一年六百个金币……艾尔内斯特明明是以极其勉强的态度出让了卡希沃夫。所以这个价钱雇一个比他自己的水准还高出一线的佣兵真的很多吗？还是说假设他真的放弃爵位做了佣兵，甚至还赚不到这点报酬？

还有艾尔内斯特。是阿卡丽娅主动提出将报酬寄回朱利叶斯的，好像那里就是她的老家一样。“还债”，这是她所说的理由，大概是武艺训练所产生的债务吧，这个艾尔内斯特大概在这些年好好地磨练了阿卡丽娅的技艺——

菲力克斯猛地推开靠背椅站了起来，管家被椅子腿和石板地面摩擦的巨响吓了一跳：“菲力克斯大人……您这是要去哪里？”

“校场。”

“但我们还要做下一周会议的准……”

“……”菲力克斯停下脚步，“好吧。我知道了。我会在晚饭之前回来。”

* * *

和贝纳维希尔不同，伏拉鲁达里乌斯城堡的校场是露天的——因为它太大了，几乎是贝纳维希尔竞技厅的三倍，可以容纳城堡中所有的骑士和其他士兵在场地上自由操练，哪怕全部人骑着马也没问题。即使战争已经结束了，即使夕阳西下、星期六的傍晚马上就要降临，校场上还是聚集了将近一百个人。

是第一队、第五队和第七队。这些骑士不去镇上痛饮几杯吗？当年父亲在的时候，这些人在星期六恨不得欢宴到凌晨。除非是……菲力克斯走近前去，拍拍阿尔兰的肩膀：“你没事情做吗？”

阿尔兰见到是菲力克斯，忙对他鞠了一躬，指指人墙里面：“是阿卡……卡希沃夫在和我们的骑士们，呃，结对训练。”

“训练？”她的工作什么时候包括这个了？

“喂，你们几个，稍微让开一点。”阿尔兰驱散前面挡着的骑士们，人墙哗地一下为菲力克斯让出一条路——特别是看到菲力克斯不太好的脸色之后。

“你，不需要转身。直接这样。”阿卡丽娅穿着一身便服，长发高高地扎了起来。她对身前穿着全套盔甲的骑士重新举起训练用的铁剑，“我们再来一次。”

骑士跺了两下脚，也举起了剑。阿卡丽娅举起右脚跨一步的同时抬手比出平刺的动作，这步速不要说和亚斯比一战相比，比一般人走路还慢，简直像是有意给那个骑士演示一样：“好，你来——”

她话音未落，骑士瞬间从侧面绕到她的背后。阿卡丽娅有些无奈地垂下剑尖：“刚才说过两次了，你不需要转身。直接朝我的正面攻击就可以了。”她又后退一步摆好了起手式：“再来。”

菲力克斯看不到那骑士被面盔挡住的脸，但他猜他一定很年轻，可能是个刚刚才得到骑士头衔的孩子，因为他赌气似地把手上的剑朝地上一摔：“这算什么对战训练？这就是你们说的芙多拉最强的佣兵卡希沃夫？你该不是个骗子吧？”

“住嘴！”阿尔兰严厉的斥责响起，“去把你的剑捡起来！只要什么地方不如你的意，你就要对着敌人扔下自己的武器吗？如果你再扔一次的话，就给我回家找妈妈吃奶吧，起码不会让像你一样这么自命不凡的骑士大人在战场上丢掉小命！”

“……”人群安静了，都不安地转头看向阿尔兰和菲力克斯。菲力克斯只好在众目睽睽之下忍住笑意，他没有管那个羞愤欲死的年轻骑士，反而望向阿卡丽娅。她似乎也感受到他的视线，轻轻咳了一下：“那么我们就来……实战？”

她看了看菲力克斯，菲力克斯点了点头。于是阿卡丽娅和骑士都回到原位，互相举起剑面面相觑。

“还在等什么？”菲力克斯催促道，“快点开——”

他一句话还没说完，阿卡丽娅就攻了上去，依然是前刺，依然是慢过她的全速，但比刚才快了太多。年轻骑士甚至没有反应过来，阿卡丽娅就已经收回了剑：“再来。”

她等骑士手忙脚乱地复位，再次将剑对准他眼窗的缝隙猛地一戳。骑士这次有了准备，但仍被这一剑毫不客气的势头惊得向后踉跄了几步。观战的人群中爆出了一阵哄笑。

“再来。”这次阿卡丽娅还是向他的眼睛出剑。大概是终于看穿了阿卡丽娅总是用这同一招，骑士又重拾了信心，试图使出他独自修炼了许久的得意之技——侧跨大回旋，但还没等他的脚落地，阿卡丽娅反扳剑首砸进了他的头盔，她这一击看似轻捷无匹，但击中时那沉重的闷响像是砸在了每一位观众的太阳穴上。

骑士背对阿卡丽娅直挺挺地栽倒在地，甚至没能发出一声惨叫。他的头盔上留下了一个明显的凹坑。全场鸦雀无声，只有菲力克斯冷淡的声音响了起来：“把他抬走。下一个是谁？”

骑士们的表情纷纷变得认真起来，竟然还有几个人跃跃欲试，但没人真的上前。

“没有人了吗？那下一个就是我了。”所有人眼睁睁地看着菲力克斯从容地走向卡希沃夫。他捡起之前那个骑士遗下的长剑：“再来。”

阿卡丽娅慢慢将左手握上剑柄，正当众人以为她还在摆正架势的时候，她的剑倏尔激射而出，在原地余下一道银梭似的残光。

还是前刺……不，这还能称之为“前刺”吗？

让骑士们在惊骇中舒了一口气的是，菲力克斯单手就挡下了这堪比弩箭的极速一剑，他甚至有余暇伸出另一只手牢牢捉住阿卡丽娅的手腕，作势向下一拉。

但也就只是点到为止。菲力克斯迅速松开了手，并没有开始下一轮的攻击，而是走到阿卡丽娅跟前，压低声音地对她说了几句，她也像是回复了一两个字，不过没有人能听到他们低语的内容。

“为什么你不用全力……为什么你像教十四岁的孩子一样教我的骑士——大概还有我——怎么用剑？”

十四岁？阿卡丽娅听不懂菲力克斯在说什么，她知道这些骑士起码都已经二十一岁了。菲力克斯又好气又好笑，这种教学方式他简直不能更熟悉了——他当年在贝纳维希尔怎么教阿卡丽娅，现在阿卡丽娅就怎么教这些伏拉鲁达里乌斯骑士。

十四岁的阿卡丽娅就像刚才被她打晕的搭档一样倔强，唯一的区别是她连怎么握剑都不知道——

“左手和右手握得这么近，是被浆糊粘在一起了吗？不对……你这样还要怎么把剑挥出去？”

“错了，再来！”

“再来！”

“不要试着挑战这种你根本就掌握不了的步法——再来！”

真是令人怀念……贝纳维希尔从中午一直训练到天黑的日子。当然应该只有他一个人在怀念而已，对阿卡丽娅来说大概代表着羞辱和煎熬吧，他还是有一些自知之明的：连续十轮，没有一步可以迈错，没有一剑可以出错，今天的训练才算是结束。现在想想阿卡丽娅其实是一个天资过人的学生，根本不需要几次练习，她就可以在对战中运用刚学过的招式。当他离开贝纳维希尔的时候，他已经没有什么可以教她的了。

“艾尔内斯特……你在那里还在继续修习剑术吗？”

修习剑术？“不，我只是为他们工作。”

嗯，这样就合理了。艾尔内斯特起码教了她的通用语和与人沟通的常识，然后把这部分费用也算进了她的报酬里。一个看起来像骑士的佣兵的行情总会好过一个像野兽或者布里基特人的佣兵。

不过最重要的剑术……阿卡丽娅目前为止使用的剑技和他没有本质上的差别——重点在剑本身，但对体术也有克制的运用——如果熟悉他风格的人，比如帝弥托利和老师，一定能在她身上看到他的影子。

菲力克斯拄着剑很长时间没有说话。他们的距离很近，今天天气晴朗，她闻到了他上衣被阳光晒得温暖的气味，有些不自然地提醒了他一声：“菲力克斯。”

“嗯？——对了，我还有事，你慢慢陪他们训练吧。”菲力克斯看了看场边，差不多一半的人已经自觉排成了一条长龙。这算什么？名佣兵的魅力吗？他怎么从来没看过这么多人来找他痛殴他们一顿？他相信自己下手不会比魔狼更狠的。

他看着阿卡丽娅熟练地整理了一下护手，突然说道：“你可以来找我，如果你想的话。”

“不，不用了……你看上去也很忙。”阿卡丽娅连忙打断他。根据菲力克斯对她的了解，这家伙现在大概在对他隐瞒什么。

“如果明天天气还是这么好，一起去周围的田野散步怎么样？对你这种虔诚的教徒来说，星期日也是不能工作的吧。”

“嗯！……嗯。”阿卡丽娅的脸被点亮了，然后又暗淡了下来。

这是什么意思？是想去还是不想去？菲力克斯疑惑地看着她。

“那个，你不是还有要做的事情吗？”

这样的她还真难得；或者说，她真的变了很多。他还以为阿卡丽娅答应要“跟着他”，就是字面意义上每天无论发生什么都跟着他——像从前一样。

菲力克斯低头望着她蓬松的发顶。还是这么矮，他在心里评价，但长高了一点点。

他还以为她在十几年、或者几十年之后才会有所改变，但没想到只过去了七年，她就已经像变了一个人一样了。

如果用一个词形容七年前的阿卡丽娅，那大概是……任性。

自从那个“契约”达成之后，无论菲力克斯出现在竞技厅，书房还是餐桌，贝纳维希尔所有的仆人和卫兵都可以看到阿卡丽娅一言不发地跟在他后面。

当然，保持着一个身位的距离。刚好有空间让她躲开菲力克斯的剑。

奇怪的传闻就是从那个时候开始蔓延的的。明明是互相讨厌的两个人，但现在——啊对了，还要加上有一天深夜，达尼埃尔目击到她从菲力克斯的卧室出来。

菲力克斯少爷不是还说着要把阿卡丽娅还给戈迪耶吗？没想到……

其实并没有人真的敢在菲力克斯面前说这些。而且因为都是一些捕风捉影的事情，菲力克斯一开始也毫不理会。但久而久之，他也开始觉得厌烦了，最糟糕的是，阿德里亚娜并没有像他预料中那样去制止这些无聊的窃窃私语，还开始把庄园的各种杂务都拿给他“过目”。

暴风雪造成的最大的问题就是庄园各处建筑的修葺。菲力克斯对地图上画的那些地方不甚熟悉，他刚来的时候也根本提不起兴趣好好巡视一次贝纳维希尔；说到底这就是一个经营得还算不错的庄园罢了。但他也没有完全忽视报告上贝纳维希尔损坏的情况——他自己至少还要在这里住上一节。

于是情况越来越坏：他在宅邸四处活动的时间更多了，被其他人看到他和阿卡丽娅在一起的机会也变多了。

菲力克斯停下脚步，转过头来：“你想要跟着我到什么时候？”

阿卡丽娅低头不语。

“回答我。”

“……有什么问题吗？”

“没事的话就走开。你妨碍到我了。”

“……”

“……你啊。”菲力克斯忍下怒气，“什么时候才能停止把对自己无能的愤怒发泄在别人身上？”

“……”

“你真的是十四岁吗？”

“……嗯。”阿卡丽娅终于点了一下头。

“十四岁……你的父母没有教导过你这些道理吗？”

“我没有父母，我只有乌尔瓦。”

菲力克斯盯着像是突然竖起鬃毛的的阿卡丽娅。怎么会有这么不可理喻的女……魔兽？十四岁，对人类来说，差不多到了从双亲身边独立的年龄了。

不过站在魔兽的角度，即使是混血种，十四年只不过是它们漫长生命的开端罢了，阿卡丽娅这样的女……可能仅仅是一只幼体吧。

算了，无论多少岁，都不应该期待魔兽之辈能理解人类的难处。

比起那些故作姿态追求他的贵女，阿卡丽娅可以说完全没有体面和自尊可言——或者说，她的自尊完全体现在了一些在菲力克斯看来更加莫名其妙的地方。单纯的忽视对她根本没有作用。

现在竞技厅都无法吓退她。

“喂，你不用去休息一下吗？刚才在竞技厅不是都已经爬不起来了吗？”

“……不需要。”

“谁管你需不需要。”菲力克斯扶着头，他不知道自己这几天做了多少次这个动作，“总而言之，从现在开始离我远一点。”

“不要。”

这家伙……这算是自暴自弃？有恃无恐？

“你难道是在违抗我的命令吗？”

阿卡丽娅学他抱着双臂：“契约没有说什么命令，契约只是让我不能说谎，还有让我跟着你。”

阿卡丽娅说这个契约的名字叫“赎免”。赎免？简直不知所云。设计这个契约的人——不管他是谁——大概太高估魔兽对契约者的服从性了，如果不设置一条“接下来我说什么都乖乖照着做”的口令，也应该有一条“给我让开”或者“呆在原地别动”，起码让契约者能从魔兽身边独处一会吧。

“……唉。”菲力克斯第一次对女——姑且可以称之为女性——感到束手无策，“你难道就这么想跟着我吗？”

“不想。但如果这是女神的安排，那么这样也很好。”

“……女神的安排？”

冷静点，这家伙根本就不算是人类。菲力克斯长长地吸进一口气：“……好，就算只是契约解除之前的这段时间也好，我需要你给我一个理由允许你跟在我身边——”

“理由？因为契约不可以吗？”

阿卡丽娅的话音里没有讽刺。菲力克斯意识到她是认真的：“你这家伙……到了这个时候还搞不清楚状况吗？”

“……”

“如果你的存在被王国和教会知道……总之，你不可以对别人说起契约的事情。”

阿卡丽娅恍然大悟地点点头，她想了想：“阿尔兰？”

“什么意思？”

“阿尔兰……我可以像阿尔兰那样跟着你。”

“阿尔兰？”菲力克斯毫不留情地“哈”了一声，“比起雷伊德卿，你还差得远……无论是阅历、才能、还是武艺。其他都先不提了，你不是不会说通用语吗？”

“通用语？为什么？”阿卡丽娅脸上突然露出了不耐烦的神色。

“为什么……因为雷伊德卿是伏拉鲁达里乌斯的骑士啊。”菲力克斯发现自己已经跟一只魔兽解释了太多，但他更不能忍受她那张浑然不觉自己问了什么蠢问题的脸，“骑士，知道是什么意思吗？”

“不知道。”

“不管怎么说，骑士不会通用语也太不可思议了吧。”

“……那么我不做骑士。”

“啧。不是你自己提起雷伊德卿的吗？”菲力克斯烦躁地问，“那你到底想做什么？”

“——狼。”阿卡丽娅脱口而出，随即屈辱地改口，“不过现在怎么说，大概也只算猎犬吧。”

“我不想学通用语。我做猎犬就可以了。”

什么啊？

因为不愿意学通用语就宁愿做猎犬吗？这家伙……完全不可理喻！

“好吧。就如你所愿吧。”菲力克斯面无表情地点点头，“那么从今天开始，你就是我的’猎犬’了。”

* * *

菲力克斯：六百块真的很贵吗？（发出rich的声音）

支援对话中所提到的“老师的风格”可能是体术用得更多吧，应变能力更强但看上去比较不“骑士”……不过其实佣兵和骑士在战场上不会有什么分别。有不少骑士也会成为全职的佣兵。

自信大回旋参考了Skallagrim关于spinning的一些见（耻）解（笑）：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8ASbumbHUQ&list=PLxClq4a6GD73iKr4jxn56bEjPZiQKSt33&index=124

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 朱利叶斯：迪亚多拉以东的港口城市，朱利叶斯商会得到了里刚领颁布的特许状，享有相当程度的自治权。


	12. 前日谈十 - 漂流的命运

“你怎么在这里？”菲力克斯惊讶地叫住阿卡丽娅。他看到她急忙把手背到了后面。

这里是伏拉鲁达里乌斯城堡的教堂，而今天并没有举行感恩祭。菲力克斯想不到阿卡丽娅有什么理由在这里出现。

他昨天在校场和她约好了去郊外骑马。本来菲力克斯也没有放在心上，但他一早上都没有看到阿卡丽娅，没想到她来了这里。

“我……我想去看看罗德里古大人。”阿卡丽娅低声说，“不可以吗？”

“这样啊——你想去就去吧。”菲力克斯看了看她的背后，“等等，我和你一起去。”

城堡教堂在西塔楼的一侧，和城堡一样，外墙都用当地特有的垩石刷成了纯白。功绩赫赫的“法嘉斯之盾”罗德里古公爵如今安眠在这一片小小的教堂墓地里，和他早逝的妻子与长子古廉一起。这是他的遗愿。

阿卡丽娅安静地站在罗德里古的墓碑前。向阳的石碑上没有一片灰尘，围绕着堆积如山的鲜花。

她默读着石碑上镌刻的铭文。

“为生者欢笑，而勿为死者哀泣。”

阿卡丽娅看了一眼菲力克斯，犹豫地从背后拿出一束野花，弯腰小心地放在一束百合与玫瑰旁边。

菲力克斯看了看那束花。金雀花，紫菀花，红蓼花。都是这个节份常见的开花野草，搭配起来也说不上太好看。

但意义都很好。

“父亲会喜欢的。”他对阿卡丽娅说。

“谢谢。”

阿卡丽娅直起身：“我先走了。”

菲力克斯望着她的背影。

“不是罗德里古大人的错。”

“都是我自己的错。”

他记得她在马车上这样说道。

他那时并不知道她指的是什么，直到阿卡丽娅在烛光中平静地述说了她“离开贝纳维希尔的真正原因”。然后她向对着牧师忏悔那样，低下了头颅。

“对不起，菲力克斯。我利用了你，也利用了罗德里古大人。”

* * *

在贝纳维希尔过了一个令人舒适——也就是一个客人都没邀请——的生日之后，孤月节终于要到来了。菲力克斯最后决定直接从庄园前往士官学校。同时领都城堡的马车会载着他清单上列好的行李以及罗德里古为他准备的送给帝弥托利的礼物，在同一日出发，大概会比菲力克斯迟半节的时间到达加尔古玛库。

临走之前，菲力克斯把阿卡丽娅叫到卧室的内室。这里原本是贴身仆人房，但现在空置着。

“如果有一个和我长得很像的男人，嗯，大概这么高，头发是黑色的，眼睛也是，老是对你假惺惺地笑，他就是我的父亲。”

他停了下来，确定阿卡丽娅在认真听，才继续说道：“你没有义务回答他的任何问题——不，你绝对不能回答他的任何问题。”

阿卡丽娅点点头。

“如果他一定要你说点什么，你就说你要留在这里。就这么简单。”菲力克斯严肃地看着她，“记住，只要我在加尔古玛库找到可以解除契约的办法，我立刻就会回来贝纳维希尔。”

阿卡丽娅问道：“……那么，阿尔兰，还有别人，他们怎么办？”

“他们？”菲力克斯沉吟了一会，手指拂过桌面的积灰，“不用担心他们。我已经都交代好了。”他唯一不放心的就是阿德里亚娜，女管家知道得太多了，而且她有自己的打算。菲力克斯大概可以猜到阿德里亚娜在想什么，无非就是希望自己的丈夫更进一步。她已经很多年没有去过城堡了，不然她也不会这么心急。菲力克斯也只能相信阿德里亚娜还一如既往地想着把有纹章的女孩留在伏拉鲁达里乌斯。

“不用担心太多。”这句话他好像是在说服自己。

伏拉鲁达里乌斯公爵——罗德里古·阿基里斯·伏拉鲁达里乌斯。阿卡丽娅对这个名字并不陌生。这是在伏拉鲁达里乌斯教会的育婴堂长大的她听说过的唯一一个贵族。

后来阿卡丽娅想过，如果当时她没有怀疑菲力克斯的承诺，她会不会留在贝纳维希尔，她的命运会不会变得稍微有一点不同。然而她必须承认，答案大概是否定的。不仅因为她那时不惜一切代价地想找到乌尔瓦的踪迹，也因为那个早晨她见到了罗德里古——和菲力克斯一样，罗德里古也是一个善良的人。

阿卡丽娅也不记得罗德里古从什么时候开始注意到了她。她只记得菲力克斯走后不久，无所事事的仆人突然又忙碌了起来。然后某一个清晨阿德里亚娜叫她去书房。

然而坐在书桌后面的不是菲力克斯，而是一个陌生的中年男人。

头发是黑色的……眼睛也是黑色的……老是假惺惺地笑……

“罗……罗德里古大人！”阿卡丽娅不由自主地叫出声来。

“哦？你知道我是谁吗？”罗德里古微笑着对她点点头，他特意用上了北方方言，“我也知道你，你是阿卡丽娅。”

罗德里古转向阿德里亚娜，声音变得有些冷淡，这时阿卡丽娅才在他身上找到了一点菲力克斯的影子：“阿德里亚娜，你就不用留在这里了。还有——反省一下你究竟做错了什么！”

“是……是，罗德里古大人。”

在女管家退出门口之际，阿卡丽娅向她瞄了一眼。阿德里亚娜正忙着用手绢擦拭自己发红的眼圈。

那个女人……那个女人竟然哭了？

“阿卡丽娅，啊，不用在意，请坐下吧。”

“是……是！”

阿卡丽娅偷偷看了看罗德里古。

“哈哈，不用这么紧张，我只是想瞧瞧，在贝纳维希尔可以忍受菲力克斯整整两节的那个孩子到底是谁。”罗德里古双手交叉，随意地搭在扶手椅上。

然后他的眼神变得有如实质，直直穿进阿卡丽娅瞳孔深处：“还有——我要感谢你。菲力克斯……我的儿子一直以来都没有什么朋友。他太孤单了，谢谢你在这段时间陪着他。”

“……”阿卡丽娅从来没有应付过这种场面，只好闭上嘴。

罗德里古不动声色地端详着阿卡丽娅。虽然他近些年对菲力克斯越来越不了解了，但他非常想知道究竟是什么打动了阿德里亚娜——那位精明的奥古斯特夫人——让她坚信菲力克斯爱上了这个连姓都没有的女孩？

阿卡丽娅……如此年幼，看上去生性腼腆，如果一定要说有什么出众的地方，大概就是得到所有人一致赞赏的格斗术了。

加上她的纹章。这就是阿卡丽娅的所有筹码。

菲力克斯会迷上这样的女孩吗？

菲力克斯……罗德里古倒是希望菲力克斯对平民友好一些，但菲力克斯在这一点上表现得和一般的贵族没有区别。即使对那些诸侯的女儿，菲力克斯都只是维持最基本的礼貌——还是在对方没有惹怒他的前提下。

不，不止是女孩，对所有的同龄的孩子，菲力克斯都是这么不近人情。戈迪耶的希尔凡勉强可以跟他玩到一起，至少罗德里古是这样理解的。这段友情里的大部分时间都浪费在希尔凡说服菲力克斯出去打猎上，在北方他们也没有什么别的娱乐。罗德里古看得出来希尔凡在逃避着什么——父亲，家族，纹章——所以比起留在戈迪耶，他总是更乐意来伏拉鲁达里乌斯，但他在关键的时候总是会勇敢地承担自己的责任。菲力克斯也一直在学习着去包容他。他们从对方的身上都学到了很多，这段友情从各方面来说都是有益的。他大概是菲力克斯最好的朋友，或者说，是唯一的朋友。

还有贾拉提雅的英谷莉特。她从前和菲力克斯简直和古廉一样亲近，但因为古廉的死，加上那些怂恿将英谷莉特的婚约转移到菲力克斯身上的声音，菲力克斯主动疏远了她。自贾拉提雅向伏拉鲁达里乌斯发出的问候也越来越少。公爵最近一次听说英谷莉特的消息是贾拉提雅伯爵开始在一些曾经是商人的下级贵族中为她挑选未婚夫。这样的婚姻会创造一个微妙的平衡：纹章交换的财富可以缓解财政、特别是防务上的危机，同时纹章——当然还有魔枪卢恩——都可以随英谷莉特留在贾拉提雅。

罗德里古不是不能理解。纳夫达尔家施加给贾拉提雅家的压力越来越大了，他们甚至派来使者索要卢恩，偏偏伯爵无法从菲尔蒂亚得到有力的支持。琉法斯为了向东的商路宁愿讨好纳夫达尔，而遗产迟早要从衰落且被孤立的贾拉提雅分家回到本家，这就是王都的态度。在旁观者看来伯爵为自己的继承人标上了一个可鄙的价格，但这可能是为数不多的几个选择中最好的一个。只是意味着英谷莉特在不久的将来就和菲力克斯渐行渐远。

帝弥托利殿下……罗德里古光是想起他和菲力克斯这两年寒冰一样的关系就觉得忧心忡忡。不，这不是殿下的错，完全是菲力克斯单方面在赌气。希望菲力克斯这次能明白他的意思，好好把礼物送到殿下手上。

“啊，抱歉，我一时想起了别的事，有点分心了。”罗德里古微笑了一下，端起了面前的茶杯，“怎么样，你在这里住得还习惯吗？”

“……”

“据说你是被菲力克斯他们从狼群里救出来的。你的家人……唉，我总是想到刚刚过去的暴风雪，希望你的家人一切都好。你一定很想回到他们身边吧？”

“……不，他们都已经不在了。”阿卡丽娅小声地答道。

什么事都没有发生。

契约没有惩罚她。阿卡丽娅如释重负。菲力克斯说得没错，她不需要害怕他父亲提出的问题。

“……是吗，对不起，提起了让你伤心的事。”罗德里古柔声说，“其实我听庄园的人说起了，你是戈迪耶边境伯爵的客人。但戈迪耶家……最近出了一些状况，如果你现在想回去戈迪耶的话，可能有一些困难——而菲力克斯提议你在贝纳维希尔常住。”

“……”边境伯爵？那是谁？

“阿卡丽娅。我很想帮助你，但在我说出我自己的想法之前，我希望从你这里听到你真正的答案。你是真心想留在贝纳维希尔吗？”

阿卡丽娅的手悄悄探进大衣的口袋。她想抓住乌尔瓦给她的石子，但她的手指碰到了一个光滑的椭圆形的东西——那是奇霍尔的圣像。

阿卡丽娅把手从口袋里抽出来，沉默了一下，抬起头，直视着罗德里古。

“……不。”她轻声说，“我不想。”

菲力克斯，对不起。乌瓦尔的石子在她口袋里发烫。如果机会摆在她面前的话……她必须牢牢地抓住。

“好了。我明白了。”罗德里古的样子一下子变得很疲惫。他基本可以确定了，帕斯利对他的报告才是真的。

他宁愿阿德里亚娜说的才是事实，但——他豁然开朗。是了，如果不是这个原因，阿德里亚娜怎么可能得出那种荒谬的结论。

罗德里古觉得自己应该感到愤怒，哪怕是失望也好。但他心中只充满了自责和愧疚。

他还可以怎么做？把菲力克斯那小子从加尔古玛库抓回来，用马鞭好好抽一顿吗？

不，他没有那个资格去管教他。

多少年了？四年了？他已经记不太清。菲力克斯一直拒绝和他像正常的父子那样交流。等到他回过神来的时候，菲力克斯已经在人生的道路上径自走远了。

就算菲力克斯现在站在他面前，他也不知道该跟他说些什么。

为什么要做出这种事情？这种问题毫无价值。任何答案都不能让他允许自己唯一的继承人像豢养家畜般对待自己的领民。

“主说，必不无故让贫乏的再拿出地里的出产，归到富足的头上。

因为你们同受青星的照耀，乃是尘世的兄弟。”

罗德里古悲伤地想，作为菲力克斯的父亲以及教导者的自己，可能早就已经失败了。

他的视线越过了阿卡丽娅，无力地落在空无一物的墙角，又回到了女孩茫然的脸上：“阿卡丽娅，我想知道，你为什么不想留在这里？是不是……”他很久没有遇到这种需要鼓足勇气的时刻了，“……是不是因为菲力克斯把你当成了——猎犬？”

“……？”阿卡丽娅没想到罗德里古会跟她说起这个。虽然她自己觉得暂时做做菲力克斯的猎犬也没什么大不了的，最多就是回到狼群以后要小心一点，别对乌尔瓦说漏了嘴，特别是怎么在山毛榉林里找到传讯魔法的这一点——如果乌尔瓦知道她跟人类玩那种傻兮兮的寻回游戏，可能会气得把她的脸咬下来。

但她也隐约有种直觉：菲力克斯并不想被对面这个人发现他们的关系。

她踌躇了一下：“不，他没有这么说过。”

阿卡丽娅这一瞬间的犹豫让罗德里古再次肯定了自己的判断。不知道为什么，他禁不住放声大笑了起来。

阿尔兰在门外不自在地动了动腿。也不知道罗德里古大人是听到阿卡丽娅说起了什么好笑的事。

“……”罗德里古终于收住了笑声，他的嘴角还残留着一点苦涩的笑容，“阿卡丽娅，抱歉，我有点累了，可以让我休息一下吗？”

阿卡丽娅站起来，顿了一下，给罗德里古鞠了一躬，才向外走去。

好孩子。罗德里古揉揉太阳穴，拾起一旁的羽毛笔，在羊皮纸上写下几个名字。无论之后怎么对菲力克斯提起这件事，这个孩子都是无辜的。

他手边的银盘中还藏着帕斯利呈上的那个纹章阵盘。他叹了口气，菲力克斯太心急了，不过可能在那种极端的危机之下，除了把这些人杀死也别无选择。

这几个人属于一伙在各地出没、专门掳走寄宿了纹章的孩子的凶徒，他们自称为“猎血者”。因为这些孩子绝大多数是贵族之子，芙朵拉不少领主都深受其害，然而主事者到今天都没有落网。阿卡丽娅看样子已经被盯上了。本来她最好的选择是留在伏拉鲁达里乌斯，贝纳维希尔也好，城堡也好。

但他不能再让菲力克斯放任自流下去了。

戈迪耶也不合适。戈迪耶家直接把信送到了菲尔蒂亚：这个孩子已经跟菲力克斯相处了那么久，就这么擅自把她接到人生地不熟的极北之境也未免有些残忍。

这只是一个好听的借口罢了。罗德里古无奈地划掉戈迪耶。戈迪耶边境伯爵对自己的子嗣都是那么无情，怎么可能会去关怀一个和他毫不相干的孩子。  
戈迪耶家对破裂之枪过于执着了，已经执着到为了遗产近乎苛刻地维护着自家的血脉。也不仅是戈迪耶边境伯爵，法嘉斯继承了英雄的遗产的家族多多少少都会有这样的想法，如今已经蔚然成风，只是戈迪耶家对纹章的自矜已经到了一种罗德里古都无法认同的程度。

但他的不认同不重要，重要的是这样的家族是不会收养养子的。阿卡丽娅在戈迪耶也不会得到足够的重视。

贾拉提雅家……一两年前可能会不一样，但贾拉提雅伯爵的当务之急早就不是什么纹章了，他恐怕从冬天一开始就在应对陆续从伊塔涌入的难民以及随之而来的政治争拗，光是这件事就已经让他自顾不暇。

……

芬迪盖伊德家……嗯，芬迪盖伊德家怎么样？罗德里古的笔尖停顿在这个菲尔蒂亚的古老家族旁边。看上去是一个不错的选择，这个家族虽然历史悠久，然而因为一些大家都心知肚明、但也算不上什么丑闻的秘密，继承了纹章的子嗣极其稀少。芬迪盖伊德男爵也因此是法嘉斯为数不多公开了领养意愿的贵族。阿卡丽娅在这样的家族应该会得到善待。

只是那个人……在士官学校的时候，罗德里古一直和那位同窗相处得不太愉快。但加尔古玛库相信那个人，他担任圣泉修道院院长的期间也没有做出什么出格的举动。

罗德里古还不能确认阿卡丽娅的纹章，他手头只有这个可疑的猎血者阵盘，从一开始他就没有考虑过用这个来进行测试。不过根据他所知道的信息，这个孩子拥有纹章是毫无疑问的。

应该不是十杰那样惹人瞩目的纹章，但这样反而更能保证她的安全。

他需要马上给芬迪盖伊德家写一封信。

* * *

“阿卡丽娅！等等！”

阿卡丽娅正要钻进芬迪盖伊德的马车，回头看到了罗德里古正一边披上大氅、一边向马车跑过来。罗德里古对芬迪盖伊德管家歉然一笑：“早安，诺里斯，我想最后再占用阿卡丽娅一些时间。”

老诺里斯鞠了一躬，退到了一旁。

罗德里古凝视着阿卡丽娅：“阿卡丽娅，我是来……替菲力克斯向你道别的。”

“谢——谢谢。”阿卡丽娅紧张地捏着新裙子的下摆，向他笨拙地行了一礼。

她想了想，还是谨慎地问道：“那么菲力克斯还会来找我吗。”

“不会。”罗德里古坚定答道，“我保证他绝对不会。”

公爵偏头对诺里斯笑了笑：“我说完了。祝你们一路顺风！”

然而当阿卡丽娅再次踩上矮凳的时候，罗德里古上前一步：“阿卡丽娅……我必须再次表达我的歉意。”

他紧紧握住她的双手，片刻又松开：“我曾经和我的妻子开玩笑，如果我们有一个女儿……请相信我，我非常希望你能留在伏拉鲁达里乌斯，但我有一些难以启齿的原因，让我不能这么做。”

罗德里古突然为自己的虚伪沉默了。

他这个决定就一定是最好的吗？

但阿卡丽娅……他注视着阿卡丽娅。这个孩子还没开始长高，未来还在前面等着她：“阿卡丽娅，你的人生不应该被浪费在这里。”

“答应我，不要再回到伏拉鲁达里乌斯了。”

* * *

菲力克斯翻来覆去看了几遍罗德里古的信。这封信比以往写给他的家书都要长，但总结起来只有一个意思：阿卡丽娅不见了。

“土匪袭击了贝纳维希尔，在混乱中阿卡丽娅失踪了。而一切的证据都显示她被刚好出现在伊塔的狼群掳走。“

“我会继续派遣卫兵寻找阿卡丽娅。”罗德里古这么写道，“但在那么凶猛的攻势下，加上寒冷的天气，那孩子活下来的机会非常小。抱歉，菲力克斯，你可能需要接受这个现实。”

不，阿卡丽娅是回到狼群中去了。父亲描述的这一切都很符合他对阿卡丽娅的认识：狡猾，不择手段，看到一点机会就会失去理智。菲力克斯折起信，压在书下面。

他沉默了一会，随后狠狠地对自己说：“你在想什么，菲力克斯！”

他已经作下了承诺，但阿卡丽娅也给出了她的回应。

他完全能理解阿卡丽娅的选择。

古廉死后，菲力克斯无时无刻不在逃避那种窒息感。那种在绞刑架下排队等待着行刑一般令人绝望的窒息感。

而现在让阿卡丽娅窒息的不是别人，就是他。即使是阿卡丽娅自己把绞索递到他手上，他也绝不应该否认这一点。

他又有什么资格说阿卡丽娅做错了？

在山毛榉树林的那场意外发生之后的很长一段时间，阿卡丽娅把自己整天关在房间里。而菲力克斯总是拖着她出去散步，他们扮演的角色像是完全颠倒了。

还好她最后还是变回了那个令人头痛的阿卡丽娅。菲力克斯松了一口气。

阿卡丽娅那个时候已经“学会”了骑马。很简单，只要同菲力克斯同乘一骑就好了，如果菲力克斯也坐在马鞍上面，马一般都会很乖。

“看，这些马这么容易就被骗过去了！”

阿卡丽娅兴奋地扭过头去仰望着菲力克斯。

菲力克斯不信阿卡丽娅感觉不到马背正在发抖：“坐稳了。”

他一抖缰绳，这匹平素温顺的白马像被猛兽追赶着一样冲了出去。

阿卡丽娅攥着马鬃，欢呼雀跃。她在风里大声说：“菲力克斯！去那边！”

“什么？”

他们第一次跑出了围墙。

“去那边！”她松开了一只手，指着山脚下的一片沟谷。

“去那里干什么？”

阿卡丽娅只是转脸对他狡黠地一笑。

“看，这里是不是很棒？”阿卡丽娅刨掉最后一层遮蔽在洞口的苔藓，“如果不是我带你来，你们人类绝对发现不了这里”

菲力克斯嫌恶地看着树根前被她扒得乱糟糟的藤蔓、槲寄生和其他混在雪里的的枝叶残渣。

“你还在干什么——快点进来啊！”

这棵古老的橡树把周围都纳入了自己的荫蔽，树干臃肿虬结，而阿卡丽娅朝前走了一步就像施了隐身魔法一样消失在了巨树之中。

菲力克斯弯腰跟着阿卡丽娅走进了树洞。这个树洞应该是自然形成的，但显然经过了一些改造，底部十分平坦，厚厚地铺着一层干燥的树叶。

有一些阳光从树皮的空隙中照了进来，在枯叶表面投下了圆形的光斑。

叶子上竟然没有留下狐狸、野枭之流的粪便和毛发。想必阿卡丽娅早已经在洞里涂满了气味，对附近的野兽宣告此处是魔狼的据点。

这里看上去很舒适，虽然洞顶还是不够高，菲力克斯在里面只能弯腰站着。

“啊，还在这里！”阿卡丽娅拨开树叶，“你看这个！”她打开怀里的木盒，举起来一只小小的乳白色的东西。

菲力克斯接过来。

一块圣希思琳贝壳浮雕。只是一枚泛黄的普通海贝，但雕工十分精湛，连希思琳虚握法杖的十指都雕得清清楚楚，一看就是名匠练手的作品。这些订单外的习作通常很受商人的青睐。圣像上留下了不少佩戴的痕迹，金底座和穿项链的金环已经露出了黄铜的底色。

“这个是给你的，生日礼物。”阿卡丽娅飞快地眨了一下眼。

“……什么？”

“不要问那么多，快收下吧。”阿卡丽娅又递给他一个同样的圣奇霍尔像，“这个没有那个好看——啊，这个不是给你的。”

“你是从哪里弄来的？”

“秘密。”阿卡丽娅盯着菲力克斯面无表情的脸看了一会，突然哈哈大笑，“没什么啦，这些都是我从附近没有人的屋子里捡来的。”

她突然想到了什么，笑容消失了，结结巴巴地说：“没有……没有人的意思是，他们很久都没有回来了。不是，不是我杀的……”

阿卡丽娅懊恼地低下头去。

“唉……我不是这个意思。”菲力克斯蹲下身去，“那这些呢？”

阿卡丽娅小心翼翼地看了他一眼，指着盒子里的玻璃球、铜戒指、扣子和一些别的东西说：“这些都是的，都是我捡来的。”

除了山毛榉林外的葡萄园，菲力克斯在贝纳维希尔的这段时间也听说过不少关于伊塔的情况。伊塔在这几年损失了大量的人口，因为兼领摄政王的伊塔大公基本无力亲理领地的政务，而伊塔的属臣们互相倾轧，对连年的匪患、雪灾和兽灾坐视不理，对领民则是强征暴敛。有不少人宁愿放弃领主的保护，纷纷逃往伏拉鲁达里乌斯、戈迪耶甚至贾拉提雅。

这就是那些伊塔人遗落在故乡的东西，可能曾经是某人心爱的宝物，现在被魔狼收集了起来，藏在这个密林深处的树洞。现在又送给了他。

“……是不是很好看？”阿卡丽娅紧盯着菲力克斯拿着奇霍尔圣像的手。

“不算很糟糕，以平民的品味来说。”

“这个当然不会有你家那些东西那么好看啦。”阿卡丽娅瞪着他，“所以——”

“所以？”

“所以你赶快把它还给我！”

“啧。”菲力克斯不悦地扫了她一眼，把圣像轻轻放回盒子里。

他沉默了片刻：“你把所有的东西都放在这里？”

“嗯……也不是。”阿卡丽娅看他没有侵吞自己财产的意图，又轻松了起来，“这里只是其中一处而已。毕竟如果被乌尔瓦发现了，她一定会逼我全部扔掉的——乌尔瓦不喜欢我去碰这些人类的玩意。她总是说作为一匹狼，做这种事也太不像话了。”

“所以……你就把这些都放在你们狼群的秘密隧道出口附近？”

“你——你怎么会知道！”阿卡丽娅大惊失色。

“这有什么难猜的。”菲力克斯坐在树叶上，轻蔑地看着她，“你忘了吗？你曾经不小心告诉我狼群在洛弗、伊塔和亚斯比都有密道通向你们的老巢，你又不可能长时间离开狼群单独行动，除了把东西放在密道周围，你还能把它放在哪里？”

“……”阿卡丽娅警惕地抱着盒子，“你对我说这些干什么？密道口在哪啊，巢穴在哪啊，我什么都不会告诉你的。”

“……你是白痴吗？”菲力克斯哼了一声，“如果我真的想知道，直接问你，难道你还能对我说谎吗？”

“啊……”

好像……好像确实是这样。阿卡丽娅半张着嘴，一会才反应过来：“总而言之，我什么都不会说的！”

她龇起牙齿：“如果你一定要逼我说的话，我就……我就在训练的时候扑到你的剑上自杀！这样也算是你动的手，契约对我就没用了！”

自杀……吗？菲力克斯想到这里，试图露出一点笑意，但是失败了。

即使他现在离开加尔古玛库去寻找阿卡丽娅，也不知道该去哪里。

她宁愿死，也不愿意向他透露洛弗狼群的行踪。

如果她能回到狼群的话，大概也不是一件坏事。

虽然可以预见到缺少了阿卡丽娅的帮助，解开契约会更加困难，特别对他这种对魔法一窍不通的人来说。菲力克斯把汉尼曼的推荐信放进抽屉。但他总会找到办法的。


	13. 前日谈十一 - 被血诅咒的人们

希尔凡压低的声音透过地板传来。

“菲力克斯！还没有找到吗？”

“嘘！闭嘴！”

菲力克斯被他的催促弄得心烦意乱。

《瘟疫法阵》。

《厄咒一百解》。

《蓝色邪神崇拜：历史与实践》。

不在这里。

烛火的微光扫过一排排意义阴晦的书名。还有一些书脊上印着扭曲的文字。古阿德剌斯忒亚文？古菲尔蒂亚文？还是一些他根本连名字都没听过的文字？

对于有志于成为格莫瑞的魔法师来说，这些古文只是必修课，但菲力克斯完全没有继承罗德里古对魔法的才能。他理学的成绩只是勉强好过帝弥托利，还不如希尔凡。

菲力克斯没有对希尔凡讲起过“契约”。他和希尔凡已经过了无话不谈的年纪，而且他们在加尔古玛库见面之后也只提起一次那个被他们从克特勒带走的女孩。希尔凡说戈迪耶边境伯爵听完汇报之后什么都没有说，只是让希尔凡不要再插手这件事情。

“他好像早就知道了。对不起，我搞砸了。”希尔凡把双手背到头后伸展了一下筋骨，“不过那孩子不是什么可疑人物吧？”

“谁知道呢。”菲力克斯一脚挑起希尔凡的木枪，“再来。”

然后这个女孩就再也没有在他们的对话中出现过。

菲力克斯在学校见到了帝弥托利，把礼物交给了他（“这是父亲给你准备的，不关我的事”），帝弥托利接过礼物的时候忍不住笑了；他们的关系现在至少看上去没有那么差劲。还有英谷莉特，她一看到菲力克斯就露出了一个发自心底的笑容，好像他们上次见面不是两年前而是上一节。菲力克斯和他儿时的玩伴们又相聚在了。加尔古玛库没有充当了他们玩耍背景的无穷无尽的晚宴和舞会、没有大人和仆从们暧昧、猜度和讽刺的眼神，他们甚至比以前更加快乐。

啊……还有老师。菲力克斯远远地对贝雷丝点了点头。

在贝纳维希尔度过的那两节仿佛只是他无聊已极时产生的幻想：魔狼、暴风雪、被窥视的梦境和死在山毛榉林的神秘入侵者。仿佛只有他一个人掉进了一个怪梦，只有他一个人还记得。菲力克斯将推荐信递给托马修：“您好，我是来自青狮学级的——”

“哟！菲力克斯。”希尔凡若无其事地走上前来，“真巧啊……你肯定以为我会这么说吧？但我是从寝室一路跟踪你到这里的……”

“希尔凡，我现在没有时间跟你胡闹。”

“……如果是平时的话，我一出门口就应该被你发现了。”希尔凡跟着菲力克斯迈进藏书室的大门，“所以你可以理解吧，我的好奇心——那个菲力克斯这么晚了还想做些什么呢？他会不会恰好需要希尔凡的一点点帮助呢？”

“听好了，我要去‘上面’找一些东西。只有我一个人。不要跟过来。”

“找”。而且不是找某一本禁书，是“一些东西”。希尔凡立刻抓住了重点。他抢在菲力克斯之前帮他点亮一个烛台：“现在我肯定了，你需要希尔凡的帮助，而且不是一点点。我会好好掩护你的，所以放心把背后交给我吧，菲力克斯！”

然后就变成了现在这样。托马修有任何动作希尔凡都要做一番事无巨细的报告，菲力克斯直接当作没有听见——他可以保证希尔凡只是闲得发慌而已——迅速将蜡烛移到另外一排书架。

自古帝国存续至今的加尔古玛库藏书室……假如芙朵拉只有一个地方收录了关于“契约”的资料的话，那毫无疑问应该是这里。

《东芙朵拉魔兽图鉴》。

找到魔兽分类了。

菲力克斯屏住呼吸，抽出他所有能看得懂书名的书册，飞快地翻找他想要的内容。

他打开了《魔兽通论》，这本鸿篇巨著显然是经常被翻看，几乎要散架了，书的一部分直接从里面掉出来，砸在地板上发出一声闷响。

“喂！菲力克斯，你小心一点！托马修刚才转过来了！”

“知道了！”菲力克斯把《魔兽通论》放在书架边缘，从地上拾起那些散落的书页。不，这不是《魔兽通论》，《通论》是羊皮纸，而这些摸上去只是普通的莎草纸。

菲力克斯又借着闪烁的烛光仔细看了看。这是一本——笔记？

笔记封面上用通用文写着“魔兽与神术”。

这难道是……

菲力克斯翻开了笔记的第一页读了起来，他的眼睛慢慢张大了。

理学第一课：越是接近事物本质的知识，记述它们的语言就越是鲜为人知。这有很多原因，但主要是为了保护什么都不懂的魔法学徒。即使求知本身并不邪恶，有些知识会给予学习者过于强大的权柄，另外一些只是阅读就可以轻易夺去他们的理智。魔法用通用语口口相传的年代早已经成为过去，那个时候成为魔法师比现在容易得多，但他们中的大多数活不了多久就死了，或者疯了。

这本笔记关于”神术“的阐述却非常通俗易懂，简直是在邀请所有人来参观。对于有经验的魔法研究者来说，这样的知识绝大部分是下了毒的鼠饵：它总是许诺一个一目了然的解决方案，但一旦你回过神就会发现这个方案要求的代价比死亡还要可怕。

菲力克斯不是不知道这种危险。但这本笔记牢牢吸引了他的目光。

这就是他在寻找的东西。

“老——老师！”希尔凡慌忙从楼梯顶转过身来，“这么晚了，您怎么会来这里？”

“这句话应该是我的台词吧，希尔凡。”贝雷丝看了他一眼，“你的约会地点现在已经包括了藏书室吗？”

“呃，不——”老师就在楼下啊，菲力克斯！“是学习啦，学习。”

“学习？但你明明只是站在楼梯旁边四处乱看而已。”贝雷丝嗅到一丝可疑的味道，“希尔凡，你是想溜进去看禁书吗？或者说——你在帮你的同伙望风吗？”她抬脚往楼梯上迈了一步。

“老师！”希尔凡倒吸了一口气，“老师！你等一下！不是你想的那样！是，对了，是菲力克斯，菲力克斯那家伙上星期请教了汉尼曼老师一个关于纹章的问题，把汉尼曼老师难住了，然后他就给菲力克斯写了一封推荐信，还有书单。”他连忙从印着火漆的信封里掏出汉尼曼的亲笔信，“就是这个。但其中两本是禁书，所以我才陪着菲力克斯……啊，完全是经过托马修先生同意的。”

贝雷丝接过来，粗略地扫过底端的签名：“纹章？菲力克斯什么时候对纹章有兴趣了？”

——托马修。贝雷丝向外望去，已经不是她第一次遇上这种情况了。为什么不是托马修上去取书给菲力克斯，而是让菲力克斯自己去找？

不过学生对不擅长的科目感兴趣，教师应该感到欣慰。“刚好我有东西要还给他。”她叩了叩腰间的栉柄短剑，“我们一起在这里等——”

就在此时，贝雷丝突然感觉楼上的黑暗变得异常浓重，一股血的气味飘进她的鼻子。

“……那是什么？”

* * *

“阿卡丽娅小姐，我们到了。”诺里斯牵着阿卡丽娅下了马车。

到了……他们到了是哪里？阿卡丽娅在诺里斯礼貌而不容拒绝的的牵引下踉踉跄跄地向前走，努力睁开昏昏沉沉的双眼。

周围越来越昏暗。他们是在往地底下走。

“放开！放开我……”阿卡丽娅无力地把手从诺里斯那里抽出来，又被诺里斯牢牢握住。

“让我们多一点耐心，可以吗？阿卡丽娅小姐。主人已经等了您很久了。”

诺里斯作了一个手势，两旁的黑袍僧侣点点头，为他向两旁推开了大门。

“迦什温大人，诺里斯不辱使命。”

“谢谢你，诺里斯。”一道柔和的男声从石室深处传来，“谢谢你为我带来了尊贵的客人。”

一个人影慢慢走到了火炬之下。两旁的僧侣和骑士齐齐向他行礼：“迦什温大人。”

“……这是？”迦什温看了看耷着头的阿卡丽娅，不满地望着诺里斯，“我们怎么可以对客人如此失礼？把她身上的‘禁锢’解开。”好像亲自下令“禁锢”阿卡丽娅的不是他而是诺里斯一样。

这位大人还是这么难以捉摸。诺里斯灰白的胡须蠕动了两下，从怀里摸出一个铜蓝色的扁壶，凑近阿卡丽娅的鼻端。

老管家就像一个摩尔菲斯的耍蛇人用扁壶在阿卡丽娅的鼻孔前绕着圈，不一会一团蓝色的黏液就从她的鼻腔探了出来，慢慢被扁壶里的物质吸引着离开了她的身体，最后承受不住自重，“啪”地一声摔在了地上。

“咳——咳！”阿卡丽娅跪在了地上呛咳着，诺里斯架着她，用手绢将她的脸仔细擦干净。

从贝纳维希尔到这里他们走了接近一节的时间，一路上烙印都没有发作——看来是被“禁锢”麻痹了，因为解除“禁锢”的一刹那她胸前的皮肤就开始在灼热中跳动。在贝纳维希尔的时候阿卡丽娅只是有轻微的不适，而她现在痛得想要把心脏整个呕出来。

没事。早就料到会这样的……不是吗。比这更疼的她都忍过去了，现在这点程度还可以……还可以忍受。阿卡丽娅艰难地抬起头，她被“禁锢”模糊的视野终于变得清晰了。

站在她的眼前是一个高大瘦削的男人，披着苦修士的长袍。

他伸出一只手，扶住了摇摇欲坠的阿卡丽娅，柔顺的灰色长发垂在手边：“你好，请允许我简单地介绍自己。”

“我是迦什温·芬迪盖伊德。你可以叫我迦什温。”他苍白俊美的脸凑到了阿卡丽娅面前，“我能不能请教一下你的名字？”

他用北方方言装腔作势地说出这些话，简直像在演滑稽剧一样。

周围两列随从如同雕像一般纹丝不动。

“……”阿卡丽娅侧过脸去。

“现在不想对我说也没有关系。”迦什温一用力，将她从地上拉了起来，“阿卡丽娅小姐——请让我叫你阿卡丽娅，毕竟从今天开始，我就是你的家人了。我们未来会有很多时间在一起相处。”

“诺里斯，现在去芬迪盖伊德家告诉我亲爱的兄长，告诉他科尔娜莉亚将会送给他一个更好的孩子。不知道布雷达德纹章能让他满意吗？嘘，先不要告诉他，等他自己发现好了。”他带着绿斑的浅蓝色眼睛仍然盯着阿卡丽娅，“真是可笑啊，为了一点蝇头小利，就放弃了这么可爱的……”

迦什温纤长的手指虚虚地由上至下，抚过阿卡丽娅缀满宝石的发辫：“……宝物。”

“是，我的主人。”诺里斯恭敬地带领随从退下。

“欢迎你来到圣泉修道院。”迦什温换上了狼语，“就让我们用这种语言交谈吧，希望能令你更愉快一些。”

“你是谁？”阿卡丽娅竭力将注意集中在迦什温身上。这里的一切都很危险，尤其是这个男人。

“我是谁？”迦什温凭空一指，墙角的一架扶手椅就飞快地向他们冲来，准确地刹停在阿卡丽娅背后，“虽然你有权力知道这个问题的答案，但是这是一个很长的故事。请坐。”

阿卡丽娅没有回头，定定地站在原地。迦什温赞赏地看着她：“很好的眼神……但是像你这样的聪明人应该明白在不同的场合，要做出不同的反应。比如现在——”

他打了一个响指，扶手椅猛然向前移动了一点，撞上了阿卡丽娅的膝盖。她向后趔趄了一下，被扶手椅稳稳地接住。

迦什温又从阴影里召唤来另一把扶手椅：“平时这里会有一点混乱。所以我提前打扫了一下。”

他低声念了一段咒文，一个巨大的五芒星在他们脚下亮了起来。迦什温对自己的成果满意地点点头：“虽然这个抑制纹章之力的法阵只能持续一段时间，大概一年左右，但临时使用一下应该不会产生太大的误差。”

纹章之力？阿卡丽娅环顾四周。法阵发紫的幽光覆盖了整个石室，照亮了刚才还隐没在黑暗中的廊柱和拱门。

“是的。”迦什温像读出了她的想法，“抑制纹章之力。只对你有效，而对我——则没有。”

法阵暗了下去。

见阿卡丽娅不说话，迦什温突然沉下了脸：“很让你惊讶吧，芙朵拉除了加尔古玛库以外最大的隐修院，竟然是一个没有纹章的废物在领导。”

“我不明白你是什么意思。”阿卡丽娅不动声色地尝试激起身体内的能量反应。

“哦？罗德里古都没有对你提起过我，就把你送来这里了吗？”迦什温撑着下巴，面色又变得温和，“也难怪，他可能还以为诺里斯把你送去了我的兄长——芬迪盖伊德男爵那里。但是我提前用一个他无法拒绝的条件把你交换了过来。”

这个人……到底在说些什么？阿卡丽娅终于感应到了她仅剩的力量。她已经完全失去了和梦魇之厅的联系，能量回路也被极大地削弱了。现在的她的大约等同于一个经过训练的普通人类。但也不是没有好的一面：烙印重新沉寂了下来。

“不要再白费力气了。”迦什温拖长了声音，“这种阵法对你这样的……生物特别有效，因为你们无论是精神和肉体都和纹章之力同源。”

阿卡丽娅的眼前突然出现了一面椭圆的水银镜，她听到迦什温还在镜子另一边继续说着：“对了，我还不知道你是来自于哪个‘反逆者’的家族。既然你不愿意告诉我你的真名的话，那就让我来看看——”

他的声音突然顿住了，然后他站起身，迅速绕到阿卡丽娅这一边，手指用力抓住了镜子：“这不可能……这……”

他霍然回头看了看阿卡丽娅，又看了看镜子。

镜子里完美地映出了阿卡丽娅人类的五官。

“你是……不可能……”迦什温捏碎了镜面，那些碎片掉在地上然后融化了，重新在他的手指上聚成一个水银的球体，“你竟然只是一个‘人中之兽’？”

他自言自语地说：“不可能。不可能是罗德里古在伊塔杀死了那三个’猎血者’。他那时还在菲尔蒂亚。凶手只有可能是你——”他狠狠地盯着阿卡丽娅，“在那附近死的不只是那三个人，但只有他们的龙之锥被毁坏了……就是被你拿走的那个东西。”

迦什温站了起来，在扶手椅边神经质地走来走去：“谁才会害怕龙之锥的结果暴露出来呢——魔兽，我说得对不对？但我没有想到这个世界上还有‘人中之兽’保存着这么强的力量。”

他急切地上前一步，捉住阿卡丽娅的手，她正想反抗，手腕却被几道从扶手抽出的无形绳索紧紧绑住了。

迦什温烦躁地从虚空中拉出另一个取血锥：“不要动。把食指伸出来。”他拍了拍阿卡丽娅抗拒的拳头。

“走开！”阿卡丽娅低头向迦什温猛地一顶，让他跄踉着后退了几步。

迦什温重新站稳，低垂的影子在阿卡丽娅脸上投下阴翳：“不要再继续惹怒我。”他举起了右手，对阿卡丽娅徐徐展开。随着他的动作，扶手的绳索缠进了阿卡丽娅的指缝，把她的手指一节一节向外掰直。

“好孩子。”取血锥刺破了阿卡丽娅的食指。一小滴血滴入了迦什温另一只手握住的水晶阵盘。

从阵盘上升起一个卷曲优美的图纹。迦什温观察了一会，对阿卡丽娅露出一个信心十足的微笑：“玛纳加尔姆。你的全名是阿卡丽娅·玛纳加尔姆。”

阿卡丽娅紧闭着嘴。冷汗慢慢爬上了她的脊梁。

“让我猜猜，你也没有告诉罗德里古你的全名？”迦什温将阵盘上的血抹去，“而且他竟然没有用我的阵盘测试你。不然他不可能就这么把你送给芬迪盖伊德。罗德里古还是在浪费自己的天赋，和当年我们还在加尔古玛库读书的时候一模一样。骑士道吗……那家伙总是把这个词挂在嘴边，真是愚蠢。”

和罗德里古大人一起读书？阿卡丽娅惊疑地看着迦什温。但是这个人……他看上去好像和阿尔兰一样大，只比菲力克斯年长了几岁。

“哦？你是不是想知道，为什么罗德里古已经老去，而我还维持着青春？”迦什温对她摊开自己没有一丝皱纹的手背，“但是阿卡丽娅，如果你没老实对我坦白你的秘密，我又为什么要说我的？”

“……我不知道你说的什么秘密。”阿卡丽娅低下头，不让迦什温再从她脸上获得什么暗示。

“说谎！”迦什温大声说，“你在说谎！但有什么方法能证明你的谎话呢？或者说……有什么方法可以让你从此只对我说真话呢？”

* * *

“女神的眷属统称为‘龙’。魔兽是异化的‘龙’，而人类的英杰分享了‘龙’的血液。”

什么是“女神眷属”？还有“龙”……菲力克斯跳过了这一行。

“因此从源头上来说，三个种族的纹章之力都来源于青海之星，遵循着同样的规律。”

“正如每一位‘龙’的纹章与一种天赋对应，每一只魔兽的纹章也与一种神术对应。这正是纹章学的基本。然而和‘龙’不同的是，魔兽的纹章石还被刻下了另一个契约神术，‘赎免’。这是区别‘魔兽’和‘龙’的唯一标准。”

“‘赎免’的形式是契约，但它不是普通的契约，而是女神赐予魔兽的‘忏悔’的机会：自愿将自己的生命完全交给一个人类，一生不背弃它们的主人。”

忏悔……自愿……菲力克斯捏紧了笔记。原来是这样，这个契约的本质不是他以为的“侍奉”或者“供养”，而是“皈依”。“赎免”……提示明明就写在契约的名字里，他竟然从来没有朝这个方向理解过。“皈依须自愿”，这是圣典最为核心的教义之一。所以他才不能“命令”阿卡丽娅，因为契约所指向的根本不是简单的服从。

这是女神对魔兽的试炼。

他没有注意到莎草纸的边缘割破了他的手指，血液正在被源源不断地吸进纸页。

他接着读下去：“正如前文所说，只有与施术者相匹配的力量才能抵消术法的作用。这一点同样适用于包括‘赎免’在内的所有神术。而‘赎免’的施术者自然不是魔兽自身，而是——”他的呼吸急促了起来，“——除此之外，契约没有解除的方法。”

怎么会这样——

“呃！”

菲力克斯忽然一阵眩晕。过了一会，他才听到贝雷丝的声音：“菲力克斯！菲力克斯！”

他费力地张开眼：“老……老师！”

贝雷丝立刻把菲力克斯和他手上的笔记本分开，她沉凝的目光投在摊开的纸页上，菲力克斯被盗取的血还不断在纸上形成新的内容，又渗入纸页消隐无踪。

“菲力克斯，你——”希尔凡连忙过来扶起菲力克斯。与此同时，贝雷丝果断地把笔记本塞进了离她最近的《魔兽通论》，捏灭了烛火，站起来挡住了菲力克斯和希尔凡。

“发生什么事了，老师？”托马修拄着拐杖艰难地爬上楼梯，“我好像听到有些不寻常的声音，是菲力克斯吗？”

“是的。”贝雷丝在黑暗里回答，“他下午训练受伤的伤口崩开了，还摔倒在了书架上。我和希尔凡来帮他把书放回去。这样可以吗？”她的声音恳切，但脸上不带一丝感情，“托马修先生？”

“哦……原来是这样。你们收拾好了以后就出来吧，毕竟现在已经已经很晚了。”托马修向里面张望了一下，“菲力克斯，你找到你想要的书了吗？”

“……”菲力克斯还没来得及说第一个字，希尔凡就捂住了他的嘴。贝雷丝说：“他已经晕过去了，托马修先生。不用担心，我等下就把他带回宿舍。如果他还需要来这里的话，我会请汉尼曼再写一封推荐信。”

“贝雷丝老师……”托马修拉起松弛的皱纹，向她的方向露出一个被烛光扭曲的微笑，“您真是一位负责任的引导者。那你们离开的时候请拉一下门口的铃铛，这个烛台留给你们。晚安。”

他把烛台小心地放在地上，向地面不着痕迹地瞟了一眼。

托马修慢慢走回藏书室的外间，嘴里喃喃地说：“《魔兽通论》……《魔兽通论》，难道菲力克斯刚才解开了那本笔记的禁制？”

啊，原来是这样……

他回头望着楼上：“迦什温，原来这就是你对我保守秘密的方法。”如此原始……但又如此有效。是的，他和他的同伴都绝不会动用纹章之血的储备去做这种无谓的尝试。迦什温完美地利用了他们这种心理。

菲力克斯……托马修一开始仅仅是好奇最近被“猎血者”频繁骚扰的伏拉鲁达里乌斯家会有什么动作。这些贵族以继承了兽血为荣，但是就连他们也偶尔藏不住对兽之力的畏惧，这时他们总是以为自己懂得太少从而向禁书求助。只是没想到这个肮脏的小鬼帮了他一个大忙。如果不是因为这个巧合，托马修也没有别的选择——除了冒险将迦什温的笔记从加尔古玛库带走。

“多谢了，老师，还有希尔凡。”菲力克斯扶着书架，从地上摇摇晃晃地站起来，“我刚才……怎么了？”

“希尔凡，马上带菲力克斯回宿舍。”贝雷丝面无表情地说，“然后是你，菲力克斯，我也很想知道你做了什么。希望你在明天上课之前给我一个交待。”

* * *

“嗯？”迦什温发现这个地下研究室无数阵法中的其中一个产生了一条裂痕。他饶有兴致地看着阿卡丽娅，“看来除了我们之外，还有其他人对这个话题感兴趣。”

他沉吟了一会，好像在等待阿卡丽娅的回答。但阿卡丽娅被紧缚在椅子上，她的嘴也被魔法封住了。

迦什温切断了和那个阵法的联系。他恼火地想，又是托马修吗？那只阴沟里的老鼠……解除禁制的方法竟然被他找到了。

那本笔记是他一个不完美的作品，无论是内容，还是形式。但他当年离开加尔古玛库的时候太过于匆忙，没有来得及对它进行完善，甚至没来得及带走它。

本来只是导师离校前对学生的一个小小恶作剧，现在却成了一个麻烦。迦什温从不担心托马修会向教会揭发他，他们目前还算是盟友。而且托马修自己也非常需要这些知识。只是这部分知识恰恰是迦什温不想和老鼠们一起分享的。

没关系，等他重新回到加尔古玛库的那一天，总会有更恰当的机会让他能拿回属于自己的一切。笔记……当然还有别的东西。

“……我们刚才说到哪里了。对了，‘赎免’。”迦什温转向阿卡丽娅，“你难道没有某一刻觉得芙朵拉的这位女神……太钟爱人类了。她甚至默许她的眷属们、那些最强大的 ‘龙’在信徒前也化为人的形态。”

迦什温说到“龙”这个字的时候，表情变得狂热，过了一会才平复下来：“当然了，这不仅说明了女神的偏好，也存在一些非常实际的考量。最适合承受神力的是……不是龙，也不是野兽，而是人类。如果没有创造出一个特殊的魔法空间的话，那人类就是现世最为稳固的容器；无论是‘龙’还是‘反逆者’，也就是那些最初的魔兽，他们和人类的后代也因此更趋于人形而不是兽形。”

迦什温非常耐心地看着阿卡丽娅，仿佛阿卡丽娅是他的讲堂里的唯一一个学生：“所以你发现了吗？为什么我们的祖先会将混血种命名为’人中之兽’？虽然兽是本质，但人是兽不可或缺的器皿。”

“令人遗憾的是，如今的大多数研究者，包括某些教会的高层，都对这一点有错误的理解。他们认为没有纹章的人接触到英雄的遗产——我们可以把遗产理解为神血的一种——会崩溃成为魔兽，是因为人类相较于‘龙’更为脆弱，但他们只看到了那些极个别的情况。事实刚好相反，普通人使用遗产只会有很小的副作用。人血是最稳定、最强大的樊笼，强大到只要你运用一点点正确的方法，就能完全封印住神血的影响——就像我这样。”

他轻轻拨开自己的眼皮，让阿卡丽娅看清楚：“看到这些斑点了吗，这些绿色的斑点……就是来自圣希思琳的血。”

阿卡丽娅瞪大了眼睛。

“但我只能拿到这么一点。”迦什温直起身，用手指比了一个长度，“少到不足以让我获得希思琳纹章，只是减缓了我衰老的速度。加尔古玛库把圣人全都保护了起来。’龙’对同类如此友爱，但他们又曾经那么残忍地对待他们中的叛徒……很吸引人的矛盾不是吗？而我是多么希望……”他再次看向自己的手，“我是多么希望我体内流的血没有那么强大，人类的血缘对我来说就是一个诅咒。”

“但我们，我们芙朵拉人，我们还可以被拯救！不像斯灵、帕迈拉、鞑古扎和阿鲁比聂那些已经被神抛弃的土地，我们的神还没有离开，还在我们中间。”唯一的真神自然早已在圣墓中沉睡了，如今还在地上行走只是祂的‘龙’而已。但迦什温似乎丝毫不以称‘龙’为’神’为一种极大的亵渎。

迦什温像是终于结束了一场冗长的演说，他的手从阿卡丽娅面前一挥，解开了禁言：“阿卡丽娅，你怎么看？”

阿卡丽娅动动嘴唇，低哑地答道：“我没有什么看法，我觉得你对我的了解，好像比我自己还要多。”

“那可真是不可思议，因为从某个角度来说，你也是‘龙’的远亲。”迦什温认真思考了起来，“不过像你这样的人中之兽，不要说化兽，连神术都可能无法施展。真是的……我刚才还在妄想什么‘赎免’。按照你们家族的族谱来算，你是十六分之一的玛纳加尔姆，还是三十二分之一？不要这么看着我。在我出生以后，芙朵拉再也没有出现过除你之外的玛纳加尔姆。没有记载在族谱上的不是死了，就是躲起来了，和真正的人类或者野兽没有区别。他们的血不值一提。”

阿卡丽娅的纹章投影又回到了他手中的阵盘上方：“我的兄长认为你的价值在于梦之纹章，但连我都觉得芬迪盖伊德家把你培养成一个用来联姻的商品实在是太……可惜了。”

他将她的血滴从投影中提炼了出来：“这才是你真正的可贵之处。不过它的用法……我们很快就会知道的。”

“以后谁要打你的血的主意，你就杀了他。”阿卡丽娅想起菲力克斯的话，眼神慢慢变得凶悍。

“你这个眼神……是想杀了我吗？”迦什温哈哈大笑，“我可不会给你尝试的机会。我从不给人机会，不像罗德里古那个蠢货——公平，什么是公平？为了维护继承人的名誉，把一个无辜的女孩送到迦什温的手上，这是不是就是他所谓的公平？”

他沉默了下来，把玩着血滴的幻象。

“……这些就是你的秘密吗？”阿卡丽娅努力保持着平静：“你为什么要告诉我这么多？你……你不害怕我说出去吗？”

“那当然是因为……”迦什温将她的血一把握入手心，“那当然是因为你再也不会离开我了啊，阿卡丽娅。我刚才说过，我们会有很多时间一起相处的。”


	14. 战争之一 - 艾尔内斯特的愚者

“谁身材魁梧，

谁秉性粗俗，

谁脑子痴呆，

谁又连话都说不清楚？”

好亮——

晴日照亮了阿卡丽娅轻轻颤动的的眼皮。就像最初一道光穿透了低垂的云层，照亮了柔浪一般在风中起伏的草原。

“……谁的脸色发白，

白过他死了十年的老妈；

谁的头发软趴趴，

像是从迷雾里跳出来的老鸹？”

……谁，是谁在唱歌？

“……”

歌声停止了。同时阿卡丽娅渐渐找回了自己的听觉。

“……”

她听到门外有两个人在争吵，引得一匹马也跟着焦躁地打着响鼻；随后那两人其中一个住了嘴，对马悄声说了什么——阿卡丽娅还闭着眼睛，但她的眼前仿佛出现了一只手挠了挠马的髻甲——让它又安静了下来。

安抚好马匹之后，这个声音立刻提高了一倍：“谁叫那些法嘉斯的狗把我们的货物都抢走了？”

“嘘——嘘！你睁开眼睛看看我们在哪里？我们还没走出布雷达德领！你以为这里只有你一个人懂雷斯塔语吗！要再让我听到你唱这首歪歌，我就把你丢在这里，你自己想办法走回里刚去吧！”

“……”

阿卡丽娅听不清楚他们在说什么。她皱了皱眉头，抬起一只手挡在眼睛前面。太亮了。她从指缝间勉强看得出自己在一间低矮的木屋里，屋里堆满了已经晒干的木柴和引火用的松果。她向稻草里面缩了一点，后背碰到了敞开的窗户。阳光的暖热正从她背后慢慢地簇拥了上来。

“那我们还能怎么办？都说了就当我们交了通行费，只是一不小心交得太多了——啊！我不管了！你总有一天会被人在大街上打个半死，啊不，你这种笨蛋可能等不到那一天，你等着瞧吧，说不定等一会伯特曼老头的卫兵就要来抓你了，到时候你就算给我一百倍的利钱我也不会去帮你交赎金的！”

人只会记住醒来之前的最后一个梦。

可惜看样子她还没有醒，阿卡丽娅遗憾地想。她还记得自己刚才做了一个和平时不太一样的梦——那是个好梦。她梦到自己死在圣泉修道院里，一小群僧侣在一个铅云低垂的沉夜抬着她的石棺走进了松林深处。阿卡丽娅远远地看着，直到那些人花了一点时间把棺材埋进松树尖塔一般的阴影里，然后他们就一个接一个地离开了。

迦什温也来了。虽然阿卡丽娅只能看到林间一个的黑点，但那就是迦什温。她马上被吓醒了。

梦的后半段……对了，中途她可能短暂地醒了一会，但她很走运，再睡去时又回到了那个梦。松林不见了，取而代之的是没有一丝光的、逼仄到她几乎抬不起手的的棺材内壁。是契约从死亡中唤回了她——用疼痛。她已经被剥夺纹章之力将近一年的时间了，几乎要忘了契约这回事。一开始只是胸口发热，但很快就发展成了令人窒息的剧痛。就是这种痛楚支持着她撑开了棺材顶从地底里爬出来。

那个梦就像真的一样，不仅仅是痛感。阿卡丽娅还记得自己能闻到潮湿的松针混着泥土的气味，这里刚刚下过雨，气温也比她想象中的更温暖。知更鸟抖着胸前的羽毛，在日出前的灰蓝夜空下发出一连串颤动的欢鸣。

“当冰冷的细雨打湿身体时，当鸟语狼嚎宣告黎明降临时，

请将她迎至青色涌血之底，请让她成为天上的一颗明星……”

不，她还没有死。梦还在继续着，就意味着梦的主人还没有遭遇此间真正的死亡：苏醒。她在地上跪了一阵子，之后挣扎着脱掉身上的僧侣的外袍，扔进空棺里面。她没有管棺材和那片泥地上凌乱的印子，拔腿向山下狂奔。

再快一点，再快一点。密林向视野后急遽倒退，而阿卡丽娅已经快到每一步都失去了重量，快到感觉不到自己的脚底还触碰着地面，她跳下一块湿滑的危岩然后又一块，仿佛一条鱼正在朝无声的瀑布不断落下去，落下去。

但只要一根蛛丝般的线就能随时把她拉上岸。

现在迦什温是不是就站在床边看着她？

然而在迦什温决定让她回到现实中的圣泉地下室之前，她希望自己至少能在梦里逃得远一点。

“阿卡丽娅。”她突然听见有一个声音在叫她，心立刻空了一拍，随后疯狂地冲着她的喉咙口跳动。

不要害怕，阿卡丽娅，不然你就会醒过来。她对自己说着，慢慢停下脚步，朝声音的方向望过去。她面前远远站着一个身材高大的老妇人，北方样式的长裙拖到了泥泞的地上。老妇人定睛看了看阿卡丽娅：“阿卡丽娅，我的孩子，你迷路了吗？圣泉修道院在那个方向，快去吧。”老人干枯的手指着山顶。

阿卡丽娅没来得及想为什么这位陌生的老妇人会知道她的名字，但老妇人的视线让她很不舒服。她立刻转身从陡崖一跃而起。她的身体变得那么轻，直接如长弓高射抛上了半空中，眼前的景象在烈风中扭曲了，但老妇人沙沙的低语没有被甩离她的耳畔：“快去吧，今天每个人都能得到神圣的纳迪尔泉的恩泽——”

接着老妇人的声音变成了迦什温的声音：“我的孩子，你迷路了吗？圣泉在那个方向，快去吧——”

阿卡丽娅不敢回头看。她听到迦什温发出一声愤怒的咆哮，圣泉修道院在他的指挥下从山顶拔地而起，如同一张遮蔽了世界的巨幕追着她轰然弯折了下来。布雷达德黑森林在她背后纷纷惨叫着灰飞烟灭，而巨幕投下的暗影马上就要抓住她的脚跟。

她不顾一切地往前跑啊跑，接下来……接下来发生了什么她就不记得了。大概是逃出来了，因为她想起这个梦时胸中就像有只小鸟要飞出来。

所以她已经在下一个梦里了吗？

但总不可能连续两个梦都是好梦。

阿卡丽娅努力撑起自己的上半身；然而烙印还在痛着。她重新倒回了床上。现在这个梦虽然也不错，但如果下一个梦里没有契约的话就更好了。她用尽了全力才没有发疯，不过最近她越来越分辨不出自己是已经醒来还是仍然滞留在梦境；迦什温已经足够了，她不需要契约再往天平加上一个让人疯狂的砝码。

她又闭上了眼。

一个红头发的瘦高女人走进小屋，惊叫一声：“扎恺！快，他醒了！”

扎恺是一个年轻的摩尔菲斯男人，但不知道为什么穿着一身皱巴巴的魔导士袍子，鸟嘴面具随便地歪在一边的肩膀上。他蹲下来拍了拍阿卡丽娅的脸，阿卡丽娅无意识地把脸转到另一边，发出一声发烧病人的呻吟。扎恺说：“还是不行，我的草药不管用。他身上只有一些无关紧要的擦伤。除此之外能让一个人昏迷了这么久的也只能是暗魔法了，这个我可治不了，你去找找附近有没有人会圣愈术吧。”

“在这种最近的村庄都隔了十几哩的森林里怎么可能会有你说的高阶牧师！我的圣疗术不行吗？”

“呃……”

“……”女人咬起了指甲，“扎恺，去拿我们的盒子来。”

扎恺看了她一眼：“听好了安娜，你付给我诊金和药费，我就尽量帮这个小子治疗。但我不觉得他有让我们继续治下去的价值。”

虽然这么说着，他还是递给安娜一个隔绝偷窥魔法的铅盒。安娜在盒子里翻了好一阵子，拿出一个锈迹斑斑的女神戒指套在阿卡丽娅的中指上面：“希望这枚没有被上次的治疗吸干……最近的新闻说来说去都是同一个，大圣堂是彻底完蛋了，也就是说不知道要过多少年我们才能补上新的女神加护魔道具——对了，要把这个戒指也一起算在他的账上。”

“比起担心你的钱，你还是先担心这小子能不能活过来吧。再继续拖下去草药都不够用了，我还要留点给马治拉稀。”扎恺重新挽起袖子，“哎，这次可真是赔大了。”

在此之前不少商人都背靠着加尔古玛库，其中就包括安娜和扎恺的马队。受到塞罗斯教会庇护的马队在法嘉斯神圣王国理应受到优待才是，但这次他们还没来得及进入菲尔蒂亚就被伯特曼扣留了。

“安娜小姐，法嘉斯现在正急需你们这样的人才。我在此诚恳地建议您权衡一下，这对于艾尔内斯特家来说也不一定是一件坏事。”

“假如我们说不呢？”扎恺从鸟嘴面具下瓮声瓮气地说。开什么玩笑？这是要艾尔内斯特——还有他自己——来侍奉一个不知道什么时候才能登基的王子？还是要他们侍奉那个连自己的领地都搞得一团糟的摄政王？

“……当然了，这种可能性我们也考虑到了。如果你们不愿意效忠的话，那至少也要作出一点表示吧。”伯特曼招了招手，几十个王廷卫兵上前来把马队团团围住。

这个意思是——他们被绑架了？安娜看了一眼扎恺：“跑！”

不幸中的万幸是伯特曼一上来就命令马队把挽具全部卸下，而且和他本人一样，他的卫兵都是一些废物。安娜马上决定丢下全部的货物，带着扎恺和三个手下冲出了卫兵们的包围圈，然后在路上就听说了加尔古玛库陷落的消息。他们不敢停下，向东跑了两天，直到快走出布雷达德才敢停下来喘一口气。

这不叫赔大了，这叫全部赔了个干净。

扎恺来来去去了好几次，终于下定决心：“安娜——”他取下腰间的皮水袋，用手肘碰碰坐在稻草堆边缘一言不发的安娜，把水袋递到她手上，“不要再想加尔古玛库了。我知道你在那里有很多熟人，但你也不用太担心。拿丹不是说了吗，早在帝国军到达前半个月镇民就全部去避难了。”

安娜从鼻子里重重地呼出一口气，把水袋搁在膝盖旁边：“谢谢你扎恺……可是我妹妹在那里，她和我长得很像。”其实是一模一样，而且名字也叫安娜，“我那时为了赶回里刚，写信求她代替我把货物送去加尔古玛库，平时她是不会答应这种事情的，这是我们家族的规矩，但这次她去了……我不知道……”

“你——”扎恺听到草堆上发出一声呻吟，“啊，他真的醒了！”

阿卡丽娅睁开眼睛。她还在刚才那个梦里。像上一个梦一样，她面前的一切都很真实；但这不重要，她的梦一直都很真实，或者说和真实本身几乎一模一样。她的眼珠动了一下，望着那个男人，她听得出来这就是那个唱歌的声音。他旁边还站着一个红发的女人，看上去有点熟悉。这并不奇怪，梦境中即使是刚刚在思维中被创造出来的陌生人也会在当下营造出一种虚假的熟悉感觉。

好难受，而且好累……

安娜看到阿卡丽娅又要晕过去，赶紧摇了摇她的肩膀：“你！不要再睡了！”这个孩子太虚弱了，再继续这么昏迷下去的话可能就再也醒不过来了。

这个女人在说什么？

阿卡丽娅虚虚合上眼，攥住安娜的手臂，张开干枯到出血的嘴唇无声地说：“不要碰我。”

“你这家伙——快点给我起来啊！”

“……”

为什么会听不懂梦里的人说的话……还有她说的好像是通用语？这不合理……为什么梦里会出现她听不懂的语言？阿卡丽娅的心跳猛然加快了，每一下心跳都将烙印熔化了肋骨的伤口撕得更大。

她不禁疼得一缩，手指深深陷入了安娜的皮肤。这两个人……他们说了太多话了，这一点令他们超出了梦境能编织出的真实，或者不如说，在她面前出现的真的是两个现实中的人。

安娜被阿卡丽娅掐得“嘶”地倒吸了一口气，她一手捏住阿卡丽娅的双颊，一手从怀里摸出来一支在表面拉出杉树嫩枝花纹的绿色玻璃瓶，用牙齿咬开木塞，把瓶口塞进阿卡丽娅的嘴里。

扎恺震惊地看着安娜将瓶中的液体全部给灌了下去。“神水”，而且是第二支，就这么被安娜白白送给了这个流浪儿。

“喂，扎恺，不要以为我不知道你在笑我是个傻瓜。”安娜的声音中也出现了一丝心痛的颤抖，“别忘了这些都是要记在他账上的，无论如何也要让他还给我——”

“咳——喝！”阿卡丽娅猛地仰起头，双目圆睁，大张着嘴，全身像发了癫一样痉挛了起来。

疼！太疼了！刚才灌下去的那一帖药剂蕴含的力量突然惊动了契约，就像一块石子打中了一条趴在路旁的狗的头、然后狗跳起来疯了一样地咬住了她的心脏。但这些力量也同时在挤进阿卡丽娅的血管、肌肉和身体的其他部位，充盈着她枯竭的能量回路。

她活过来了。

“——哈！哈！”

这不是梦。

她逃出来了。

但是……从哪里？

她是从哪里逃出来的？

“哈，啊……”

“你还好吗？”

“哈……哈……哈……安、安娜，呃！”

“别说话，先放松。”安娜掰开阿卡丽娅抓着她的手。她注意到阿卡丽娅的另一只手按在左胸的位置，但扎恺检查的时候没有看到伤口，甚至没有旧伤造成的伤疤。

“他该不会是心脏有点毛病吧？”安娜转头问扎恺。

“你以为你能想到的我会想不到吗？我给他喝了那么多吊钟花煮的药水，但这小子还是半死不活的样子——”

偏偏只有安巴尔的“神水”对她有效果。安娜早就把妹妹抛之脑后，苦恼地看着阿卡丽娅冷汗涔涔的脸。如果每次这孩子发病都要喝一支“神水”，那就真的太不妙了！

安娜捡到阿卡丽娅完全是一个巧合，加上一点贪婪，当然还有一点善心。她在饮马的时候先发现了阿卡丽娅。那个孩子仰躺在溪水边，短发下的眼睛睁着；他还没断气，胸膛还在枯草间微微起伏。初春的天气充其量只是不会下雪而已，但他没有穿斗篷，身上的衣服也湿透了，露出来的面颊、手腕和小腿上都是大片的擦伤。和家人走散然后迷路了？被抢劫了？还是被野兽袭击了？

或者是伯特曼那个草包终于学会了用陷阱？

安娜迅速地猫腰解下腰侧的轻弩，对准阿卡丽娅身旁的草丛射了一箭。

没有伏兵。

很好。想来也是，伯特曼不会因为跟了个新主子就变聪明的。安娜马上跑过去把阿卡丽娅扶了起来。

“你叫什么名字？”

“……”

“你从哪里来？”

“……”

“家人呢？”

“……死了。”出乎安娜意料的是，这孩子虽然穿着法嘉斯贵族间流行的细麻布衬衫，但嘴里说的却是北方方言。大概和她一样都是商人出身吧。

安娜忍不住微笑了一下。在旅途中被不熟悉的人问起家人的时候，妹妹也总是认真地回答“死了”，以至于拿丹第一次见到安娜的时候像见了鬼。这孩子……比她的妹妹，这孩子可能还要年幼一些，身材也矮一些。

啊，但这个时候笑也太不礼貌了，万一他的家人真的……安娜连忙说：“抱歉，你——”

“……”阿卡丽娅目不转睛地盯着安娜，安娜还以为他生气了，但他突然喃喃地说道：“……好痛，这里，好痛……”

阿卡丽娅放在衣襟上的手在慢慢收紧。

心——心脏受伤了吗？这可怎么办？队伍里唯一会医术的扎恺跑去采草药了。安娜在怀里胡乱找了一阵，什么都没有，除了这个。

她的手指捏住了一个小巧的瓶子。

还没等她回过神来的时候，安娜已经鬼使神差地给阿卡丽娅喂下了一整支“神水”。

当时阿卡丽娅也像在木屋里一样在痛苦中抽搐了好一阵子，才慢慢清醒。

“……那个很贵吧？”安娜听到孩子在她臂弯里低哑地问道。

她随口应了一声：“嗯。”不知道为什么，她突然有心情跟他开两句玩笑，“非常贵。把你卖了都没有那么它那么贵呢。”

“……”阿卡丽娅闭了闭眼睛，在脖子附近摸索了一阵，从领下抽出一条长长的琥珀念珠，念珠末端连着一个花蕾形金圣徽，“这个够吗？”她把头偏了过去，“你走吧，快走。”

“安娜。我的名字是安娜。”安娜记得她一边对这孩子强调着，一边不由分说地把他架起来，“你可要好好给我记住了，因为一串念珠还，呃，不够，远远不够——所以你要想点别的办法付账了。怎么样，我还没有收过学徒呢，你叫什……”

她再低下头，发现阿卡丽娅又昏了过去。

好了，反思到此结束。安娜握着第二个神水的空瓶沉痛地想，自己一定是被那串琥珀念珠晃花了眼。但这样的念珠也只能换到三到四瓶神水而已，而且现在看样子是要打起来了，珠宝比起药剂只会越来越不值钱，很快她就要开始亏本了……难道她要开始向这孩子的家人索要赎金吗？听起来是个不错的主意，能给孩子这样的圣徽的家庭一定都很虔诚，而且是那种富人才能供养得起的虔诚——

“……哈，哈，我叫，阿卡丽娅。”

“什么？”安娜突然听到身旁传来一个声音，吓了一跳，“你没事吧？这么快就能坐起来了吗？”

“我的名字……阿卡丽娅。”

“什么！”这次轮到坐在柴堆上喝水的扎恺跳了起来，“你是女的？安娜你居然骗我！我治疗这个女人的时候还摸到她的——”

“冷静点，扎恺！什么‘女人’，只是个孩子罢了！”安娜也有点意外，但她迅速调整出一个和蔼的笑容，“阿卡丽娅，很高兴你愿意告诉我你的名字——毕竟你现在欠我两瓶神水……”她把女神戒指从阿卡丽娅的手指上撸了下来，“还有这个，不过这个就当买二赠一了。怎么样，让我们来谈谈今后怎么兑现你承诺的价格……”

承诺？价格？

“就是那个啊，成为我的学徒。”安娜笑眯眯地说，这个笑看得扎恺毛骨悚然，“如果你肯的话那真是帮上大忙了，我们现在真的很缺人手。不会说通用语也没关系，只要会基础的算术，或者会写两个字——”

“我不会。”阿卡丽娅说，“我也不会写字。”

安娜惊讶地看着她，但更令她惊讶的还在后面：“我只会杀人。”

安娜迎向阿卡丽娅疲倦而决绝的目光，她听到阿卡丽娅还继续说着：“怎么样，你，你还想要我做你的学徒吗？”

“你……多少岁了？”安娜迟疑地问道。

“十四……十五岁。”

“十五岁？！我完了！安娜！全部都怪你！”扎恺发出一声怪叫跑了出去。安娜看到他麦酒一样颜色的脸此时涨得通红，扑哧地笑出声。

“没关系哦，如果仅仅是杀人的话。”她重新转向阿卡丽娅，眼神里带着好奇。

十五岁……杀人……安娜情不自禁地帮阿卡丽娅编起了身世：一个被家里送去修道院修习的女孩，大概因为初来乍到还没有来得及学说通用语，然后，嗯，就遭遇了斯灵人或者土匪的抢劫——这不奇怪，再横跨1179年和1180年的雪灾和接踵而至的饥荒之后，法嘉斯各地沦为了一个又一个匪巢。十五岁的孩子在一个深夜带着母亲唯一的遗物琥珀念珠从修道院的废墟中逃了出来，却在中途失手杀死了觊觎着念珠的同伴——

啊！就算是她也没办法用这种三流冒险小说说服自己！

算了，姑且先带着她吧，不然这么可爱的小女孩可就要被山猫一口吃掉了。除此之外也没有别的办法。安娜乐观地想。她一向都是这么做决定的，到目前为止还从来没有一次出过错，没理由这就是那倒霉的第一次。金币只是在别人手上兜兜转转，最后总是会回来她的口袋里的！

“好了，现在来立约吧！”安娜对阿卡丽娅点点头。

见女孩犹豫地望着自己不知如何是好，安娜捉起她的手，重重地拍了一下：“这样你就是我们中的一员了——欢迎来到艾尔内斯特的大篷车！”

阿卡丽娅缩回自己被拍得有点红的手掌。她能感觉到安娜的药剂中蕴含着能被她吸收的纹章之力。安娜没有骗她，这是她闻所未闻的神药。而她不想欠安娜什么，等到还完所有的债务……不，可能还等不到这一天，安娜就会知道她是个怪物。没有人能忍受和她这样的怪物在一起。

“——不好了，安娜！”扎恺气喘吁吁地跑过来，扶着门框，“伯特曼带着他的人找过来了！”

“竟然还跟着我们吗？看来我还真是低估他了。”安娜一把将稻草上铺开的杂物拢了起来，“阿卡丽娅，怎么样，可以走吗？”

阿卡丽娅没有说话，只是敏捷地跳下草堆。

这就是“神水”的奇效吗？真是物有所值！安娜牵起阿卡丽娅的手，在女孩手心里放下一把匕首：“很好。你的第一份工作马上就要来了。”

* * *

狼的事业线开始了。

不会跳过狼在圣泉的这一年究竟经历了什么，但希望不是单纯地展示折磨、血腥和苦痛，而是以“作为治疗的一部分”这样的方式写出来。

对了，今天下午和工具人一起狂看五集一拳超人，感觉杰诺斯的“老师”叫得实在异常面善于是搜索了一下声优，果然也是石川界人……光荣也许是看了一拳超人之后才拍板请石川界人帮帝弥托利配音而且提前在合同上写好了“一定要用同一个声线哟”这样。想在全新的作品中欣赏山猪的孺慕之情就请快去看杰诺斯和琦玉老师——还真的有琦玉杰诺斯cp啊！(ง ื▿ ื)ว

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. “谁的身材魁梧……老鸹”：改编自10世纪阿拉伯地理学家Masudi（马苏迪）对西方（欧洲）人的看法。"The warm humor is lacking among them; their bodies are large, their natures gross, their manners harsh, their understanding dull, and their tongues heavy. Their color is so excessively white that they look blue. Their skin is fine and their flesh coarse. Their eyes, too, are blue, matching their colouring. Their hair is lank and reddish because of the damp mists."  
> 2\. 安娜：火纹看板娘安娜，系列唯一指定（x）商人。可能因为太多玩家好奇系列作中的安娜是不是同一个，官方给出了一个神秘的设定——古往今来所有的安娜都是同一家族不同后裔通用的名字，而且长相也一模一样（她们自己可以分辨）。在这一作中拥有Ernest（艾尔内斯特）纹章，但艾尔内斯特除了名字以及“在历史中消失的纹章”的描述之外没有任何背景故事。对应的塔罗牌为愚者。详细见Fire Emblem Wiki@Fandom  
> 3\. 扎恺：黑市商人。其实是不会魔法但精通药学的摩尔菲斯人（不）（只是我的恶趣味而已）。


	15. 初雪（帝弥雷丝女神之塔番外）

贝雷丝悄悄走出大厅，跟在身后的欢声笑语和璀璨灯光追不上她的脚步，消散在星辰节寒冷的黄昏中。

“真冷啊……”她听到一位女学生对同伴抱怨道，“早知道就不穿露出肩膀的裙子了，我以为加尔古玛库的冬天比瓦立冷不了多少才缠着母亲给我做这一条的……”

是啊，山中一入冬就会又湿又冷，所以和她一样再披上一件斗篷会比较好。贝雷丝立在墙边环视了一周，庭院中三三两两聚起了刚跳完一支舞的学生，这些脱下了制服、换上缀满宝石和饰带的盛装的少男少女……都让她有些认不出谁是谁了。毕竟在这样的夜晚，年轻的绅士们和淑女们都希望成为舞会上最夺目的明星——如果不行的话，那至少也要让那个特别的人看到自己吧。

当然也不是没有不解风情的人。“啊！吾真是受够了，汝怎么在如此的欢宴上还穿着朴素的常服……咦，这一件似乎和汝平时不太一样……”

“没错，这就是佣兵的礼服。只要在发出邀请函的雇主面前不至于难堪就足够了。”贝雷丝带着笑意在心中回应苏谛斯，“况且我难道不是已经太受青睐了吗？”

“从猛烈地争夺中挣脱出来了吗……真是的，受学生欢迎的教师还真是辛苦啊。就算哪一天从这个大修道院离开，恐怕也会像奏起了魔笛一样背后跟着一个又一个学生吧！”

“说得没错，的确很辛苦，所以苏谛斯就让我独处，不，就算独处的话也是跟苏谛斯一起……”

“——老师？”

贝雷丝的思绪被打断了，她有些惊讶地抬起头：“帝弥托利？”

“老师。”帝弥托利对她行了一礼，“没想到舞会才开始你就……大家都排着队想要邀请老师跳舞，所以发现你已经溜走的时候，嗯，说是造成了很大的骚动也不为过——”

“骚动……真是不好意思，不过看看那条队伍就知道这场舞跳到明早也跳不完。总不能每个人都有求必应。”贝雷丝耸耸肩，“那么帝弥托利呢？你也是从舞会上溜走的吗？”

“……怎么会。从小到大，就算是再漫长、再无聊的的宴会，我都必须坚持到最后。”帝弥托利摇了摇头，“我是来找你的——啊，不是要抓你回去，只是想请你稍微陪我一下。可以吗，老师？”

陪他一下的意思就是……陪他来女神之塔？贝雷丝无奈地盯着自己一步步迈上阶梯的脚尖。她的级长很迟钝，但不知道他原来迟钝到这个地步；总觉得有什么尴尬的展开在前面等着她。对了，她前几天还说要找菲力克把藏书室的事问个清楚，不知道现在搬出这个借口还来不来得及——

“到了。这里很美吧，老师。”

高塔背靠奥格玛山的主峰，从塔顶可以远眺修道院内外的风光。据说在每一年的圣堂建成日时，代表“引导”的白石塔尖都恰好会指向女神的青海之星，指引朝圣者来到这处群山环抱的圣地。

“……说起来，加尔古玛库的制高点就是这里吧。”

“嗯，旧礼拜堂已经加强了警备，当然女神之塔这样的要地也一定要死守——啊……抱歉。老师也是，老师也是一样，在今晚请跟我一起暂时忘掉工作吧。”

“……”

“总感觉殿下没什么希望啊。”希尔凡此时正蹲在通往塔顶的螺旋楼梯上，“这里听得不是很清楚，等一会也会有很多人，不如我们直接上去……”

“……所以说为什么我也要跟着你一起？”菲力克斯站起身，“我要回去了。”

“菲力克斯！你就这么忘恩负义吗？是谁在舞会上帮你挡下了所有来搭讪的女孩，你还记得吗？”

“多此一举。她们自讨没趣之后自然就会走了。”

“自讨没趣……正是我希尔凡将你从此等粗鲁的行径中拯救了出来啊！”

“——那你先回答我。你似乎对老师抱有一种特别的兴趣，为什么？”

“你说为什么……”希尔凡避开了菲力克斯的视线，“老师这样的大美人肯定会让人感兴趣的啊，菲力克斯不也是一样吗？话说回来，放任那个单纯的殿下对上老师还真是让人不放心，所以在舞会前和殿下进行了特训，现在正是验收成果的好机会……啊，你看，你一边听我说话不就一边跟着我上来了吗？”

又被这家伙岔开话题了：“这是敷衍，不是回答。我不能接受。”

“什么接受不接受，现在你是我的共犯了，先静下来好好欣赏吧。”

“……”

“……这里真安静啊，老师。”帝弥托利的声音变得很温柔。

菲力克斯全身突然不自在了起来：“喂，我对这种事还是——”

“嘘——听着，你现在起身我完全不反对，但我们所在的这个位置马上就会被老师发现不是吗！先不说我为什么看上去在鬼鬼祟祟地偷窥……如果被所有人知道菲力克斯竟然和那个希尔凡在舞会后一起来了女神之塔，那不是更——说不清楚了吗？”

“你——！”

“很安静？是啊。”贝雷丝背对着菲力克斯和希尔凡藏身的花台，“而且你看……下雪了。这是今年的初雪吧？”

“是的，加尔古玛库的第一场雪。法嘉斯的话倒是已经下了好几个月的雪了。”

“差点忘记了，菲尔蒂亚应该已经完全被大雪厚厚地埋住了吧。”

“也没有那么夸张……街道很快就会清扫出来的，毕竟之后不久就是圣塞罗斯日了。不过去年的庆典因为暴风雪——对不起，又挑起了这种不合时宜的话题。我们还是去塔室里面，好吗？继续在外面站着老师可是会感冒的啊。”

云层中漏下入夜前最后一点暗沉的天光。雪渐渐堆积了起来，在目之所见的奥格玛诸峰和山脚雾气弥漫的森林上留下斑驳的白色。镇上已经早早地沉寂了下来。加尔古玛库倒是灯火如昼，骑士、修道士和学生在宴会和连廊间来来往往，远看去只是灯光中的一个个黑点。

卷羽般的雪片在冬风中悠悠飞旋。贝雷丝站在顶檐的边缘看着，睫毛几乎要接住了雪花。她的专注让塔室宁谧得出奇。

“……这么说来，老师知道吗？关于女神之塔的传说。”

“是闹鬼的传说吗？”

“果然不知道啊……传说在这座塔许下心愿就必定会实现。究竟是谁想出这种事情的呢？”

“不是闹鬼而是许愿吗？虽然你好像不太相信，但听上去还不错。”

“传说终究只是传说。真的认为愿望会实现的人，大概也只有少数而已吧。”帝弥托利抱起双臂，“女神只会在天上看着我们而已。不管人们再怎么祈求神的垂怜，女神也不会伸出援手。即使女神伸出了手，人们也没有办法握住。”

“是吗。”

“至少我是这么想的。如果听起来不太虔诚的话，老师就当没有听过好了。不过，要是只将它当作单纯的传说，许个愿望也不会有什么损失。老师应该还没有正式成为赛罗斯教徒吧，但这是难得的机会，要不要许下什么心愿？”

“我想不到愿望，你来吧。”

“我的愿望啊。希望不再有人会被残酷的世道夺去所拥有的一切……之类的吧。”

“……”

“……”

希尔凡和菲力克斯同时陷入了沉默。

“和平的芙多拉吗？”贝雷丝转头看向年轻的王子，难得地露出一个发自内心的微笑，“如果这就是帝弥托利的心愿，那我也许下相同的愿望吧。”

“谢谢你，老师。”

“……”贝雷丝垂下眼睫，双手交握在一起。

从来没有留意过……老师那双握着天帝之剑的手原来这么小吗……

帝弥托利把脸转回来。总感觉现在应该说点什么……

“啊……所以说……在这种时候，我该许下‘希望一直能和你在一起’这一类的愿望才对呢？”

贝雷丝放下手，湖绿色的眼睛睁大了。

“虽然对话看上去似乎回到了正轨。”希尔凡紧张地抓紧花台边缘，“但我总有一种不妙的感——”

“……”帝弥托利故意停顿了一会，“……哈哈，怎么样啊？老师。我也变得比较会开玩笑了吧？”

“——这就是特训的成果吗？”菲力克斯面无表情地问道。

“……”希尔凡作出一个无话可说的鬼脸。

“哎，帝弥托利。”贝雷丝的表情倒是意外地平静，“你真的很过分哦。”

“真的吗？”帝弥托利的心沉了下去，“抱歉，是哪里过分呢？是讲话的方式，还是谈话内容？”

天已经完全黑了。从塔底陆续上来了一些人，大多三三两两地聚在露台赏雪，但还是有几个学生向塔室走来，于是贝雷丝又朝阴影中让了一步，靠近了帝弥托利：“因为……毫无准备地听到学生说出这种肉麻的台词，就算是开玩笑，老师也会有一点不知所措……你觉得呢？”

她吹走停在手套绒毛上的一片雪花：“况且在浪漫小说里，这种话不是应该在对方听不到的情况下才能说出来——比如在嘈杂的酒馆，在剧场热烈的掌声中，在淋湿了两个人的大雨里……一方自以为表达出的心意，另一方却完全没有发现，这样才更有戏剧性，读者们也会更期待之后的发展。而这么恬静的雪夜，总感觉更适合男女主人公互诉衷肠的大结局啊。”

“……真的很对不起。”

“我们两个人的话就随便聊点什么，就算聊一聊女神之塔对加尔古玛库的战略意义也不错吧？”

“怎么说呢？”希尔凡抓了抓头发，“殿下好像完败了呢。”

从塔室的石柱间吹入一股疾风，帝弥托利整齐的金发随风猎猎飞起又落下。“最后的结局”……是这样吗。但他还有不惜赌上性命也必须完成的事情：“那个，老实说，我正在反省。我曾不小心对学级的大家说出‘再见面吧’这种不负责任的话……‘再见面’也好、‘要一直在一起’也好，我不该作出这种关于将来的约定——”

贝雷丝轻声阻止他内疚的发言：“我明白的。”

她在风中吁出一团长长的白气，整理了一下语言才开口说道：“还记得刚才的愿望吗？作为一个佣兵，‘希望没有人会被世道夺去所拥有的一切’这种愿望，真是想也没有想过。世仇，攻占城堡，真正的战争——我和父亲的生计一直仰赖着领主间搀着血与火的忌恨、觊觎和野心，至少在来到加尔古玛库之前是这样。但听帝弥托利这么说，我也突然憧憬起来了——你所说的未来，和平的未来，大家可以选择一直在一起的未来。”

“老师……”

“我大概能猜到你道歉的原因。”贝雷丝认真地看着帝弥托利，“但至少在我面前，你不需要为期待着这样的未来而道歉。”

即使这么说有些天真……但柔软的心不应该是一个缺点。贝雷丝想。

“老师……听了你的话，我好像轻松一些了。”

“是吗？那就好。”

“那么老师呢？千年祭的时候还会在加尔古玛库吗？”

“我想应该会。但谁也说不准未来会发生什么事。”

“这样吗……假如老师有一天离开了士官学校，请——”

“什么？”

“……不，什么都没有。”帝弥托利咽下那一句“请和我一起回去菲尔蒂亚”。毕竟刚才才开过一个那么糟糕的玩笑，再说这种话老师可能真的会生气。即使他是认真的。

他望着贝雷丝有些冻得发红的鼻尖：“那么，也差不多该回到舞会了。也不能只有我一直独占着你……走吧，老师。”

“他们要向这边过来了！”希尔凡本来想拍拍菲力克斯的肩膀，但被聚集起来的人群吸引了注意，“嗯？那些人是在干什么？”

几个男孩向一个女孩围了上去——贝雷丝认出她是一个王国小贵族的女儿——他们对女孩说了什么，让她发出一声惊呼：“真，真的吗？”

“啊，人越来越多了。”帝弥托利连忙拦住贝雷丝，“老师不如和我一起在这里等一下吧，现在一起出去可能会引起误会……”

“我是没有关系，”贝雷丝也望向男孩们的方向，“但帝弥托利应该不想……”

他也没有不……

“啊，开始了。”贝雷丝就像观摩实战演习一样严肃地说道。

“开始……？”

从螺旋楼梯末端钻出来一个男孩的脑袋，茫然地转了一圈之后终于找到了目标。

“这边！”他的同伴忍不住向他挥手。男孩急忙登上塔顶，手里还攥着一支百合花，朝着那个女孩跑了过去。周围的学生潮水一般哗地涌了上去遮住了贝雷丝的视线。

“真是的，什么都看不到了。”贝雷丝对帝弥托利说，“你个子比较高，看得到里面是什么情况吗？”

“隔着这么远的距离，”帝弥托利无奈地说，“就算是我……”

人墙中突然安静了一阵，之后像一桶水泼上通红的铁砧一样炸出了震耳欲聋的喝彩。

与此同时，贝雷丝张嘴说了一个字。

“……”

“老师？”帝弥托利突然转头看着贝雷丝，大声问道，“你刚才说了什么吗？”

“什么都没说。只是雪飘进来了，你看。”贝雷丝抬手拂走帝弥托利肩上的雪花。他隔着肩章感受到她柔软的指触，只轻轻一点，旋即跟着那一片冰晶一起消散在了他的肩头。

“……”

欢呼的声浪还在一波波涌起又荡开，但一切声音都在刚才远远地后退了，在他和贝雷丝之间留下一片静默无声的空间。帝弥托利甚至能感觉到贝雷丝暖热而平稳的呼吸，冲破了寒冬沉凝的冷气，和他的呼吸交缠在一起缓缓上升。

“好了，雪越下越大了，我们快点回去吧。现在正是每个人都为他们二位庆祝的时刻，不会有人注意到我们的。”

“嗯……嗯。”

“你的脸怎么会那么红？”帝弥托利有些慌张地听到贝雷丝说，“还以为站这么一会应该没事呢，这段时间忙着整备所以休息不好吗？怎么稍微吹一下冷风就感冒了……”

“……没有。没有感冒。”

“没有就好。对了，帝弥托利，虽然可能像是蹩脚的恭维，但今晚的你真的很英俊。”

“老师也是，老师在今晚也比平时更……更……”

“谢谢。”

贝雷丝含笑对帝弥托利伸出了手。

“我们走吧。”

* * *

“好机会！快！”

希尔凡已经沿着花台弯着腰跑出去很远了；而菲力克斯最后回头看了一眼：帝弥托利似乎有些困扰地望着那对情侣，老师转头对帝弥托利说了一个字，但那些人实在太吵了，帝弥托利完全没有反应——大概没听到吧。

“笨……蛋？”

菲力克斯从老师的嘴形将这个字读了出来。

笨蛋？

“怎么了吗？”希尔凡见他不动，又溜了回来。

“……没什么。”菲力克斯示意塔室的方向，皱起了眉头，“帝弥托利在脸红些什么？”

“……”希尔凡盯着塔室中的两个人看了一阵子，转开了脸，“喂，你再不走的话，我就要丢下你一个人了！”

“那是我的台词。”菲力克斯跟着希尔凡跃下楼梯，逆着人流跑出了女神之塔，“你怎么还是这么一副缺乏锻炼的样子？最近的训练好像很少看到你啊。”

“我……我每次都去了好吗，虽然时间可能短了点。”希尔凡两手撑着膝盖喘息了片刻，直起身来，“下雪了……英谷莉特的生日又要到了吗。这么想想，距离那次惨烈的冬猎已经过去整整一年了啊。

“……”

“上一年我送了她什么……你能理解那种感受吗？明明付出了十二分的努力，真正把猎物点了一遍以后发现什么都拿不出手——”

“对了，忘了多谢你。”菲力克斯点点头，“那些剑我都好好地收到了。”

“你这家伙……哎，老实说，今天其实我邀请了英谷莉特，可看样子她应该不会——”

“她来了。”菲力克斯指了指宴会厅的方向。

英谷莉特有些别扭地提起礼服的裙摆，小心翼翼地在他们面前的草地上站定，看了看希尔凡，又看了看菲力克斯：“希尔凡，我看到了哦——你带菲力克斯去女神之塔干什么？”

”不不不，英谷莉特，菲力克斯是自愿上去的。你才是，你是收到了我的邀请才……”

英谷莉特思索了一会：“……邀请？啊，你是说那封信吗？抱歉，我今天一天都被梅尔塞德斯和雅妮特关在房间里打扮。说吧，是什么样的邀请？”

“果然是这样……既然如此就请你当是我发错了吧。本来是想要发给另一位更加温柔可爱的小姐的……”

“希尔凡！你这是在耍我吗？”

又开始了……这种无聊的对话。

菲力克斯收起浅笑，扬起头看着漫天的雪花。

已经过去一年了。

“狼喜不喜欢下雪？嗯，如果不小心困在这样的暴风雪里可能会直接死掉。而且从星辰节就一直下大雪的话，兔子和旱獭的巢穴就会埋在雪里，有的年份只能去捉鹿，有些年份什么都捉不到。那样的话就麻烦了……我最讨厌去牧羊人的营地偷羊了，还好我没有被牧羊犬追到过几次。”

“但下雪的时候我还是很开心。离群的伙伴们也会在这个季节回到洛弗，和大家在暖和的巢穴呆在一起。很多朋友只能在冬天见面哦。不过……有一些再也不能见到了。但乌尔瓦也说，事情就是这样， ‘有生必有死’，虽然我不是很明白是什么意思——如果可以活着，那当然要好好活着吧。你觉得呢，菲力克斯？”

“有生必有死”。他明白。他是最应该明白这件事的人之一。但如果有人能因为他活着，好好活着，他不介意——

乌云遮住了本应该在悬挂在塔顶上方的青星。

菲力克斯低下了头，轻轻地拍了拍腰侧骚动不安的剑。


	16. 战争之二 - 像狼一般的女人（上）

“吁，吁，吁，别玩了。”安娜和阿卡丽娅走出樵夫的木屋时，扎恺正在帮马匹解开缰绳，“加图、卢泼，你们先走。不是这边——是那边！”他分别摸了摸它们的头，“快走吧，一会见！”

两匹马都好像听得懂扎恺在说什么，它们把前额从他的手心移开，柔顺而不安地望了他和安娜一会，就往密林里飞快地跑走了。

“别担心，它们知道该怎么回来。”安娜拍了拍目送着马远去的阿卡丽娅，“加图和卢泼也明白这时候不应该妨碍我们。在森林里骑着马可逃不远。”她一边检查左右腿袋和臂袋一边扭过头去问扎恺：“伯特曼从哪里来？来了多少人？”

扎恺两三下脱掉碍事的法袍，把袖口和裤腿扎紧：“西南边。三十四个人。离我们还有不到两哩。”

“你确定吗？”

“什么确定不确定？”扎恺不高兴地看着站着不动的阿卡丽娅，上前一步，“你这女人——”

“够了。”安娜拦住了扎恺，“扎恺和一只魔鸟有契约。我们一路上靠着那魔鸟的情报才能走到这里，不会有错的。”

“安娜！你对她说那么多干嘛？”

“好了好了。”安娜两手叉腰，岔开了话题，“伯特曼有，嗯，三十三个人，不算他自己；我们有三个人。比起就这么跟兔子似地往林子里乱撞，我们来想想接下来该怎么办……这里已经快走出布雷达德黑森林了，只要能加把劲逃到亚斯比，不，要再往东一点到科南塔，我们就……”

“逃不掉。”

“我们逃不掉。”

阿卡丽娅和忙着点数弩箭的扎恺同时打断她。

“……呃。”安娜半张的嘴里发出一个尴尬的单音节。扎恺看了看默不作声的阿卡丽娅，飞快地对安娜解释道：“我们下一个的目的地是亚斯比谷地，但亚斯比的石山就是这样——”他抽出一根箭凌空划了一个简洁的四分之一弧，“从北方直到东方把我们挡在了谷地外面。所以我们之前商量好的是绕过石山，那就意味着朝南走；当然伯特曼也肯定觉得我们会走这条路。除此之外我们只能朝山上爬。”他下巴朝正东方一抬，“直接越过石山。我在书上读到过这么一道古帝国开辟的山口，但我们三个一起走山路的话恐怕走不了多快，因为……”

扎恺欲言又止，眼睛不断往阿卡丽娅的方向瞟。但还没等到安娜表态，他就听到阿卡丽娅突兀地问：“你是法嘉斯人吗？”

“……不是。”扎恺忍下差点脱口而出的脏话。这女人……这女人是看他哪里不顺眼了？为什么说的每一个字都像是在骂人？

阿卡丽娅看向扎恺的目光中终于多了一点探究。恺扎说的正是由黑森林潜入亚斯比最隐蔽的路线——阿卡丽娅还以为这和群狼的隧道一样是专属于野兽的密道。但他如果只知道大概的方向，甚至只是有这么一条路的话，他们一进山就会在迷阵一样的山坳里晕头转向。

阿卡丽娅转身对安娜说：“我可以带你们走那条山路。”她走过很多次，和狼群一起。

“哈？别碍事了，小鬼！”

“你给我闭嘴。”安娜接过扎恺递给她的毒箭，“就这么决定了，我和扎恺两个朝山上走，阿卡丽娅……”

“让她朝南走，起码还能帮我们引开追兵。”

“叫你闭嘴没听到吗？安娜狠狠打了一下扎恺的后脑勺，“阿卡丽娅，你就留在这里——呆在屋子里等着我们。食物和水全部留给你。保护好自己，这就是你的第一份工作。他们一时半会找不到这里来的。”

“找得到。”阿卡丽娅再次往安娜的自信心上浇了一瓢冷水，“他们有狗。”

“你确定吗？”这次轮到安娜提出质疑。

但扎恺若有所思地停下了动作：“难怪，难怪我觉得有什么地方不对。伯特曼来得太快了。”他喃喃地说，“我只问了魔鸟有多少人……但如果他们还带上了狗，那一切都说得通了！”

“很简单，既然伯特曼是冲着我们两个来的，那就由我们把狗和他一起引走。“安娜丝毫不感兴趣阿卡丽娅是怎么猜到有狗的。来不及听什么分析了。而且她一向对地形啊、战术啊都没什么研究，反正她总是听扎恺的。“冒险就是欺骗”，这就是她作为欺诈大师的生存之道。

一阵高风拂过松林，阿卡丽娅又闻到了那股强烈的狗味。不止一条，应该说有三条。安娜和扎恺刚好选择了下风的地方休息——幸好他们在下风处。她还想再辨别一下气味中携带的讯息，手里冷不防被安娜塞进了一枚核桃大小的金属球：“这是什么？”

“这是……哎，这种时候了就不要逼我拼出那么难的名字！”安娜已经跟着扎恺跑远了，“实在没办法的时候就把这个丢出去！千万跑远一点再丢，而且丢得离你自己越远越好！——砰！”她挥动双臂由上至下画了一个大大的圈。

砰？所以这种小球会放出烟雾吗？阿卡丽娅掂了掂这个圆球，把它们和匕首一起绑进腿袋。她最后一次检查了一下小屋周围，捡起了安娜和扎恺遗弃在地上的斗篷，披上它们冲进了南边的森林。

不知道他们两个会在山坳里耽搁多长时间。这些狗很快会找到他们，比他们想象中快得多。她必须帮安娜解决掉那些狗。希望还来得及。

两瓶神水……说不定她这一次就能付完安娜开出的“价格”。

然后她们就互不相欠了。

* * *

扎恺手脚并用地爬上树顶，向伯特曼的方向摇摇摆摆地侦查：“安娜，你刚才又给了她什么宝贝？”

“就是那个啊，”安娜的声音从底下传来，“别这么抠门了，我只给了她一个，另一个还在我身上。”阿卡丽娅还那么虚弱，如果敌人找上门来的话她逃不远的，“不过我保证只要那个一拿出来，绝对能把伯特曼吓得屁滚尿流。”

“……”扎恺简直不知道说什么好，也只有安娜才会把那么危险的东西交给一个看上去连架都没打过的富家小姐，“你最好期待她没有用上的机会！当然你也别用！真是的，你还记得你费了多少金子才换到这两个‘阿利尔之火’吗？我们就应该把她带上，如果她就这么落到伯特曼手里，那我们向东走的消息也——”

“所以我把她绑在身边一起死会更赚一点吗？”安娜在寒冷中搓搓手，“还是我应该干脆临走前一剑杀了她？扎恺，我对你最不满意的就是这一点；凡事要往好处想。万一阿卡丽娅藏得好好的呢？万一——不，是十有八九——伯特曼真的带着他那些法嘉斯狗向南边找过去呢？”

“走了，扎恺！”

是时候把她这几节在赌桌上输掉的运气都赢回来了！

* * *

“报告！伯特曼大人！往东和往南的方向都发现了艾尔内斯特小姐的线索！”负责带领猎犬的卫兵气喘吁吁地跑回大部队。

“很好。”伯特曼捻了捻露出头盔外的黄胡子。

“我想请教阁下，阁下所说的‘很好’具体是好在哪里？”一个全身裹在黑色长袍中的男人似笑非笑地盯着伯特曼，“现在两个方向都有可能，来吧，伯特曼卿，现在是你来负责替我们指一条明路的时候了。”

男人身旁簇拥着三个同样穿着黑袍的魔导师模样的人，他们拿着两个指针摇摆不定的水晶罗盘，正在用伯特曼听不懂的语言激烈地争论着。显然他们也没有探测出什么结果。

他真是受够这些小人得志的货色了。伯特曼恼怒地想，但他的脸上还是挤出了一个不那么难看的笑容，“神使大人，您真是提出了一个非常有价值的问题……请给我一点时间思考一下。”

“好的。只要我们最后能把艾尔内斯特带回菲尔蒂亚，你想思考多久都可以。”

伯特曼对布雷达德一带还算是熟悉。他本人倾向于向南搜索，假如是他自己要逃命的话他一定会从南绕过亚斯比石山；但他并不情愿就这么说出来。这些科尔娜莉亚的狗……比他的狗都不如，他的狗起码还会把鼻子凑在地上闻闻味道，这些“神使”——刚抛弃“猎血者”这个臭名昭著的头衔还没几节——只会支使着他做这个做那个，而”神使”甚至不算个正式的圣职！

“思考得如何了，伯特曼卿？”

“……”伯特曼犹豫了一下，“……他们已经兵分两路，东方是一个诱饵，而艾尔内斯特小姐本人应该正沿着山脉往南边逃跑。如果放任她越过亚斯比河谷到达伏拉鲁达里乌斯的科南塔，就再也没机会追上她了。”对现在的菲尔蒂亚来说罗德里古就代表着“麻烦”，他对处决帝弥托利王子的政令表示坚决反对，并正在积极联合西部诸侯，要求介入琉法斯之死的调查。伯特曼和他的王廷卫兵只会被罗德里古从科南塔直接赶回来，更不要说他还和猎血者在一起——猎血者曾在伊塔袭击过伏拉鲁达里乌斯的继承人，而罗德里古在科尔娜莉亚上台后立刻对各领主发出了警告，。

“对你表达衷心的谢意，伯特曼卿。”黑袍男人带着深意看了看伯特曼，“希望你给我们指的这条路可以让我们得到一个满意的结果……一个让圣女大人满意的结果。”

“……我保证您会的。”科尔娜莉亚……科尔娜莉亚……伯特曼在心里默念着法嘉斯圣女的名字。他最后还是不敢对猎血者背后那个残暴的女人说谎，但他又做错了什么？！一开始他只不过是想小小地敲诈安娜一笔，既然安娜没有上当，那不过是一个无伤大雅的玩笑罢了。如果不是“猎血者”向他施加压力，他又怎么会顶着结下世仇的风险来追杀艾尔内斯特家的长女？那个安娜可不是一个那么轻松就能得手的目标！

“还有，如果我们需要向你借用一点人手，相信你也不会不同意吧？”男人指了指牵着猎犬的卫兵，“就是他了。当然还包括他的三个小朋友。你看，我们有四个人，嗯，一，二，三，四，刚好每个人都能从你这里得到一点协助。”

三条猎犬？全部？伯特曼一个字都没说，他怕再说下去就要咽不下一路上积蓄在喉咙口的毒汁。他无力地挥挥手，让卫兵带着狗跟着那四个猎血者去了。

“伯特曼大人，现在怎么办？”

伯特曼的近侍上前请示，被他毫不留情地踹了一脚：“滚！”

就让那些狗腿子往那边去吧。伯特曼阴沉着脸。都已经走到这一步了，他早已经无路可退。艾尔内斯特家一定会要了他的命。伯特曼必须赌一赌了——如果是他捉到安娜的话，他还能借此要求科尔娜莉亚的庇护求得一线生机。

“走！”他举起剑，带着剩下的王廷卫兵往东边的石山跋涉。

* * *

来了！

“快！快——别闻了！伯特曼没喂你们三个吃饱吗？没想到那老头的狗也是一群懒鬼！”

阿卡丽娅伏在一个泛着潮气的地洞里，耳朵贴在泥地上。她全身擦满了污泥，手边放着来不及收起来的匕首和削了一半的几根木棍。即使走到地洞跟前，也只能看到一蓬乱糟糟还带着刺和干枯果实的的灌木。不要说人类，连最机警的红鹿都看不出这灌木有任何异常。

还有十步……

九……

八……

……

三……  
二……

一！

“嗷——！”三只猎犬齐齐发出一声短促的尖鸣。

“怎么了！发生什么了！”跟来了四个人类。她听到其中一个人气急败坏地指挥着剩下三个人把拼命挣扎的猎犬从陷阱里拉出来。没有用的，这就是她曾经在克特勒中过的那种尖刺陷阱：除非你非常不小心而且自信过了头，不然你永远也不会踩进去。但一旦踩进去了，无论是任何猎物都需要相当长的一段时间才能挣脱——如果它们肯舍弃掉一条腿的话。

“他妈的！艾尔内斯特呢？！这里怎么只有两块破布！”

阿卡丽娅也没想到这么简单；她还有其他准备，然而这些人类远远比不上阿卡丽娅和狼群遭遇过的猎人，他们一路上就这么盲目地驱赶着猎狗前进，直到把狗赶到了陷阱里。只要没有狗的话，一切就好办多了。这几个卫兵甚至不会知道这里还藏着一个人。阿卡丽娅趁乱一把抓起匕首匍匐着爬向草丛，突然听到背后传来一声大吼：“谁在哪里！——那片草里有人！把他给我抓回来！”

被发现了？！

为什么？！

阿卡丽娅猛地回头，她的正上方笼罩着黑袍男人的阴影：“小子，你是艾尔内斯特的什么人？”

……猎血者？阿卡丽娅的瞳孔瞬间放大。为什么她会在这里遇到猎血者？迦什温已经发现她从坟墓里逃走了吗？

她快被她的恐慌烤化了。

不行……快，快起来，快逃！

* * *

“……二七，二八，二九。二十九个人。”扎恺眯着眼睛数了第四次，“不行，我眼睛都要数花了。就是二十九个。还有五个人呢？这里面也没有人带着狗啊？”

“行了，追踪的手段不只是猎狗一种。引路虫？水晶罗盘？只是想不到伯特曼这次真的下老本了，真是的，我就这么惹人喜欢吗？”安娜窝在扎恺旁边的一棵树上，低头打量着对着属下发号施令的老骑士长，“那五个人大概是去照看他们的马了。”

“大概吧。”扎恺很显然没有被安娜说服，“虽然我觉得事实上应该是伯特曼已经去过木屋了，然后阿卡丽娅……”出卖了他们，“……之后他们在木屋留下五个人，剩下的人向山上找了过来。”

“扎恺，别昏了头。看住阿卡丽娅需要五个人吗？”安娜紧锁着眉头，难道这次她真的要倒大霉了吗？无数不祥的可能性掠过她的眼前，阿卡丽娅背叛他们还不是最坏的一种。如果……

就在她还在苦恼的时候，南方突然传来一声地动山摇的巨响。

安娜和扎恺瞬间转过头去。

阿利尔之火！

“阿卡丽娅！”扎恺不禁大叫。

阿卡丽娅把那五个人和狗都引到了南边！

一大片森林缓缓地从他们的视野中陷落，激起一群黑云般的飞鸟。安娜缓缓舒了一口气：“扎恺，你希望给我们的新成员留下一个好印象吗？”

“谁？”

“那个只会给我惹祸、而且还在不断浪费我的钱的傻孩子！”安娜严肃地看着扎恺，“伯特曼交给我，你现在马上往南去找阿卡丽娅。我摆脱了这个老东西就来跟你们会合。”

“……”扎恺咬咬牙：“我明白了。”

“我们可以的。”安娜在说服扎恺，也是在说服自己，“我们可以的。伯特曼的两只手上总是像抹了油，他再找一百个人来也休想逮到我！”

安娜语毕抬起装在右手上的轻弩，屏息瞄准伯特曼的头盔：“——去吧！”

她的身周光华大盛，射出的羽箭带着一种远超它自身重量的威势朝伯特曼疾飞而去，把他的铁头盔猛地击出了几步之外，咣当一声掉在另一个卫兵脚下。

“——！”伯特曼正向南边张望，全身一震，连忙抽了几下才抽出他的佩剑，卫兵也齐刷刷亮出刀剑对准四周。

他团团转了一圈也没见一个人影，不禁发出怒吼：““谁！”

“伯特曼，这么快就忘了我吗？——啊，不好意思，你大概不认识在这种场合下的我。”安娜从茂密的松枝中露出小半张脸，坏笑着搭起了下一根箭，“如果你现在对我投降的话，大慈大悲的安娜还可以饶你一命。”

但话音未落，她就对伯特曼眨眨眼，像一只鼯鼠一般从一棵树飞到另一棵树上去了。松针从树上如雨般叮叮当当洒在卫兵的盔甲上。

“追！”伯特曼大喊着跑了上去，但跑了几步就停下了。这一刻他在绝望中突然发挥出了安娜想象不到的才智，或者应该说是愚蠢：“全部停下！在这里放火！放火！”他的唾沫溅到了胡子和离他最近的几个士兵的脸上，“给我放火烧山！我就不信她还能逃得到哪去！”

* * *

阿卡丽娅拔足狂奔，她的耳尖一动，左手扯住一根粗壮的藤条，以此为中心向左飞旋过去。一道猛火堪堪掠过她的右肩。

她没有一丝停顿，立刻借力窜上藤条，在猎血者头顶荡向一棵枯死的山毛榉。雷电和火球不断疾飞而至，把她的身后夷为一片毒蛇一般蜿蜒的的焦土。

然而她起跳的位置还是太低了。枯树的树枝从她的视野中越飞越高。正当猎血者以为阿卡丽娅要错过这根树枝从空中跌落的那一瞬间，她尽力抻长了手臂，尖钩一样的指甲挂住了枝条，让她向前又荡了一下，就是这一下让她又滑翔了一段才落进一丛橡树的的树冠内部。

太阳就在她的右前方，而她的左手边是亚斯比的岩山。方向没错。烙印在她的胸前灼起了一片红得发亮的水泡，但她的四肢同时也充满了活力。她还能继续向前，直到把这些追兵引到——

阿卡丽娅侧身避开耳畔的风刃，扶着橡树巨臂一般的的枝干间站了起来。

就是这样，不要把他们看成猎血者，只是四个魔导士而已——糟了！

她全身突然一软，“神水”暂借给她的力量正如阳光下的朝露迅速从她的体表蒸发。

该死，为什么在这个时候？阿卡丽娅单臂吊在一根树枝上。只要她再往前走一点，她就能在采石场里把他们彻底甩开——

“怎么，跑累了吗？”一个女人的声音带着一点恶意的谐谑从树下响起，“我真是越来越期待艾尔内斯特纹章了，仅仅是手下的一个小喽啰都这么厉害……喂！你还不打算下来吗？”她咯咯笑着，法杖尖端凝聚出一点光芒，对准阿卡丽娅射了过去，阿卡丽娅深吸一口气向左边一甩，白光擦过了她腿侧的布料，留下一道长长的裂口。

“啊，可惜，只差一点，但下次你就不会这么好运了哦。”

阿卡丽娅吊在半空中，尽最后的力量锁紧手指，像一个跟树枝只连着一层皮的马蜂窝一样摇摇欲坠，手心里渗出的冷汗让她不断打滑。

“你再不下来的话……”女人又向她射了一发光箭，这次打中了她的背。阿卡丽娅咬住舌头，发出一声痛苦的闷哼。

她收起下巴，看到了一个令她毛骨悚然的景象：四个猎血者她脚尖下围成了一圈，对她仰起四张像死人般煞白的面孔。就像一朵的食腐植物从污秽中向她完全伸出了四片花瓣，等待着她如一滴血一般掉进他们的嘴里。

不行……不能在这里……阿卡丽娅另一只发颤的手从怀里掏出安娜给她的圆球。她可以靠这个放出的烟雾尽量再逃远一点。在被猎血者抓住之前，她希望再逃得远一点，再远一点。

“那是……什么？”黑袍男人看着放射出白到刺眼的光芒从阿卡丽娅的手指缝间漏了出来，张大了嘴巴，“那是阿利尔之火？！快！快趴下——”

但是已经太迟了。阿利尔之火从猎血者中心释放出一团微小的蓝焰，这团凝缩了纹章之力的火魔法像火巨人的狂嗥眨眼间点燃了周围的空气。

“轰——”

一条烟柱喷上云霄，十数棵古树压扁了一般倒伏成一个焦黑的环形，余波的涟漪顺着幸存的树冠唰啦啦地荡开。

阿卡丽娅被抛到了空中，然后像一件没有主人的破烂衣服一样摔落在了燃烧的地面上。远处石山上的巨岩接连崩毁，但她已经什么听不见了，只感觉到身体下的大地在震颤着。

她嘴角不断溢出血沫。勉强睁开眼睛看着前方，在一片发白的视线中还有几具焦尸还在烈火中熊熊燃烧——一，二，三，四。四个人。

太好了。阿卡丽娅合上了眼睛。太好了。

* * *

由西向东：菲尔蒂亚-布雷达德（黑森林）-亚斯比石山-亚斯比河谷大道（第一章的营地）-科南塔

一写打架就爆字数，而巨魔战将菲力克斯却还在场边摸鱼。

一拳超人第一季补完，裸耳听出天才少女龙卷的cv竟然和天才少女莉丝缇娅是同一个……光荣怎么回事……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 冒险就是欺骗：忘了是在哪看到的名言了，觉得很适合随时都在头脑发热的欺诈师。如果有朋友知道出处请告诉我……  
> 2\. 阿利尔之火：参考了希腊火（Greek fire），中世纪的燃烧弹/火焰喷射器。希腊火通常配一把专门的发射器（枪、炮或者投石机），但操作这些装置都需要学习。阿利尔之火更像是会爆炸的希腊火手榴弹。  
> 3\. 艾尔内斯特纹章：效果是使低几率对手不可反击。


	17. 战争之三 - 像狼一般的女人（下）

“快醒醒！醒醒！可恶，为什么我觉得我们已经说过很多次这句台词了？”

“居然还有心跳吗——别废话了，快把这个给她喝下去，快！”安娜把第三瓶“神水”抛给扎恺，“我去那边看看那几个死人是什么情况。”

扎恺忙把药水倒进阿卡丽娅的嘴里，安娜看到女孩无意识地吞咽了一下，对扎恺点了点头。

她深吸一口气，捡起一根足够长的树枝走向那几具已经烧得不辨人形的尸体。女神在上，她迈过一条断手，嫌弃地用树枝在那些灰烬和焦肉里拨来拨去，如果不是队伍里只剩下她和扎恺，她才不愿意做这种恶心的工作，这就是为什么她一直坚持“大篷车”需要长期雇佣一些佣——

——啊，找到了。安娜用靴尖把那个埋在灰里的水晶残片拨过来，随即在地上磕了磕靴子。探测罗盘？

不……这是……纹章阵盘。

安娜恍然大悟：“猎血者？”伯特曼竟然敢跟猎血者混到了一起，她还以为他的胆子只有针尖那么大呢。

那可是一群在暗中伺机而动，只要闻到纹章之血就一拥而上的秃鹫。

至于在他们背后提着线的是哪位大人物，安娜手上的情报也比较有限，不过，嗯……她推测法嘉斯猎血者的头目大概就是那位刚攫取了大公之位的圣女科尔娜利亚。

虽然有一个让人想不通的地方——在这起针对她的事件中，猎血者的风格突然变得，怎么说呢，更“进取”了。自第一起猎血者造成的失踪案以来，这些所谓的猎人都是在地下行动，而且猎物一般都是那些没落小贵族的子女。并不是安娜对小贵族有什么偏见，但根据以往的规律判断……像她这样出身望族，而且已经成年的纹章持有者应该不会属于猎血者的目标。

毕竟捉她可比捉一个孩子难多了啊。安娜在心中苦笑。没想到那位圣女竟然把主意打到了她的头上，是艾尔内斯特的血太诱人了，还是法嘉斯境已经没有什么值得猎取的对象了？

她把一旁的断手反了过来。神行戒指……没有完全烧毁，还能从指环上看出西方教会的徽记。

“法嘉斯西部直至布雷达德的教区，没有一位圣职者不臣服在圣女脚下”……吗。看来从西海岸传来的坏消息都是真的。随着加尔古玛库沦陷，科尔娜莉亚掌握了整个西方教会。

就连圣泉的迦什温也——据说这位布雷达德硕果仅存的保王派修道院长在公国成立前夕就被科尔娜莉亚幽禁了。

“安娜！安娜！她醒了！”

安娜被扎恺的大嗓门吓了一跳，连忙向他们跑了过去。她看到阿卡丽娅的时候其实已经不抱什么希望了：眼睛半张着，脸枕在一滩混着内脏碎片的血里，而四肢的骨头被炸得粉碎。

那很快就会是一具尸体了。

但既然阿卡丽娅不要命地为他们引开了狗和猎血者——天知道这孩子是怎么做到的——那安娜也必须要尽自己最后一分力量帮她把这条命拿回来。等价交换，这就是“大篷车”的游商建立口碑的铁则。

然而这孩子还真的活过来了。比起激动到手脚都不知道往哪放的扎恺，安娜显得冷静得多。阿卡丽娅……是纹章吗？而且只有可能是大纹章。可是这世上有什么纹章能把一个人类从地狱门前拉回来呢？

还是说这孩子根本不是……一个猜测慢慢在安娜脑中成形，但她什么都没有说，只是从扎恺手里接过了阿卡丽娅：“阿卡丽娅！还认得我是谁吗？”

“安……安娜……”

“太好了。”安娜对着她咧嘴一笑，“那你好好听着，这个安娜刚才为了救你，在你身上用掉了第三瓶神水——第三瓶！”

“……嗯。”

“你欠我的可是越来越多了，所以还完债之前可千万不要死掉啊！”

“不……不会的，只要再休息一会……”

“我明白了，没事的，我们有很多时间可以休息。”安娜轻轻抚摸着阿卡丽娅的背，转向等在一旁的副手，“扎恺，我们要小心了，那四个人是……猎血者。伯特曼和他们是一伙的。”

“猎血者……猎血者？！”扎恺差点惊得跳起来，“阿卡丽娅一个人杀了四个猎血者？”

“抓住重点。”安娜无奈地把他按下来，“关键不是阿卡丽娅杀了四个猎血者，反正他们再怎么厉害都已经是四个死人了……而是我们接下来怎么走。”

“怎么走……？”扎恺突然听出了安娜的言下之意，“你的意思是……”

“我的意思……哎，很难用一句话归纳。”安娜伸出了三个手指，然后屈起一个，“第一，这些人的确是冲着我来的。”

“……嗯，这是理所当然的。”

“第二，猎血者是出了名的甩不掉，既然伯特曼他们要冲着我来，他手里剩下的猎血者不费吹灰之力就能从森林里把我找出来。”她将最后一个手指收回拳头里，“第三，和伯特曼比翻山的话我们倒是有点赢面，可不知道谁给他出的馊主意——从他的角度看倒是个好主意——他在山路放了火。”

“伯特曼这个疯子……”扎恺喃喃地说，“你的意思是，我们只剩下一条路可以走，那就是——”他回头看向南方，“从小道绕过石山。但走这条路非常有可能被伯特曼追上。”

不是非常有可能，而是一定。骑着马、还有人帮忙指路的伯特曼简直占尽优势。

“没错。我们可以赌一赌，赌他的队伍里没有猎血者，也没有追踪罗盘，最好马也全部瘸了一条腿，这样我们就能从南边直接溜掉。但如果这一轮赌输的话，下一轮就是赌我们两个能拼在最后一口气之前把二十九个人杀个精光。这样吧，我十四个，你十五个……喂，别这么看着我，只是多分配了一个给你，有点骑士精神好吗？”

“安娜，我真是……”扎恺真想锯开安娜的脑袋，看看她脑子里还能蹦出什么他没见识过的胡说八道，“都什么时候了你还有心思开玩笑！”

“我很认真的。”安娜捻了捻被火焰燎得卷了起来的发尾，“你在放火之前就走了，所以根本没有看到……啊，你现在可以回头看看了。”她指着团团升起的黑烟，”那边像不像一个大烟熏炉？如果不是刚好进入雨季，从东边到我们脚下恐怕已经全部烧起来了。认命吧扎恺，我们只能在南边迎击伯特曼。”

“好吧，那我也再说一次，虽然我不知道我已经说过多少次了。”扎恺黑着脸强调，“毫无准备的情况下永远别想着以弱打强，那和找死没什么区别。”

“你——！”

烟气向他们飘了过来，阿卡丽娅忍不住大咳了几下，几星血沫喷上她的前襟。安娜不由得把阿卡丽娅往自己怀里又抱了抱，作势起身：“别再说了。再不走就真走不掉了。”

“咳，安娜……”她的手背突然被阿卡丽娅轻轻按住，“咳，咳……等等。放我……下来。”

放她下来？

“放我……下来。”阿卡丽娅虚弱但坚定地说，“我，咳……我能自己走。”

“阿卡丽娅……”

阿卡丽娅扶着安娜的手臂，在地上摇晃了几下才站稳：“扎恺……我们真的没有任何方法能赢吗？”

“有。而且有两个。”

“什么？那你刚才怎么不早说？”安娜有些不满。

“……你什么时候给我发言的机会了？”扎恺抱怨了一句，随即认真地看着阿卡丽娅。

从四个猎血者手上活下来……而且还杀了他们。他开始认可这个小鬼的实力了。

“首先，我们还有一个阿利尔之火，如果能从合适的距离发射出去，应该可以——”

“反对！”安娜心有余悸地大叫，“反对反对！你看到我们周围这些树都成什么样子了，还说什么阿利尔之火——我看伯特曼没疯，你才是疯了。”

“谢天谢地，看来你终于认识到它的危险性了啊……不过阿利尔之火这一手也必须得留着。”只是不到走投无路时绝不能使用，没有合适的发射器，阿利尔之火极易误伤己方，“更实际一些的方案是——把伯特曼的队伍逐一击破。”

“逐一击破……说得倒是简单。你以为‘蜂王’伯特曼是白叫的吗？这老头可是最喜欢叫那些兵一窝蜂一样把他自己裹在最中间……”

“我没有指望他们自己分散兵力。”扎恺坚持，“但只要我们能想办法把那二十九个人冲散……”

“冲散……”阿卡丽娅自言自语地重复了一次，“把那二十九个人冲散，就可以了吗？”

“没错。你想到什么方法了吗？”

“你的魔鸟……还在附近是吗？”

“在。不过话说在前面，我的这一只刚好属于魔鸟里的和平主义者，所以想叫它去发起攻击可能有些……”

“强鸟所难。”安娜帮他补完这句话。

扎恺瞪了安娜一眼，继续说道：“而且魔鸟好像已经被伯特曼的哨兵发现了，所以我已经叫它藏了起来——当然还在我命令范围之内。”

“那……能让它跟上我吗？最好能一路飞一路叫。”阿卡丽娅指着南方，“在我朝那个方向跑的时候。”

“让魔鸟跟在你背后，然后你再向南边跑？”扎恺奇怪地看着她，“这不是把伯特曼往你那边引吗？”

“又是一个人去送死吗？如果是的话想也不要想！”

阿卡丽娅摇摇头，对安娜和扎恺说了一番话。他们两个都睁大了眼睛。

“……”扎恺犹豫了一下，“说实话，虽然听起来很疯狂，比在森林里乱扔阿利尔之火还要疯狂……”

“你们现在只能相信我。”阿卡丽娅打断他，“只有我才能做到。”

“我不是在否定你，刚好相反，我觉得这是一个不错的想法……我们可以逃出去……”扎恺赶走了心头最后一丝动摇，“我们可以的。”

“但只有阿卡丽娅一个人——”安娜担心地说。

“是的，只有我一个人。”阿卡丽娅抬头看着向他们滑翔的魔鸟，“只能是我一个人。”

* * *

“神水”的纹章之力在阿卡丽娅破损的能量回路中横冲直撞。她只能吸收一点点，但这一点点已经足够了。

她压下烙印往密林深处飞快地突进。在这已经偏离的道路的地域，挂着藤蔓的巨树交织成一片片巨网，把人类的旅人和猎手们拦在了外面。但这些树见到阿卡丽娅就纷纷向两旁让开了，它们还记得魔狼从前也是这里的主人——

你不可以再前进了。阿卡丽娅的耳边突然传来了群狼的低语。你不可以……

一对和她一样的黄色眼眸突然出现在了她面前幽暗的林中，从远处警惕地打量着她。

“英格尔弗。是我。”阿卡丽娅站住了，“别担心，我不会再靠近了。”

“……你来这里做什么。”

“我是来找你的，就这一次……”阿卡丽娅望着地面，对她曾经的好友轻声说道，“最后一次，我需要你的帮助。”

* * *

“魔鸟！”伯特曼的哨兵朝南举起了信号旗，“已经发现艾尔内斯特的魔鸟！”

号角吹响了。

“集结！”伯特曼大吼道，“集结！给我向南边追！”

分散四处搜索的骑兵一个个回到了伯特曼身边，面面相觑。

“还在等什么！给我追！”

“但那些神使不是已经去——”

“那些神使已经完蛋了。”伯特曼对那个随从露出一个狞笑，“还是说你瞎了，才没看到南边刚才发生了什么吗？把我们的马也牵过来！”

他们大概带了那个……叫什么……“阿利尔之火”。安巴尔那边来的新玩意，但科尔娜莉亚没有把它们派给军队，而是派给了猎血者。那边才是她的心腹，不过刚好，他也不想每天为了一个随时会把他炸成碎片的小球担惊受怕。

他终于走运了一回。伯特曼一边纵马向南疾行，一边幸灾乐祸地想。那四个猎血者早就应该空着手回来了，毕竟艾尔内斯特和她的跟班直到刚才都在他的这一边。可是他们那些奇怪的魔道具反过来咬了主人一口。

全炸死了最好。如果他们还活着……如果还活着，他也别无选择，只能伸手拉他们一把。

伯特曼又皱起了眉头。

可恶！

“嗯？”

“什么？”伯特曼没好气地问。

“好像……好像有什么东西过来了……”

什么东西？伯特曼瞄了一眼身旁的骑兵，用手在乱糟糟眉毛上搭了一个凉棚——然而他眼前都是树：“你小子，一个艾尔内斯特就能让你吓破了胆吗？”

“不……”

“……我好像也看到了。”另一个骑兵带着一点恐惧开口说，“而且那，那好像不是人！”

他转向了他的同伴：“你也能看见吧！什么……什么在用四只脚跑，个头和马差不多大……”

四只脚，马那么大，“难道是……难道是奇锋的亡灵马？那个失去了自己的骑士，六百年来只能在布雷达德森林里游荡的……”

“闭嘴！继续向前！”伯特曼环顾着四周踌躇的骑兵，“继续向前！

他恶狠狠地向天举起剑：“扰乱军心者——”

周围的树木仿佛一下子长出了眼睛，盯着伯特曼和他的王廷卫兵们。

悉悉嗦嗦的声音越来越响。

——好像真的有什么向着他们来了。

“拔剑！拔剑！”伯特曼终于反应了过来。

“——来了！啊！”一个骑兵从马上摔了下来，哀嚎一声。伯特曼猛地回头：那匹战马已经倒在地上断了气，红黑色的肠子正在从腹部的破洞中流出来。

那个东西就在旁边。

但是……但是在哪？

他眼睁睁看着另一个骑兵想勒马往回跑，但他的马像是被一道绊索绊住了——就在同时他的马尥起后蹄，把他整个人往前甩了出去。

有人在队伍后方大叫：“不是……不是亡灵马，是狼！是狼！”

“狼！像马一样大的狼！快跑——呃啊！”

扎恺伸出头朝外喊了一声就赶紧在树丛里趴下。他屏息地伏在地面上，和安娜对视着——他们的眼中也充满了恐惧——那阵悉悉嗦嗦的声音从遥远的南方传来，越来越近，越来越响，直到在他们眼前的土地上激起一阵冰雹一般的声浪。

扎恺紧紧闭上了眼睛。无数只灰黑色的利爪从他和安娜身边风一样地跑过。他们一动不动的身体也不免被重重地踩中了几下。

“这有多少匹狼？一百只？两百只？”扎恺被踩得吐出了舌头，忍不住用气声问安娜。

“嘘——”安娜忙让扎恺闭嘴。她用余光看到一匹狼离队向扎恺走了过来，闻了闻他的头发后抬起了头。

它在看她。安娜克制住自己想要大叫的冲动，尽量缓慢地移开了视线。

那只狼看了她好一会，像是失去了兴趣，又回到队伍中去了。

与此同时骑兵的惨叫也在此起彼伏。

“快跑啊！”

“都给我回来！”这是气急败坏的伯特曼。

“我做不到，做不到啊！啊！手被，手被咬了！”

安娜和扎恺耐心等待着，直到骑兵的声音渐渐往森林的四面八方散开去。

最后只剩下头顶树叶在微风中的碎响。

“结束了吗？”

“结束了。”扎恺听到了阿卡丽娅的声音在他的后脑勺上方响起。

“你没事吧？”他嘴上这么问道，但没忙着起身，“那些狼呢？”

“没事。狼已经……往林子里追远了。”

“就连那些巨狼也被你甩掉了吗？”扎恺从地上跳起来。这个十五岁的小鬼……之前她还利用阿利尔之火设下陷阱，单枪匹马地干掉了四个猎血者！“你真是……太厉害了！”

他没留意到阿卡丽娅往一边避开的眼神。

“好了，那些骑兵都‘冲散’了，伯特曼也不见踪影了，接下来呢？”安娜看了看阿卡丽娅，开口问道。

扎恺摩拳擦掌。

接下来……接下来就轮到他们收割了。

* * *

“咿——！我已经什么都说了！除了这些我什么都不知道！”伯特曼惊恐地看着安娜在他胸前来回比划的匕首，“仁慈的安娜大人，请千万饶我一命——不是我！不是我想这么做的！”

“现在投降已经太迟了哦。”安娜捉住卫兵长引以为傲的胡子，唰地割下来一大撮，“不要怪我，伯特曼，要怪就怪你和你的神使大人们胆子太大，而脑子又太蠢。”

是的，太蠢。扎恺简直要为伯特曼叹息了。就连他们也没料到伯特曼慌不择路到跑进了火场，然后被烟呛晕。他们本来只想靠近看看情况，但这可是天上掉下来的猎物……不顺手捡走都有点对不起自己。

“别动手！”伯特曼被吓得大叫，“赎金！我给你们赎金！”

“啊，无聊。”安娜站起来，“完全高估你了。这么想想我们直接从南边逃走，稍微兜几个圈子，你也完全追不上来嘛。真是的，浪费了我们这么多时间！

“滚吧！”她踢了伯特曼一脚。

至于伯特曼回去该怎么向科尔娜莉亚禀报……就让他自求多福吧。这就是一个小卒子，他甚至连猎血者从谁手上拿到的安娜的情报都不知道。安娜把匕首收回鞘中。

咦？阿卡丽娅呢？

* * *

“好久不见。”如战马一般高大的雄狼垂首看着阿卡丽娅，“真是遗憾啊……才刚见面，我就必须要和你道别了。”

“……英格尔弗。”阿卡丽娅用脸颊贴上他的长吻，“谢谢你。”

“好了，我已经离开太久了，我还要回去守住亚斯比的秘道。希望我们……永远都不要再见了。”

英格尔弗说完之后回头看了她最后一眼；那是悲伤的一眼。之后他就迈开四条长腿，如一阵风般消失在密林深处。

希望他们永远都不要再见了。阿卡丽娅仿佛听到洛弗的狼们在风中齐声对她说。希望他们永远都不要再见了。

洛弗狼群曾经是她的家，是她唯一能回去的地方。

但以后再也不是了。

“乌尔瓦死了，阿卡丽娅。”这是她逃回洛弗之后听到的第一句话。

塔拉——乌尔瓦的母亲，上一任，不，现在已经是上上任的狼王——在阿卡丽娅进入巢穴前就找到了她，把她挡在了入口外面。

“乌瓦尔在去寻找你的路上死了……被人类在伊塔杀死了。然而她的尸体就这么被留在了原地。”塔拉浑浊的眼睛盯着她，“我在她面前站了一天一夜。我在想……为什么，那些人为什么要杀了她。”

“……”

“现在我还是不知道答案。但那些人大概是去找你的……我在她的尸体旁捡到了这个。”塔拉从口里吐出了一块石片，“我想你应该应该听听她最后的留言。”

——不要让阿卡丽娅回来。

“……”

“不要哭了。”塔拉温暖的吻尖触上了阿卡丽娅的眼睑，“不要哭了。阿卡丽娅，你的眼泪不应为乌尔瓦而流……”

“为，为什么……”

“因为你不属于乌尔瓦。不属于这里。”塔拉又坐直了，有点冷淡地说，“乌尔瓦临死才真正理解这一点——她不是你的母亲。”

“……”

“你生身母亲，她的名字叫——”塔拉用狼语说出了一个陌生的名字，“在我还年轻的时候见过她。你的母亲是‘反逆者’中最强的一位。”

“她已经死了。”

“是吗……”塔拉沉默了一阵，“她的森林也一定在为她的离去而恸哭吧。阿卡丽娅，狼也流着‘反逆者’的血，但我们如今已经太弱小了，我们……已经失去了保护你的能力。”

阿卡丽娅攥着石片的手擦去了眼泪。她明白了，她为狼群带来了灾祸。

她是怪物……怪物。

“去伊塔吧。”塔拉走进了洞穴，“那里曾是‘反逆者’的故乡。如果你的母亲已经死了，那她应该在那里给你留下了一点东西。”

“不要再回来了，阿卡丽娅。”

* * *

安娜带着扎恺和阿卡丽娅回到了朱利叶斯。她一进门就一屁股坐进了扶手椅里：“没想到我能活着见到我的宝贝们！”

她深深吸了一口气：“感谢女神！感谢贾拉提雅！感谢达夫纳尔！感谢里刚——啊，里刚就算了，你能想象吗？‘这是你第几次把马车忘在半路上了？’那个库罗德竟然敢这么嘲笑我……”

宝贝？阿卡丽娅往左右望了望。这个不大的房间除了一张桌子和几张椅子，塞满了各式各样的摆件和小东西，就像一个旧货铺；这些随意地丢在架子上蒙尘的书籍、瓶罐、首饰和其他奇奇怪怪的收藏，没有谁能看出来这些能叫什么“宝贝”——除了那些真正懂行的人。

“看上去是不是就是堆垃圾？”扎恺撇了撇嘴，“但我警告你千万别碰掉其中任何一件，不然安娜会让你连底裤都赔得精光。”

“这明明是对我能力的肯定吧？”安娜舒服地在靠垫上伸了个懒腰，然后跪在椅子上关上了女仆打开来通风的窗户。朱利叶斯城的喧嚣一下子被关在了窗外。

“好了。”安娜示意他们在桌前剩下的两张椅子上坐下，“我想你们这几天也睡够了，所以找你们来谈谈正事。啊，扎恺，关于你学徒期的报酬一会再说。我们先来帮阿卡丽娅想个名字——我们艾尔内斯特家雇佣的佣兵没有个响亮的名号可不行啊。”

“佣兵？啊，谢谢。”扎恺接过女仆手里的茶杯，“不是说要让她加入‘大篷车’吗？”

“这个嘛……我有我自己的打算，比起商会，佣兵的身份将来活动起来会更方便。不过你可不要小看佣兵，做佣兵可是比做有家族荫蔽的学徒困难得多啊。”

这是在指桑骂槐吗？扎恺用力搅了搅香料茶。

“那些国王啊、大公啊总是太霸道了，如果雇佣兵不为他们工作，要么就囚禁要么就流放，但艾尔内斯特不问出处，来去自由。”安娜把“不问出处，来去自由”咬得特别重，眨眨眼睛，“三瓶‘神水’，这是艾尔内斯特已经预付的薪水，到你的服务可以抵消‘神水’的价格时，你再考虑要不要续约。怎么样，阿卡丽娅，听上去很公平吧？”

阿卡丽娅想了想，点点头。

她也没有别的地方可以去了。

老天啊。扎恺假装喝了一口茶，用茶杯遮住自己的白眼。才出一次任务就消耗了三瓶“神水”，如果阿卡丽娅治不好她那古怪的心疾，身上的“神水”债只会雪球一样越滚越多。也只有傻子才会这么快答应下来。

“好了。”安娜从抽屉里取出一纸已经拟好的契约，指着最下面的那一行空白处，“接下来要做的就是在这里签上你作为佣兵的假名了。”

扎恺疑惑地看着笑眯眯的安娜。竟然不签真名吗？那如果这个小鬼有一天开窍了想跑可怎么办？那时候就不好说是谁耍谁了。

“阿卡丽娅……是个好名字，不过菲尔蒂亚一位已故的男爵小姐好像和你同名，之前在镇压叛乱时一个人孤零零地被留在被叛军攻破的宅邸里死去了。和顾客们打交道时还是尽量别让人联想到这种让人不舒服的事情……不过我很不擅长取名，所以我准备了这个。”

阿卡丽娅接过一张写满了名字的硬纸板。

“怎么样，里刚最流行的名字可都在这上面了。这可是从神父手上硬借过来的呢。有你喜欢的吗？”

“就……就这个吧。”阿卡丽娅在中间点了点。

“卡希沃夫？”安娜凑上去读了出来，“不错的名字呢，卡希沃夫，‘像狼一样的女人’。”

不是像女人一样的狼，而是像狼一样的女人吗？

阿卡丽娅蘸了蘸红色的印泥，在安娜帮她写下的“卡希沃夫”旁盖上了一个清晰的拇指印。

她突然像发现了什么似地抬起眼，怔怔地看着桌面上的白铁手摇铃。同样的手摇铃她在亚斯比也捡到过一只，铃铛边缘有点锈了，为了不被乌尔瓦发现藏在了秘密树洞——那是她的第一个树洞。

“怎么了？”安娜顺着她的目光望向桌面中央，“咦，你……喜欢这个吗？”她把手摇铃的方形木柄递到阿卡丽娅的手中，“送你吧，本来是要送给蓓丝的孩子的。也不是什么了不得的东西。”

“——我还以为是什么了不得的东西……这是第几次了？你还想让我说多少遍？阿卡丽娅？”

阿卡丽娅仿佛听到了乌尔瓦严厉的训斥。她把手慢慢握成一个拳头，指腹上的印泥弄脏了木柄，木柄的棱角也刺进她的手掌。

乌尔瓦……

“你耽搁了这么久，就是为了去捡一个人类的小玩意？真是不像话！”

乌尔瓦——乌尔瓦！

阿卡丽娅埋下了头，她张了张嘴，但她干涩的喉咙再也发不出一点声音。

泪水从她紧闭的眼中决堤而出。

“阿卡丽娅！怎么手里还——你听到我刚才说什么吗！”

“妈……妈妈……”阿卡丽娅弓着背，无声地嘶喊着。

她再也没有别的地方可以去了。

她的心好痛，痛到透不过气了。

* * *

菲力克斯：我还能摸……我还能继续摸！

二人同框不远了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 朱利叶斯：迪亚多拉以东的港口城市，朱利叶斯商会得到了里刚领颁布的特许状，享有相当程度的自治权。  
> 2\. 艾尔内斯特的大篷车：艾尔内斯特家领导的商会。


End file.
